Amor de Meia Noite
by Inna Puchkin Ievitich
Summary: O agente Potter acreditava que se encontrava a salvo de qualquer perigo, mas casualmente encontra uma mulher ferida e inconsciente. Embora a situação não o mereça, viverão uma aventura que os marcará por toda a vida. AU, HHr [Tradução].
1. Capítulo I

**Amor de Meia-Noite**

Tradução (autorizada) da fic "Amor de Medianoche" (reeditada) 

**Entrada: ** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2086794(barra)1(barra)

**Autora: ** Lady Verónica Black

**Tradutora: ** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

****

**Disclaimer (isenção de responsabilidade):** Obviamente os personagens não me pertencem, são de J.K. e, embora já tenha me fartado de pedi-los como presente de Natal, ela não muda de opinião... Se alguém me der Harry, Sirius ou James, estarei eternamente grata.

**Advertência:** Nesta fic podem chegar a suceder algumas cenas "lemon", leiam sob sua responsabilidade, ok?

**Síntese:** O agente Potter encontrou casualmente uma mulher ferida, meio afogada e inconsciente, que, ao que parecia, chamava-se Hermione e havia perdido a memória. Ele duvidava da veracidade da história dessa mulher... mas algo em seu interior dizia-lhe que, embora ela não fosse perigosa, não podia deixar de desconfiar... mais que nada porque estava fazendo que tudo ao seu redor fosse um torvelinho de dúvidas que não sabia como conduzir...

_Lady Verónica Black, Autora_

* * *

**Nota Inicial da Tradutora:** Esta história pertence à categoria "Universo Alternativo", ou seja, toda ela é ambientada numa realidade à parte dos livros. Com exceção dos personagens, nada nesta história tem ligação com o mundo criado por Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

O lobo moveu-se em silêncio pela cabana, a cabeça baixa e os olhos em alerta, expectantes, refletindo as chamas da chaminé.

Harry Potter observou-o tentado, por alguma razão, a segui-lo. Fora da pequena cabana uivava o vento e a chuva repicava no telhado. No interior, o cheiro da tormenta se mesclava com o da fumaça da chaminé, enchendo o aposento.

Mas havia outro cheiro que Harry não podia identificar, porém que reconhecia de maneira instintiva como sendo o de perigo. O lobo também se dera conta disso, levantou o focinho e farejou ao seu redor, suas orelhas reagiram ante um som audível para ele próprio, antes de grunhir suavemente, com os olhos postos na porta do quarto. Harry deixou de lado o livro que estava lendo, para observar o comportamento do animal.

- Você também sentiu, Wolf? – perguntou-lhe.

Embora fosse um nome muito comum, sem dúvida convinha perfeitamente ao animal. Harry o havia encontrado vários meses atrás, meio morto, pouco depois de sua chegada às montanhas de San Gabriel desde Los Angeles, em busca de um "mui necessário descanso e tempo para recuperar-se". Ou, ao menos, assim era como haviam se expressado seus superiores, pouco depois de Harry ter deixado de cama dois agentes de seu próprio departamento, por quatro meses, devido a uma simples discussão de trabalho.

Wolf grunhiu de novo, com o olhar ainda fixo na porta da cabana. Após um relâmpago, um trovão fez estremecer as paredes da casa. Tenso, Harry ergueu-se de sua poltrona frente ao fogo e aproximou-se do animal.

- Bom, o que acha que devemos fazer em relação a isto, amigo?

O lobo emitiu um profundo grunhido e Harry aproximou-se sigilosamente da porta, olhando fixo o ferrolho.

- Sabia que diria isso... - acrescentou, suspirando, antes de pegar o revólver da prateleira da chaminé e guardá-lo na cintura da calça. Em seguida, pegou uma lanterna e vestiu uma pesada jaqueta de lã, com um chapéu.

Wolf saiu da cabana num salto, no momento em que seu dono abriu a porta. Fustigado pela chuva e o vento, Harry apressou-se a fechá-la atrás de si.

- Não é uma noite adequada para um homem e nem para um animal saírem de casa. - grunhiu, erguendo a gola da jaqueta, ante a fria rajada de chuva e vento que açoitava-lhe o corpo.

Ali estavam os dois, um par de descentrados que não pertenciam a nenhum lugar, nem sequer a si mesmos. Harry havia extraído de Wolf uma bala que um caçador tinha alojado em seu corpo, e também cuidara dele durante toda a sua recuperação, mas ambos sabiam que aquela convivência era algo apenas temporal. E, talvez, assim acontecia com tudo. Nada durava o suficiente.

Nem sequer com a lanterna era possível ver algo. Por fim, focando-a em direção a escuridão, em meio a tempestade, Harry logrou distinguir a cabeça de Wolf entre as árvores, dirigindo-se para o riacho mais próximo da cabana.

Seguiu-o, encharcando-se até os ossos. Seu sentido comum dizia-lhe que era uma completa loucura que alguém pudesse estar ali, no meio de uma montanha. Ninguém saía de noite por aquelas bandas, sobretudo com esse tempo. Os vizinhos mais próximos, que viviam em outra cabana a uns três quilômetros dali, estavam ausentes e o povoado de Pinewood encontrava-se a mais de cinco quilômetros. Ainda estavam em abril e era muito cedo para que chegassem os excursionistas.

Porém, Harry podia sentir a presença de alguém no vento, no ar. Era algo instintivo, quase extrasensorial. E não podia ignorá-lo, porque se o houvesse feito no passado não teria sobrevivido. Aquilo era a única coisa que tinha na qual depositava fé cega. Seu instinto.

Um vento gelado castigou-o com força, fazendo-o estremecer até os ossos, logrando que sua mente voltasse a se questionar o quão louco devia estar sendo, saindo com essa tempestade, no meio da noite; então ouviu o latido de Wolf, foi agudo e longo, era sua forma de dizer-lhe que havia encontrado algo.

- Já vai, já vai, aqui vou... - dirigiu-se, com passo seguro, até o lugar de onde procedia o som, tentando não escorregar com o barro e as folhas que enchiam todo o solo. - Já ouvi você, Wolf!

Aproximou-se da margem do riacho. Habitualmente seu curso era tranqüilo e pouco profundo, mas a tempestade quase o havia convertido numa torrente de água gelada. Ouviu de novo e mais perto, o uivo do lobo. Harry assobiou para que se juntasse a ele, mas o animal limitou-se a continuar latindo com mais insistência nesse momento.

- Espero que não seja um coelho, Wolf... - murmurou o homem, com os dentes apertados pelo frio. - ... porque se assim o for, será você que me servirá de comida hoje.

Harry focou sua lanterna para onde acreditava estar o animal e o latido do lobo converteu-se num grunhido. Ficando tenso de imediato, compreendeu que não estavam sozinhos e que tampouco se tratava de um coelho. Foi aproximando-se sigilosamente da margem do riacho, disposto a sacar seu revólver. Um arrepio, que nada tinha a ver com a temperatura do ambiente, percorreu-lhe as costas. Wolf esfregou-se contra sua perna, grunhiu e latiu de novo. Retesando a mandíbula, Harry voltou-se na tentativa de afastar-se da beira do rio, mas tropeçou no galho caído de uma árvore que sobressaia.

A lanterna escapou de suas mãos quando caiu de joelhos. Latindo, Wolf não parava de correr em torno dele:

- Maldi…

Harry ficou paralisado quando o arbusto, no qual havia tropeçado, começou a mover-se sob suas penas, após um gemido de dor.

- O que, diabos...?

Sob a luz da lanterna caída no capim, Harry descobriu, então, que não havia tropeçado num arbusto e sim num corpo. Quando ajoelhou-se a seu lado para tocá-lo, deu-se conta de que se tratava de uma mulher.

De repente, um relâmpago iluminou o corpo daquela mulher, estendida de costas sobre o barro às margens do rio. Era esbelta, não muito alta, e suas roupas, um sueter grosso e uma saia de tecido fino, estavam completamente ensopadas.

O que, diabos, estava fazendo uma mulher sozinha na montanha, naquela época do ano, com aquele tempo? Ou era uma suicida ou estava completamente louca. De antemão, Harry não podia deixá-la ali.

Iluminada por um novo relâmpago, a mulher abriu os olhos e tentou recompor-se. Harry recolheu a lanterna e colocou-a sob o braço para, em seguida, ajudar a mulher a levantar.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - gritou-lhe, para fazer-se ouvir acima do barulho da chuva.

Sua resposta não foi mais que um leve murmúrio ininteligível, que mal se fazia ouvir com o açoite do vento nos arbustos das árvores que os cercavam. Harry agarrou-a com mais força e sacudiu-a levemente.

- Está ferida?

A melena ensopada ocultava-lhe o rosto, piscou várias vezes antes de erguer o olhar até ele, e seus olhos, muito abertos, refletiam terror.

- Não!

Lutou com Harry, desejando escapar, mas não tinha forças para isso.

- Acalme-se! – gritou-lhe, erguendo-a depois em seus braços, ao tempo em que a reincorporava. Sentia-a resistir, ouvia seus gritos de protesto. Com desgosto, pensou que aquela mulher enlouquecida sequer queria que a resgatassem.

Mesmo com o peso da roupa molhada, ela não pesava mais que uma pluma, coisa que alegrou o homem, já que o caminho era bastante escorregadiço e o vento soprava cada vez mais forte. Enfocando o caminho com a lanterna que mantinha sob o braço, Harry dirigiu-se para a cabana. Tremendo, a mulher aconchegava-se nele enquanto murmurava palavras incoerentes. Pensou que aquele tremor era um bom sinal, já que, apesar de tudo, ela reagia contra o frio. Estreitou-a fortemente contra seu corpo para fazê-la entrar em contato com o calor, era tudo o que podia fazer em meio aquela tormenta.

Wolf os precedia, latindo quando distanciava-se demasiado deles. Quanto chegaram à cabana, a temperatura havia baixado e a chuva se convertido em nevada.

- Você é uma dama de muita sorte. - murmurou, com voz áspera, enquanto abria a porta da frente. - Mais uns minutos ali e teria virado um picolé.

Como se compreendesse suas palavras, a mulher emitiu um ligeiro gemido de angústia. Depois de fechar a porta com o calcanhar, Harry sentou-se com ela no sofá, o qual estava junto ao fogo.

- Bom, e agora... - disse, ao tempo em que erguia a cabeça - ... vamos dar uma olhada em você.

Era jovem, supôs que teria uns vinte e poucos anos. Sua testa e bochechas estavam cobertas de barro, o que impedia de ver suas feições totalmente. Harry descobriu, então, que tinha os dedos manchados de sangue e a fez girar a cabeça delicadamente, comprovando que tinha um corte atrás da orelha esquerda.

- Merda. - murmurou - Parece que vamos ter de levar você a um médico.

- Não... - suplicou ela, com voz pouco audível.

Surpreso, Harry observou seu rosto. Tinha aberto os olhos, de uma tênue e cálida cor mel, contornados por umas longas e escuras pestanas. Por um momento fugaz, Harry sentiu como se o chão faltasse sob seus pés. Impressionado com aquela sensação, tentou sobrepor-se de imediato.

- Nada de médicos. - disse a mulher, com a voz rouca, olhando-o com uma expressão cheia de dor e angústia. Ergueu uma das mãos e agarrou-o pela lapela da jaqueta. - Nada de médicos, nada de policiais. - Fechou os olhos, estremecendo-se. - Eles me encontrarão... por favor... não deixe que me encontrem... por favor...

- Como?

- Por favor… - suplicou dolorosamente, antes de pender a cabeça e deixar cair o braço.

Harry deslizou as mãos sob o sueter e inspecionou os bolsos da saia; ela reagiu instintivamente ante aquela violação contra sua intimidade. Não encontrou nada, nem um documento ou carteira. Certificando-se que não havia mais feridas, além da que tinha atrás da orelha, descobriu que levava uma corrente de ouro no pescoço. Leu a inscrição da medalha com os dedos: _Hermione._

Perguntou-se se alguém a tinha enviado. Fora cuidadoso, porém era possível que depois de seis meses, tivessem traçado um plano para encontrá-lo. Sabia que tentariam localizá-lo cedo ou tarde, mas... haviam enviado uma mulher em seu encalço, especialmente uma tão jovem e, evidentemente, tão pouco experiente? Era difícil de acreditar, o que não fazia mais que aumentar suas suspeitas.

Um trovão estremeceu de novo as paredes da cabana. Franzindo o cenho, Harry pensou que a jovem veria seus desejos cumpridos. Não tinha telefone para chamar alguém e, embora o tivesse, ninguém iria à montanha com esse tempo. Olhou-a e ergueu-se com elas nos braços, suspirando.

- Bem, querida Hermione, parece que, por ora, você terá que ficar aqui, com Wolf e comigo. E teremos que tirar-lhe esta roupa molhada, antes que lhe dê hipotermia...

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

E eis-me aqui novamente, com mais uma fic H/H. ;-)

Bueno, espero que tenham gostado da leitura deste primeiro capítulo.

O próximo, espero estar publicando dentro de duas semanas, no máximo.

Obrigado a todos e, especialmente, à autora pela autorização e grande simpatia. Muchas gracias, Lady! Besos! ;-)

Até o próximo capítulo!

**Inna **


	2. Capítulo II

**Amor de Meia-Noite**

Tradução (autorizada) da fic "Amor de Medianoche" (reeditada) 

**Entrada: ** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2086794(barra)1(barra)

**Autora: ** Lady Verónica Black

**Tradutora:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

****

****

**Disclaimer (isenção de responsabilidade):** Obviamente os personagens não me pertencem, são de J.K. e, embora já tenha me fartado de pedi-los como presente de Natal, ela não muda de opinião... Se alguém me der Harry, Sirius ou James, estarei eternamente grata.

**Advertência:** Nesta fic podem chegar a suceder algumas cenas "lemon", leiam sob sua responsabilidade, ok?

**Síntese:** O agente Potter encontrou casualmente uma mulher ferida, meio afogada e inconsciente, que, ao que parecia, chamava-se Hermione e havia perdido a memória. Ele duvidava da veracidade da história dessa mulher... mas algo em seu interior dizia-lhe que, embora ela não fosse perigosa, não podia deixar de desconfiar... mais que nada porque estava fazendo que tudo ao seu redor fosse um torvelinho de dúvidas que não sabia como conduzir...

_Lady Verónica Black, Autora_

* * *

**Capítulo Dois**

Uma terrível dor de cabeça a despertou. Tentou levantar-se, mas isso não fez mais que piorar a situação. _"Fique quieta"_ , disse a si mesma sem compreender ainda a origem da dor, porém muito consciente da sensação. Contendo o fôlego, esperou que passasse.

A dolorosa martelada que sentia na cabeça foi-se atenuando e, por fim, reinou o silêncio. Não, pensou, o silêncio não era absoluto. Podia ouvir o repicar da chuva, o ulular do vento e uma respiração. O som de uma profunda e compassada respiração.

Quem mais estava respirando? Lutou contra o irracional pânico que, de imediato, a assaltara. _"Fique calma"_ , repetiu-se uma e outra vez, até que seu coração recuperou seu ritmo normal. A lógica dizia-lhe que o controle sobre si mesma era importante, e a compostura essencial.

Estava deitada de costas sobre um colchão fofo e tinha a cabeça apoiada numa suave almofada. Ao mover os dedos sentiu a calidez do cobertor que a cobria. _"Estou deitada numa cama que não é a minha" _ , pensou, ligeiramente assustada.

O cheiro de lenha queimando parecia rodeá-la. O bosque, as montanhas? Lenta e cautelosamente, abriu os olhos. Foi como olhar por uma lente desfocada. Viu formas e cores, mas tudo estava embaçado. Piscou várias vezes, esperando que as imagens ganhassem nitidez.

Via as vigas do teto. As paredes eram simples troncos. Uma cabana? Girou o pescoço uns centímetros para sua esquerda, havia uma pequena lamparina acesa sobre uma cômoda de madeira, que enchia o quarto de uma tênue luz amarela. Mais além da cômoda, a chuva repicava contra o cristal de uma janela. Lá fora estava muito escuro. Estremeceu involuntariamente e voltou a fechar os olhos, sem compreender a origem do intenso e súbito terror que havia se apoderado dela.

De novo ouviu o som de uma respiração lenta, profunda e firme. Abriu os olhos e olhou à sua direita. Havia um homem sentado numa cadeira junto a cama. Como tinha a cabeça abaixada não podia ver-lhe o rosto, já que as sombras do quarto o impediam, mas seu cabelo era negro como o céu que via através da janela, era bastante delgado mas a largura de seus ombros era o dobro dos seus. Vestia uma camisa negra e uns jeans desbotados. E, graças a Deus, estava profundamente adormecido.

Tentou sentar-se porém, ao fazê-lo, a cabeça doeu como se tivessem lhe dado uma martelada. Inspirou profundamente, esperando que a dor passasse. _"Uma cama estranha. Um lugar estranho. Um homem estranho..."_ , pensava.

Abriu de novo os olhos e, nessa ocasião, encontrou-se com aquele desconhecido olhando-a fixamente. Com a respiração contida, viu que as sombras meio que obscureciam seu rosto, assemelhando-o a uma máscara, parecia um fantasma. Não dizia nada, simplesmente a olhava com uma expressão tão escura quanto seu cabelo. De repente, teve a sensação de que estava a ponto de arrancar-se a máscara para revelar um horrível rosto desfigurado. Um grito foi subindo por sua garganta, porém sequer tinha forças para emiti-lo. Seu coração acelerou ao ver que se erguia e aproximava-se dela.

Contudo, à exceção de uma cicatriz sobre sua testa esquerda, descobriu, aliviada, que seu rosto não estava em absoluto desfigurado. De fato, era muito atraente, de uma beleza dura e obscura. O desconhecido levantou-se e a jovem ergueu o olhar até ele, observando que era muito alto, demasiado para seu gosto, já que detestava que a intimidassem dessa maneira com sua estatura.

- Que tal a dor de cabeça? Melhor? - perguntou-lhe.

Sua voz era grave, profunda. Ouvira-a antes em algum lugar, mas a cabeça doía-lhe muito para pensar nisso.

- Quem...?

Sentia a garganta como se fosse papel de lixa. O homem sentou-se a seu lado e deslizou uma das mãos pelo pescoço, pousando na nuca e, em seguida, levantou a cabeça com cuidado, ao tempo em que aproximava um copo de água de seus lábios. O líquido fez desaparecer a aspereza de sua garganta instantaneamente.

- Quem é você? - conseguiu perguntar. Já podia ver melhor e a dolorida latência que sentia no cérebro havia diminuído. - Onde estou?

- Não posso acreditar, Hermione... por que, depois de passarmos tanto tempo juntos e de significarmos tanto um para o outro, me pergunta isso?

Confusa, olhou-o fixamente. Era sarcasmo o que acreditara detectar em sua voz?

- Por que... por que me chama de Hermione?

- E como deveria chamá-la? - inquiriu ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Abriu a boca, mas não pode falar. A latência que atormentava seu cérebro incrementou o ritmo outra vez. Quem era ela? Como se chamava?

- Não... não sei. - disse, com voz fraca. A dor de cabeça era insuportável naqueles instantes.

- Não sabe qual é seu nome?

- Não. - fechou os olhos para resistir àquela horrível dor.

O desconhecido levantou-se da cama, e a jovem abriu novamente os olhos para dar-se conta de que estava deitando a seu lado. Foi, então, quando descobriu que apenas levava posta uma camisa de algodão branca e muito grande para ela, além de uma cálida roupa íntima de homem.

- O que está fazendo? - perguntou-lhe, esforçando-se para afastar-se.

- Estou refrescando sua memória, carinho. - respondeu-lhe, enquanto deslizava um braço por sua cintura. - Isto não lhe parece familiar? - colocou a mão no quadril e acariciou-o suavemente com a ponta dos dedos.

- Não! - gritou, afastando-lhe a mão.

- Sou eu, Hermione... - o homem apoiou-se sobre um cotovelo e encarou-a. - ... Harry. É imperativo que se lembre de seu marido.

_"Meu marido?"_ , perguntou-se ela, abrindo muito os olhos.

- Não pode ser meu... não posso ser sua... eu... eh... - mordeu-se o lábio inferior contrariada. Como era possível que não soubesse seu nome, nem reconhecesse seu esposo?

- Não é possível... - murmurou - Eu... eu não me lembro de você... nem de mim... eu...

Ele olhou-a nos olhos por um momento e a jovem sentiu como se lhe houvesse atravessado a alma com aquele olhar, desentranhando seus mais obsoletos e profundos segredos. Segredos que nem ela própria conhecia ou... recordava.

- Lembra disto? - perguntou-lhe, ao tempo em que acariciava-lhe delicadamente o braço, subindo vagarosamente até seu pescoço, logrando que seu coração se acelerasse. - E isto...?

Desceu a mão para desabotoar-lhe muito lentamente o primeiro botão da camisa, tudo sem deixar de olhá-la nos olhos, enquanto, com os nós dos dedos roçou suavemente seu peito. Tensa, Hermione podia sentir como todos os seus sentidos se aguçavam... além do mais, um sentimento estranho a invadiu, uma mistura de vergonha e... prazer?

Não, não lembrava dele, não lhe era nada familiar aquele toque. Como não podia falar, apenas pode negar com a cabeça. O homem se deteve e olhou-a durante um longo tempo nos olhos, em seguida voltou a abotoar a camisa e afastou-se um pouco. Com uma atitude reticente, segundo divisou ela.

- Não entendo nada... - murmurou - O que me aconteceu?

- Você bateu a cabeça. - respondeu ele - Estava... caída lá fora, em meio a tempestade.

A tempestade. Olhou pela janela, continuava chovendo copiosamente. _"Estava caindo... caindo. A água do rio, o frio..."_ , pensava. Sentou-se rapidamente, num impulso que não pode reprimir, e fechou os olhos ao sentir uma nova pontada de dor na cabeça.

- Volte a deitar-se. - disse ele suavemente, segurando seu ombro. - Tome...

Harry pegou algo do criado-mudo que estava ao lado da cama e introduziu-lhe na boca. Era uma aspirina. Tratava-a com muita delicadeza, e a jovem não resistiu quando aproximou de seus lábios o copo de água.

- E agora descanse. - recomendou-lhe, antes de levantar-se da cama.

Esteve a ponto de pedir-lhe que permanecesse com ela; sentiu medo e frio quando ficou sozinha. E quando a aspirina que tomou começou a produzir seu efeito, adormeceu com uma estranha imagem na cabeça: A dela própria, sem roupa e totalmente nua, contra a pele úmida de Harry.

Enquanto preparava café, Harry deu uma olhada no céu pela janela da cozinha, era tão negro como a noite apesar de já ser de manhã, ao longe estava adquirindo um ligeiro tom cinza claro. A chuva continuava caindo, mas não com tanta intensidade como na noite anterior. A tempestade havia se desviado para o norte e não se ouvia mais que o longínquo eco de algum trovão. Contudo, ele sabia, por experiência, que não tinha ido de todo. Antes que terminasse o dia, indubitavelmente explodiria de novo com mais força ainda.

No entanto, também antes que terminasse o dia, tentaria conseguir algumas respostas. "_Hermione"_, pronunciou em silêncio, enquanto olhava a parede que separava a cozinha do quarto. Nem sequer estava seguro que fosse seu nome, mas teria que conformar-se com esse por ora.

Ouviu que alguém arranhava a porta de trás, seguramente era Wolf, abriu para deixá-lo entrar. Encharcado como estava, se sacudiu antes de atravessar a cozinha, dirigindo-se à sala, e Harry contemplou, com o cenho franzido, a trilha de barro que ia deixando no piso de madeira que tanto havia-lhe custado limpar na semana anterior. Wolf e ele tinham chegado a um perfeito entendimento, Harry dava-lhe de comer e o animal, em troca, afugentava os visitantes indesejados, fossem humanos ou não. Ao menos havia sido assim até a noite passada.

Com um suspiro de cansaço, serviu-se de um xícara de café e sentou-se à mesa da cozinha. O que sabia sobre aquela mulher? Tinha uns vinte e três anos, um e sessenta de altura, quiçá pesava uns cinqüenta quilos, cabelo castanho claro ondulado até os ombros, olhos como o mel... recordou a primeira reação ao ver aqueles olhos, logo franzindo o cenho prosseguiu com sua análise. Sinais de identificação: uma pequena cicatriz no cotovelo direito e um pinta na coxa esquerda em forma de coração. Harry sorriu, era uma coxa muita bonita, por certo, mas duvidava que ela se importasse com a sua opinião. Não ia equipada para uma caminhada nas montanhas, não levava documento algum, nem aliança. Tinhas as mãos e pernas cheias de arranhões, algumas pequenas manchas roxas na altura das costelas, e um pequeno corte abaixo da orelha esquerda. Ahhh... e um dado muito importante, parecia que a garota tinha amnésia.

Inclinou-se para trás na cadeira e sorveu um longo trago de café. Inventara aquela história de que era seu marido para meter-se na cama e pô-la nervosa, dessa forma ela cuspiria a verdade. Mas a inocência e pudor que tinha visto em seus olhos, quando recostou-se a seu lado, foi pior que um soco na boca do estômago.

Era certo que carecera de companhia feminina por um longo tempo, mas não lembrava jamais ter visto um olhar tão ingênuo e doce numa mulher. Nenhuma o havia olhado nos olhos com essa sinceridade, ou fizera-o sentir-se como um completo infeliz por apenas roça-la. Passara o resto da noite no sofá, despertando-se com frequência para tentar escutar, em vão, algum som proveniente do quarto.

Se ninguém a enviara para localizá-lo, então, quem, diabos, era essa mulher? As mulheres bonitas não costumam cair do céu. Estava a mais de um quilômetro e meio da estrada principal e a cabana de aluguel mais próxima encontrava-se a mais de dois. Não podia chegar até ali a pé, não com aquele tormenta. Devia ter um carro em alguma parte, ou devia ter estado com alguém que tivesse um.

_"Por favor, não deixe que me encontrem"_, havia-lhe suplicado. Que não deixasse que a encontrassem... quem? E por que rogara-lhe que não chamasse a polícia, nem a um médico? Harry observou, com os olhos semicerrados, a fumaça que desprendia de sua xícara de café. Se o enganava, aquela mulher estava fazendo um trabalho magnífico.

O que lhe dava uma boa razão para não confiar nela. Decidiu voltar mais tarde ao riacho, quando a chuva amainasse, para revisar a zona em busca de algum dado que lhe fosse útil. Contudo, nesse mesmo momento, tinha muitas perguntas a fazer àquela mulher, e muito pouca paciência. E já era hora da Bela Adormecida ir despertando para seu interrogatório. Levantou-se vagarosamente para encaminhar-se ao quarto.

Porém, o grito de terror da mulher o deteve a meio caminho...

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Como viram, consegui atualizar antes que o prazo vencesse. O limite máximo era de duas semanas, mas eu consegui traduzir e revisar mais cedo.

Em nome da autora e em meu nome, obrigado a todos que se interessaram pela história e estão acompanhando-a, em especial àquelas pessoas queridas que deixaram review: **Pink Potter** (_Ah, eu também adoro UA, especialmente quando a história é atraente, a narração é boa e os personagens são apresentados de uma forma bastante cativante! Aliás, pretendo traduzir mais duas outras fics da Lady, ambas também H/H e UA, as quais eu simplesmente estou adorando. Harry é tão... hmm, sexy e deliciosamente másculo nelas! ;-) E respondendo a sua pergunta, AdM conta com 14 capítulos – e algumas cenas "lemon" absolutamente excitantes! Ai quem me dera estar no lugar de Hermione! ;-) Quanto ao prazo, é só uma forma de eu me condicionar, não significa dizer que eu sempre vá atualizar de 14 em 14 dias, geralmente eu consigo me adiantar e quando atraso é por motivos justos, como trabalho, viagem a trabalho e outros compromissos ligados ao... nhã, trabalho. ¬¬' Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!_); **Sweet Lie** (_Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo tanto quanto gostou do primeiro. Beijos e até a próximo atualização!_); **Bárbara Jane _Potter_**_ (É, estou vendo que as traduções da Inna conquistaram você! Supimpa! ;-D Ah, e vá se acostumando com esse Harry machão, porque nas fics da Lady ele é assim, deliciosamente viril. Ai que tesão! ;-) E, ahauahuahaua, a cena onde ele pensa sobre a ducha a dois e a cena onde os dois comentam sobre a ducha ainda não chegaram mas estão próximas; e sobre ele dar uma bizoiada na Hermione 'como veio ao mundo', o que você acha, hm? Bueno, eu acho que sim. Afinal, esse Harry de bobo não tem absolutamente nada. ;-) Respondendo as suas duas outras perguntas: 1) Sim, esta fic já está completa, e eu só não vou traduzir outras duas fics H/H da Lady agora, porque ambas ainda estão em andamento; 2) AdM conta com 14 capítulos. Talvez, no próximo domingo eu atualizo. Beijos e até lá!)_; **...Miss Veronica...** (_Minha querida Srta. Agasten! Que alegria tê-la por aqui também! ;-)_ _Eba, eba, eba! Fic nova! Mais uma que vai a público, dentre as várias que estou em fase de negociação com os autores/início das traduções. "O que Hermione estará fazendo ali e naquelas condições?", é a pergunta que o Agente Harry também se faz. Mas, infelizmente, não foi agora e não será tão cedo que ele saberá. ;-) Como deu para perceber, Hermione está com amnésia – ou será um truque para ludibriar o Agente? Ho ho ho! Fique certa que eu não direi. ;- Porém, uma coisa precisa ser dita: Harry não reconheceu Hermione, porque nesta história eles não se conhecem. A fic é uma UA, ou seja, Universo Alternativo, o que significa dizer que tudo nela (com exceção dos nomes dos personagens e de suas qualidades essenciais) é diferente do universo criado por Rowling. Portanto, não estranhe o comportamento de Harry em relação a Hermione e vice-versa. Em AdM, como dito na síntese, Harry é um Agente – mais adiante saberemos para quem, exatamente, ele trabalha, o que ele faz, e quem é o seu chefe imediato – e Hermione, a "mulher misteriosa" que vai fazer com que tudo ao redor de Harry se transforme "num torvelinho de dúvidas", as quais ele não saberá conduzir. E nããão, Hermione não é uma mulher "comum"... na verdade, ela vai atrai-lo de mais de uma forma. ;-) Portanto, se Harry não é o burro em questão... mwahauahauhaua! ;- Mas brincadeira à parte, não é só você que está confusa, nosso querido Agente também está... e, acredite, vai ficar ainda mais, ah se vai! ;- Beijos e fique viva até o próximo capítulo!)._

A propósito: gostaram do "método" utilizado por Harry para fazer Hermione contar a verdade? ;-)

Abraço e hasta pronto, amigos!

**Inna **


	3. Capítulo III

**Amor de Meia-Noite**

Tradução (autorizada) da fic "Amor de Medianoche" (reeditada) 

**Entrada:** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2086794(barra)1(barra)

**Autora:** Lady Verónica Black

**Tradutora:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo Três**

Hermione cobriu a cabeça com as cobertas, encolhendo-se sobre seu estômago. Quando sentiu afundar o colchão de um lado, gritou de novo, presa do pânico.

- Hermione! – exclamou Harry, agarrando-a pelos ombros - O que ocorre com você?

- Um animal! - respondeu - Há um animal selvagem no quarto!

A morena sob os cobertores surpreendeu-se ao ouvir uma risada abafada.

- É Wolf…

- Um lobo! - exclamou a jovem, comprimindo-se contra ele – Atire nele! Atire nele!

- Saia daí debaixo, por favor. - pediu ele.

"Para que me coma viva? Está louco?" pensou a jovem, enquanto agarrava as cobertas com mais força, mas ele as arrebatou de repente para deixa-las a um lado. Hermione ficou imóvel, com os olhos fechados; ao ouvir Wolf latir, jogou-se, gritando, em cima de Harry, fazendo com que os dois fossem ao chão.

- Hermione! Pelo amor de Deus, basta!

Ao ouvir um grunhido animal muito ameaçador bem perto de seu ouvido, Hermione ficou completamente quieta, seu coração havia deixado de bater, nem sequer podia respirar. E com Harry sobre ela, tampouco podia mover-se. Lentamente abriu os olhos, temendo encontrar o objeto de seu medo.

E o encontrou, muito próximo, com o olhar dourado de uns olhos de lobo. Com um gemido de angústia, Hermione girou a cabeça. Sentia a frieza do chão de madeira contra sua bochecha. Harry a mantinha presa pelos pulsos, segurando-os firmemente de ambos os lados. Tinha a sensação de que ia desfalecer a qualquer momento. Ouviu o animal latir de novo, mas dessa vez o latido pareceu-lhe mais distante...

"**_Não a deixe escapar, maldito seja! Mate-a se for preciso, mas não a deixe escapar! Mate-a... mate-a..."_**

- Hermione...

Ouviu alguém chamando-a suavemente. Hermione? Esse era seu nome? Aquele sujeito, Harry, havia lhe assegurado. Abriu os olhos lentamente.

- Hermione. – chamou-a de novo - Este é Wolf. E não machucará você.

A jovem girou a cabeça vagarosamente até o animal, e viu que a observava curioso. O pânico voltou a apoderar-se dela e lutou para libertar-se do forte agarre de Harry.

- Não vai machucar você. - voltou-se a assegurar o moreno, segurando-a com mais força. - Wolf pensa que estamos brincando e quer intrometer-se no jogo. É um menino grande.

- Brincando? - grasnou - Um menino grande?

- Claro. - Harry sorriu-lhe - É apenas pouco maior que um cachorro.

- Um cachorro? - Hermione viu receosa o lobo que, com a língua de fora, sacudia alegremente a cauda. - Isso é como dizer que Moby Dick era um peixinho.

Com um latido, Wolf avançou até ela. E Hermione sufocou o grito que ia proferir, quando sentiu a úmida língua do animal lambendo-lhe a bochecha.

- Wolf! - chamou-o Harry, com tom severo - Para trás!

Relutante, o animal retrocedeu e sentou-se sobre suas patas traseiras. Ainda que só transcorreram uns segundos, pareceu a Hermione que havia demorado horas para recuperar o fôlego.

- Encontra-se bem? - perguntou-lhe Harry, olhando-a com expressão preocupada.

A jovem assentiu lentamente. E justo quando conseguiu tranquilizar-se, começou a ser intensamente consciente do corpo desse homem sobre o seu. Seus sentidos se aguçaram com terrível precisão. Podia sentir cada músculo daquele corpo, suas pernas comprimidas contra as suas, seus ombros, seu peito, seu abdômen, seus quadris, seu...

Ergueu o olhar para ele, com os olhos muito abertos. Harry observava-a, por sua vez, com seus incríveis olhos verdes, mas com um olhar escuro e penetrante, com uma intensidade que acelerou seu coração e encolheu-lhe o estômago. Um ardente calor emanava de sua pele, um calor que parecia queimá-la até a alma.

_"Meu marido?",_ pensou então. Era possível que tivesse esquecido de um homem como aquele? Observou as feições de seu rosto, a forte linha de sua mandíbula, suas bochechas com uma ligeira barba por fazer, seus delicados lábios e úmidos...

Sentia que a pele lhe ardia, e um agradável calor estendeu-se por todo seu corpo. O tecido de sua camisa parecia-lhe uma prisão que não permitia respirar com normalidade, e começou a ser abrumadoramente consciente de sua nudez sob essa escassa roupa que levava. Ansiava tocá-lo, sentir aquela pele sobre a sua, e o simples pensamento a fez ruborizar-se.

_"Meu marido?"_, voltou a perguntar-se. Seria possível? Poderia uma mulher feito ela ter-se casado com um homem como aquele? Essa pergunta a confundia ainda mais, nem sequer sabia que tipo de mulher era ela. Porém, sem dúvida, o homem que tinha sobre si era lindíssimo, e se era seu marido tivera muita sorte ao casar-se com ele.

Harry prosseguiu observando-a, e Hermione podia ver em seus olhos a mesma ferocidade que vira nos do lobo. Por um momento, pensou em utilizar a mesma ordem que havia usado ele com o animal, mas duvidava que desse algum resultado.

- Harry... – sussurrou - deixe-me levantar.

Ele não se moveu, ao contrário, pareceu como se não a tivesse escutado. Hermione sentia seu próprio pulso latejando com força em seu pescoço, enquanto uma selvagem excitação parecia concentrar-se em seu ventre. Olhando nos olhos desse homem podia sentir a corrente de tensão que os rodeava.

Ela não se sentia como se ele fosse seu marido, não recordava a sensação de estar em seus braços, pelo contrário, o mais mínimo contato de seus corpos a colocava nervosa e na defensiva, como se fosse uma experiência nova que não sabia como manejar. Era como se seu corpo não reconhecesse o do homem.

Seu olhar passou rapidamente da paixão e desejo a uma grande mostra de raiva e desprezo.

Se era seu marido por que a olhava dessa forma? Supostamente se amavam e ele teria que estar preocupado e olhando-a com doçura, não como se fosse uma intrusa inoportuna. Mas... e se ele não era? E se Harry Potter não era seu marido? Não sabia nada sobre ela mesma, nem sequer onde se encontrava, acaso ele a havia enganado para... Havia lhe feito crer que estavam casados para que ela não resistisse quando...?

Não, não acreditava que fosse isso. Ele teria se valido de todas as oportunidades do mundo se quisesse fazer-lhe isso. Embora, ainda pudesse fazê-lo. Ela encontrava-se tão fraca quanto um gatinho, e Harry era um homem grande e forte. Além disso, um homem como ele não necessitava enganar as mulheres para levá-las para a cama. Devia ter uma longa lista de admiradoras às quais recorrer.

- De verdade você é meu marido? - perguntou-lhe suavemente e com voz trêmula.

Ele dirigiu-lhe, se era possível, um olhar ainda mais penetrante. Lentamente negou com a cabeça, sem perder o contato de seus olhos.

- Mas... Por que... por que me mentiu? - perguntou-lhe, com a voz muito mais baixa.

Harry entrecerrou os olhos. Em meio ao tenso silêncio que se seguiu, Hermione voltou a ver esse olhar de receio em seus olhos verdes e em seu cenho sombrio. E, então, deu-se conta do que se passava...

Era _ele _que desconfiava dela.

- Você estava me testando, verdade? Acreditava que eu estava mentindo quando disse que não sabia quem era.

Harry levantou-se, então, do chão e olhou-a duramente. Hermione não apenas sentia-se débil quanto um gatinho, como também igual de pequena. Aquele homem devia medir, pelo menos, um metro e noventa. Sentira esse corpo tão próximo do seu, sentira seus músculos rígidos como pedra. Tudo naquele homem parecia obscuro e perigoso. E poderoso, muito poderoso, e tudo isso era-lhe incrivelmente excitante.

- Por que, Harry? - perguntou-lhe de novo - Ou esse não é realmente seu nome?

Ele a observava friamente, como se não a ouvisse.

- E meu nome... também o inventou?

Aproximou-se dela e pareceu vacilar quando ela se inquietou visivelmente, em seguida deslizou uma das mãos abaixo da gola de sua camisa, Hermione conteve a respiração enquanto seus dedos retiravam uma corrente de dentro de sua roupa, uma corrente que não sabia que levava.

- Você leva uma placa de identificação. - explicou-lhe, com um sorriso sarcástico.

Quando foi pegar a corrente, sua mão fez contato com a de Harry. A pele dele era cálida e áspera e a sua, tíbia e suave, uma evidente evocação de sua masculinidade contrastando com sua feminilidade. Uma mulher sozinha, com um homem que mal conhecia. E acima de tudo, um homem incrivelmente atraente.

Olhou a inscrição da corrente e leu o nome gravado em letras dourados, _Hermione._

Desesperada, percorreu uma e outra vez os dedos pela inscrição tentando recordar algo, algo! Mas, como antes, ao fazê-lo apenas logrou incrementar a dor de cabeça que a torturava.

O quarto começou a dar voltas ao seu redor. Hermione cambaleou ligeiramente e sentiu as mãos de Harry sobre seus ombros, enquanto a deitava delicadamente na cama. A almofada aninhou-lhe suavemente a cabeça, e a dor começou a cessar.

- Precisa descansar. - disse-lhe ele, ao tempo em que se levantava.

- Não! - exclamou Hermione, levando a mão ao braço dele. - Tenho que saber algo, tudo o que você possa me contar, qualquer coisa...

- Era quase meia-noite... - com um suspiro, Harry voltou a sentar-se na beira da cama. - Contrário ao de costume, Wolf encontrava-se inquieto, agitado, como se intuísse que algo não ia bem, que algo estranho se passava. Eu o segui até o riacho, que agora mesmo é um verdadeiro rio, e literalmente tropecei com seu corpo.

Impressionada, Hermione olhou o animal que havia deitado, satisfeito, ao lado de sua cama.

- Eu estava sozinha? Estava sozinha no meio da noite, com a tempestade? - esforçava-se para clarear a mente, para tentar explicar-se, embora fosse somente um pouco, do que Harry estava lhe contando. - Por que não me levou a um hospital ou chamou a polícia?

- Nessa noite as ruas não estavam transitáveis, estava um completo dilúvio lá fora. Sair de carro com esse clima teria sido um suicídio.

- E agora?

Harry observou-a durante um bom tempo, em seguida levantou-se e aproximou-se da janela. A chuva repicava contra os cristais, e um súbito relâmpago iluminou sua figura. O trovão não tardou em retumbar à distância.

- Na noite anterior... - disse-lhe, voltando-se para ela - ... depois de trazê-la para a cabana, por uns momentos você recuperou a consciência e me suplicou que não chamasse ninguém.

- Eu _supliquei_? Por que haveria de fazer isso?

- Isso é algo que gostaria de saber.

"_Aí está outra vez a sua desconfiança e receio", _pensou, confusa, Hermione. Mas, por quê? Se realmente não a conhecia, nem ela a ele, que sentido teria sua desconfiança dela?

- Você me suplicou também que não deixasse que a encontrassem. - explicou enquanto aproximava-se dela, sondando seu rosto.

- Quem? - Hermione pressionou as têmporas com os dedos, no momento que a dor de cabeça voltou a fustigá-la.

- Esperava que você pudesse me responder isso. - devolveu Harry, com voz carente de emoção. - Você me disse: "Nada de médicos, nada de polícia; não permita que me encontrem". E não levava consigo nenhum documento de identidade.

Ela havia pedido que não chamasse ninguém? Aquilo não fazia nenhum sentido para Hermione.

- É por isso que não confia em mim, por isso que não me acredita? Pensa que sou uma delinqüente em fuga e que ando fugindo da lei? - perguntou-lhe incrédula.

- Poderia ser qualquer coisa, querida. - Harry rebateu secamente. - Definitivamente, você estava fugindo de algo ou alguém essa noite.

Hermione teria começado a rir se tivesse forças para fazê-lo. Por que haveria ela de estar fugindo de alguém? Era ridículo. Nesse momento, voltou a assaltar-lhe uma insuportável dor de cabeça.

Quando passou, sentiu que Harry lhe erguia a cabeça com delicadeza e introduzia uma aspirina na boca. Não queria engoli-la, queria aclarar as idéias para poder pensar. Mas o que podia conseguir lutando contra ele? Harry tinha razão, precisava descansar. Poderia pensar mais tarde quando se encontrasse melhor. Seguramente, quando acordasse já teria recuperado a memória e poderia chamar alguém para que fosse buscá-la. Ao fim de uma ou duas horas, todas as peças se encaixariam em seus devidos lugares.

"_Poderia ser qualquer coisa",_ a recordação das palavras de Harry provocou-lhe um estremecimento. Depois de acercar-lhe um copo de água aos lábios, para que engolisse a aspirina, ajudou-a a apoiar a cabeça na almofada, com deliciosa delicadeza. Hermione sentia as pálpebras pesadas e a cabeça palpitante, mas obrigou-se a abrir os olhos.

- Harry? – murmurou, quando ele já se dispunha a sair.

- Sim?

- Creio que eu gostava mais quando era meu marido.

**

* * *

**

Quando terminou de tirar das sacolas as coisas que acabava de comprar no povoado, Harry dirigiu-se à sala. O fogo que acendera há mais de duas horas, quase havia se apagado, e a temperatura da cabana já era bastante baixa. Saltaram umas pequenas chispas enquanto metia mais lenha na chaminé, e o fogo começava a avivar-se.

Depois de Hermione cair dormida, a tormenta havia amainado durante um tempo e ele aproveitara para ir ao povoado, enquanto ainda era possível transitar pelas estradas. Tinha feito algumas investigações, tais como se teria acontecido algum acidente na montanha durante a tempestade, mas ninguém havia observado nada diferente ou estranho. Também acercara o Xerife para falar um pouco com ele, e tampouco conseguira averiguar algo. Depois de ter comprado algumas coisas, havia apressado-se para retornar à cabana justo ao tempo em que a tempestade reiniciava. Wolf, que se mantivera a postos na porta do quarto de Hermione, acabava de sair com rumo desconhecido, sem preocupar-se com a forte chuva que caía lá fora.

Harry jogou outra lenha no fogo e limpou as mãos nas calças. Não esperara que nevasse mas se, durante o seguinte par de horas, a temperatura continuasse baixando com a mesma constância, sem dúvida alguma nessa noite se formaria uma capa de gelo o suficientemente grossa para se patinar sobre ela. Franziu o cenho ao dar-se conta de que durante um dia ou dois poderiam ter dificuldades para sair da cabana. O que significava que seria igualmente difícil subir até ela.

Harry contemplou as chamas, com os olhos semi-cerrados. _"Por favor, não deixe que me encontrem."_ As palavras de Hermione e seu tom desesperado ressoavam, uma e outra vez, em sua cabeça. Estivera quase inconsciente quando a resgatou da tempestade e levou-a à cabana. Por que devia dar crédito às incoerências que, naquele estado, havia dito a mulher? Especialmente quando tinha golpeado a cabeça e perdido a memória.

Harry aprendera a desconfiar de todo mundo, sem exceção. E, muito especialmente, das mulheres que apareciam nas margens dos riachos de uma montanha, em meio a uma tempestade... e muito próxima da cabana de um agente federal de muita alta classe, a quem meio governo queria localizar para reincorporar ao serviço, enquanto a outra metade queria assassiná-lo.

A agência bem podia fazer esse tipo de coisas: enviar um agente para encontrá-lo. E não especificamente para levá-lo de volta, claro. Embora houvesse passado seis meses apenas, sabia muito bem que ninguém poderia levá-lo à força. Se ela era uma agente, seu dever consistia em avaliar a situação e informar, nada mais.

Sorriu lentamente. Entre o seu intento de deitar-se com ela e em seguida sua queda no chão, Hermione teria muitas coisas que informar a seus superiores. Simplesmente pensando em suas longas pernas e na suavidade de sua pele conseguiu excitar-se por completo. E aqueles olhos... com um suspiro, recolheu o atiçador e cravou-o entre as lenhas. Não podia simplesmente acreditar que aquela mulher, a quem havia resgatado da iminência de morrer de frio em meio a tempestade, fosse uma agente do governo. Sempre tivera uma assombrosa habilidade para detectar outro agente, e não podia acreditar que sua agência tivesse caído tão baixo para pôr em perigo a vida de um dos seus.

Porém... acaso não fora esse mesmo pensamento que estivera a ponto de acabar com ele sete meses atrás? Esse pensamento havia matado Tom e sua mulher, Jenny. Os agentes do grupo de Harry raramente eram casados ou tinham família. Nem sequer tinham amigos. Era demasiado arriscado. Não apenas porque o trabalho era perigoso, mas também porque o risco a estar exposto à chantagem era muito alto. Quando algum agente entrava em seu mui especializado departamento, nunca mais voltava a sair. Se estava casado ou com filhos, eles corriam o mesmo risco, ou até mais que o próprio agente. Tom e Jenny, conscientes disso, haviam aceito o desafio. E nem sequer puderam celebrar seu primeiro aniversário de bodas.

A mão de Harry tensou-se sobre o atiçador, enquanto contemplava fixamente o fogo. Ainda despertava durante a noite com o som de explosão, ainda agora ouvia os gritos de Jenny...

Aquela operação fora um completo desastre. Uma vez que saiu do hospital, Harry havia procurado todos e cada um dos responsáveis, e lhes demonstrado graficamente a sua fúria. Se não tivesse sido por Ron, e pelo posto que este tinha no departamento, nesse mesmo momento estaria purgando sua pena no cárcere.

Ronald Weasley era a única pessoa na qual Harry tinha depositado sua total confiança. A única pessoa a quem considerava um amigo. Os dois haviam entrado na agência na mesma ocasião, há seis anos, e os dois haviam progredido rapidamente, embora em caminhos diferentes; Ron havia escolhido postos de logística e estratégia, enquanto ele havia preferido as missões, a ação. Juntos foram ao inferno e dele regressaram dezenas de vezes, e salvaram a vida um do outro mais de uma vez.

Por isso mesmo, pouco antes de ter ido ao povoado o chamara, o qual, por sua vez, assegurara-lhe que não havia enviado nenhum agente à sua procura. Mas Harry sabia que existia a possibilidade de que outra pessoa o tivesse feito sem seu consentimento. E também sempre existia a possibilidade, ainda que remota, de que Hermione trabalhasse em outro departamento ou para um governo diferente. Harry tinha informação de que muitos homens e mulheres foram capazes de matar por isso. E se essa gente tinha averiguado que ele se encontrava ali, talvez tivessem tentado contatá-lo através de uma mulher.

De todas as formas, logo saberia. Enviara a Ron o copo de água no qual ela havia bebido. Suas impressões digitais revelariam a identidade dessa misteriosa mulher.

- Harry?

Ao ouvir esse inesperado chamado voltou-se rapidamente, erguendo o atiçador, disposto a defender-se. Hermione olhava-o do umbral do quarto, com os olhos muito abertos e agarrando-se à gola da camisa que levava posta. Murmurando uma maldição em voz baixa, Harry baixou lentamente sua "arma"

O primeiro impulso de Hermione foi dar meia volta e fechar a porta com chave, mas seus pés se negavam a mover-se. Assim sendo, engoliu o nó que sentia na garganta e permaneceu onde estava.

- E-eu... sinto, não queria assustá-lo.

- Não deveria estar de pé. - disse ele, tenso.

- Já me sinto muito melhor.

Levemente atenuada pela luz do fogo da chaminé, a escuridão invadia o aposento, as sombras dançavam no rosto de Harry. Parecia feroz e perigoso. Perigoso mais que tudo.

Hermione perguntou-se porque a olharia com tanta atenção. Não parecia olhá-la a ela, mas sim _dentro_ dela. Como se soubesse coisas que até ela mesma ignorava. Esteve a ponto de rir ante a ironia desse pensamento, já que a própria Hermione não sabia nada de si mesma. Ao ver que Harry voltava a colocar o atiçador em seu lugar, soltou o ar que estivera contendo.

- Não queria incomodá-lo. - deu um passo vacilante dentro do aposento. - Pensei que poderia usar seu telefone.

- Para chamar a quem? - perguntou-lhe Harry, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- A polícia, para começar. Quiçá alguém tenha denunciado meu desaparecimento ou encontrado meu carro.

- Recentemente acabo de voltar do povoado. - informou-lhe, aproximando-se dela. - Ninguém denunciou nenhum desaparecimento, nem encontrou o seu carro.

- Isso... isso não é possível. - sussurrou.

- Ao que parece, sim, é.

A sala começou a girar ao seu redor e teve que retroceder até a porta, para segurar-se em algo e não cair no piso, mas de repente encontrou-se nos braços de Harry.

- Estou bem. - protestou. - De verdade.

Harry levou-a para perto da chaminé e a fez sentar-se num sofá frente ao fogo.

- Claro, e eu sou Dom Quixote.

- Não. - negou Hermione, tocando as têmporas com dedos trêmulos. - Você é muito mais atraente e tenebroso que Dom Quixote, eu diria que se parece mais a Heathcliff de "O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes"

Hermione não acreditava na audácia de suas poucas palavras. _"Deus meu, realmente eu disse isso?"_ Um rubor incrível estendeu-se por suas bochechas enquanto erguia seu olhar para ele.

Harry permanecia de pé, frente a ela, com os polegares enganchados nas cinchas pelas quais passava o cinto de seu jeans, seus olhos brilhavam divertidos, e as chamas do fogo dançavam em seu escuro cabelo. Hermione, por sua vez, ansiava que a terra a engolisse. Não sabia o que dizer.

- Como está sua cabeça? - perguntou ele, rompendo o silêncio, ao pressentir a vergonha da morena.

- Creio que a equipe de construção que tenho na cabeça decidiu dar-se um descanso para, em seguida, continuar martelando. - respondeu, conseguindo ver um sorriso fugaz no rosto de Harry, justo antes que tomasse assento a seu lado.

- Deixe-me dar uma olhada.

- Não, de verdade, estou bem.

Mas Harry já se aproximava dela e Hermione não teve mais remédio que ceder, ou optar por saltar diretamente no fogo. Algo que esteve a ponto de fazer quando sentiu as pernas dele roçarem nas suas.

- Vire-se.

Tomou-a pelos ombros para fazê-la girar, até que ficou de costas para ele. Hermione não pode dominar um estremecimento quando sentiu que ele afastava seu cabelo.

- Pode ser que isto doa um pouco.

Não doeu, muito pelo contrário. Quanto ele retirou a bandagem, uma maravilhosa sensação, como um delicioso formigamento, espalhou-se por sua cabeça e seu pescoço, descendo até seus ombros.

Harry a fez girar a cabeça rumo a luz da chaminé. Quando Hermione sentiu sua respiração abrasando-lhe o pescoço, fechou os olhos de prazer e, apesar de si mesma, começou a relaxar, enquanto ele dava uma suave massagem na base do pescoço. Pensou, languidamente, que Harry levava impregnado em sua pele o aroma da tempestade e algo mais, algo, inclusive, mais potente e atraente. Era _seu_ próprio cheiro. Uma mescla de sabonete, pinho e terra molhada. Por um momento, seu coração parou, antes que começasse a bater num ritmo frenético.

- É diferente...

- O quê? - Hermione dominou outro estremecimento, quando sentiu os dedos dele enredar-se entre seus cabelos.

- Seu cabelo.

- O que tem meu cabelo?

- A cor de seu cabelo é estranha, há várias tonalidades de castanho e loiro. Mas se vê que é natural. É uma cor muito rara...

Hermione demorou uns instantes para assimilar suas palavras. Com um gesto de desgosto afastou-se e voltou-se para olhá-lo.

- Eu estive a ponto de morrer, perdi a memória, e você se dedica a fazer-me piadas.

- Não é uma piada. Seu cabelo _é_ natural.

Harry queria acrescentar que também era suave, tanto como a seda. Ansiava enterrar os dedos naqueles brilhantes caracóis castanhos. Porém, quando viu o brilho das lágrimas em seus olhos, se maldisse por seu desejo incontrolável e deixou cair as mãos dos lados.

- Olhei-me no espelho do banheiro... - sussurrou precipitadamente. - Foi como olhar a uma estranha. Tem idéia do que é isso?

"_Mais do que imagina"_, pensou ele, mas não disse nada.

- Harry... Quero que me leve ao povoado, ante ao Xerife.

Harry tinha querido fazê-lo, tanto pelo bem dela como pelo seu próprio. Alguém tinha que estar procurando-a... sua família ou seus amigos. E, decerto, não precisava de um marido furioso que lhe atirasse porta abaixo. Qualquer que fosse o problema no qual havia se metido, era problema dela, não seu. Não tinha nenhum sentido permanecer ali.

Porém, não podia esquecer de seu desesperado tom de voz e da angústia que viu em seus olhos quando a encontrou. Se se tratava de uma representação, era uma atriz condenadamente boa. Mas, se não fosse isso, então alguém havia tentado matá-la, e esse alguém poderia tentar outra vez.

- De acordo. - levantou-se e a olhou. - Digamos que satisfaça seu pedido. E então, o quê?

- Não... não compreendo.

- Há uma hora não existia nenhum informe de uma pessoa desaparecida e ninguém havia encontrado seu carro. Meus vizinhos mais próximos, uma família alemã chamada Schulz, vive a uns três quilômetros daqui, e resulta que durante este mês ela está fora. Uma cabana de aluguel, propriedade dos Hamilton, encontra-se a um quilômetro mais além da dos Schulz, mas agora mesmo esta fechada para reformas.

- Não posso ter caído do céu. – protestou, frustrada.

- Provavelmente não, o que quer dizer que você teve que vir pela rodovia principal, mas esta está muito longe do riacho para que você viesse andando em meio a tempestade. Como não há carro algum, é evidente que alguém a trouxe até aqui.

- E me abandonou? - perguntou Hermione, abrindo muito os olhos.

- Parece que sim.

- Mas por que...? - se deteve bruscamente quando a assaltou um terrível pressentimento. - Acha que... é possível que alguém quisesse...?

Não pode pronunciar a palavra "violar-me". De repente, doía-lhe, inclusive, respirar. Desviou o olhar, lutando por manter a compostura, mas seu corpo começou a tremer.

- Não. - Harry tomou-a pelos ombros e obrigou-a a encará-lo. - Em seu corpo não há indício algum de que alguém houvesse infligido um dano físico desse tipo.

- Como sabe? – sussurrou, com voz rouca e os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Quando a trouxe aqui, estava coberta de barro...

- E? - olhou-o confusa.

- E tive que lavá-la. Suas roupas não estavam rasgadas, como teria sido lógico nesse caso.

- Oh… já vejo. - estava começando a compreender, com demasiada clareza, o que queria dizer. Até esse momento havia estado muito confusa e desorientada para pensar em seu estado físico e no estado de suas roupas. - Assim que nessa noite você teve que... ehmm... teve que...

- Tinha que fazê-lo, Hermione. Você estava ensopada, coberta de terra e sangrando. Tive que despi-la e enfia-la na ducha, não apenas para lavá-la e comprovar a gravidade de suas feridas, mas também para fazer que recuperasse o calor. Terá que confiar em mim quando digo que me portei como um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

Confiar nele? Sim, teria que confiar em Harry, não tinha outra opção. Contudo, o pensamento de que ele, um desconhecido, lhe tivesse tirado a roupa e a visto nua... de repente, a imagem, ou melhor dizendo, a sensação da pele nua de um homem em contato com a sua a assaltou de novo, como havia acontecido na noite anterior quando acordou pela primeira vez. Só que nessa ocasião, compreendia sua origem. Ruborizada, olhou-o com a boca aberta.

- Você também... duchou-se? Nu...?

- Temo que sim, era a forma mais fácil e rápida. Estava quase tão encharcado e coberto de barro quanto você, e até agora nunca me duchei vestido.

- Oh, Deus. - desviou o olhar, ardendo de humilhação e vergonha.

Tomando-a pelo queixo, Harry ergueu sua cabeça para que o olhasse e sorriu.

- Se você tem namorado, sou um homem morto. - brincou.

"_Namorado?"_, perguntou-se Hermione. Acaso teria um? Se era assim, como podia ser tão incrivelmente consciente da presença de Harry nesse mesmo momento? Do aroma de sua pele, do calor de seu corpo, do contato de sua mão em seu queixo? Olhou seus lábios e sentiu que uma estranha cócega lhe percorria o corpo.

- Devo-lhe minha vida. - disse, baixando a voz.

Harry aproximou-se ainda mais e Hermione sentiu seu cálido alento em sua bochecha.

- E a Wolf.

A jovem sorriu e ele afastou-se lentamente.

- Levaremos um par de dias, seguramente você recordará quem é, ou alguém começará a procurá-la.

- E se ninguém me procura ou me reclama? - perguntou ela, deixando de sorrir.

Sua preocupação comoveu Harry. Compreendia melhor do que ela pensava. Via-se a si próprio doze anos atrás, com nove anos de idade: sozinho, separado de Sarah e esperando uma família adotiva que nunca chegou.

- Todo mundo tem alguém no mundo.

- E você? - Hermione levantou seu olhar até ele.

- Eu não. - respondeu, enrijecendo a mandíbula.

Tanta desesperança viu Harry em seus olhos, que se maldisse interiormente por não ter mentido.

- Por que está fazendo isto? - perguntou-lhe ela. - Por que está ajudando alguém que não conhece?

Harry disse a si mesmo que essa era uma boa pergunta. Poderia dizer que porque ela, talvez, fosse uma agente do governo que padecia de amnésia, e que, por isso, não seria boa idéia que a levasse à polícia. Ou também poderia responder-lhe que sempre estava disposto a ajudar as pessoas que se encontravam em problemas. Mas, claro, isso seria uma mentira. Ao olhá-la e descobrir a angústia que se refletia em seu rosto, decidiu que realmente só havia uma resposta. E estranhamente era sincera.

- Não sei.

Hermione assentiu, aceitando aparentemente aquela resposta.

- O que se passa com o seu trabalho, ou com o que está fazendo aqui? Não estou incomodando?

- Sou agente de seguros. - mentiu Harry, respondendo com cuidado. - Quebrei o ombro e agora mesmo estou de repouso por prescrição médica.

Disse a si mesmo que, em parte, aquilo era certo, Era agente e, além do mais, era rigorosamente certo que havia quebrado o ombro.

Hermione suspirou cansada e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, ao tempo em que olhava fixamente o fogo da chaminé.

- Hey, Harry. – disse, depois de um longo tempo em silêncio.

- Sim?

- Dado que você me salvou a vida, acha que também poderia me dar de comer? Morro de fome.

Hermione lhe sorriu com um brilho travesso no olhar.

Harry sentiu que lhe faltava o ar, vai-se saber por que, tinha a impressão de que essa garota, Hermione, lhe faria ter mais de um problema, mais que tudo cardíacos, se continuasse sorrindo-lhe assim, além de ter que dar-se umas tantas duchas frias...

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Bueno, aí está mais um capítulo de Amor de Meia-Noite, bem grandinho, por sinal. Aproveito a ocasião para comunicar que o próximo capítulo não sei quando publicarei, mas farei um esforço para que dentro de duas semanas eu consiga atualizar.

Em nome da autora e do meu, agradeço a todos que acompanham AdM, em especial àqueles leitores que deixaram review: **FranciGranger** (_Obrigado pela parte que me toca, Franci, eu tento honrar as histórias que traduzo, buscando manter-me fiel à gramática espanhola, que é rica e uma das mais complexas – tão mais que o português. Além do mais, prometi a Lady fazer um bom trabalho de tradução de sua história – e assim espero estar fazendo. Sobre a sua pergunta, basicamente teremos Harry e Hermione como protagonistas, porém quatro personagens de Rowling farão sua aparição. Um deles, Harry já mencionou neste capítulo, é Ron – embora este só faça a sua "entrada triunfal" perto do fim; já os outros três, mais adiante você os verá "em ação". Basta ler para ver. ;-) Beijos._); **Bárbara Jane Potter** (_ahauahauhauahau, eu também tenho uma queda por homens viris, que têm iniciativa e sabem o que querem. ;-) Quanto às cenas mais 'calientes', digamos que prometem tanto quanto as de PCU, embora sejam em número menor. Abre parênteses: a cena do dedinho bobo de Harry por entre a blusa da Hermione, é de mexer com os hormônios, não? Sutil e, ainda assim, quente, muito quente baby. ;-) Sobre as duas outras fics da Lady que pretendo traduzir, bueno, só estou esperando ela termina-las para iniciar os trabalhos. Além dessas duas, existem na fila mais duas outras fics extraordinárias, que foram sucesso absoluto entre os fic-leitores latinos, uma delas tendo superado a quota das 1000 reviews. Agora o projeto-projetão, que não sei se levo adiante, é traduzir a big fic da Rakaomi, "Una Hermione para Recordar". Mas isso... isso, por enquanto, está só na vontade. Não vou prometer nada. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!)_; **Pink Potter** (_ahuahuahauaha, amore se você estivesse no lugar de Hermione, certamente pensaria "coisas impróprias", não? Ah, pensaria sim, que eu sei! – ou quem sabe... faria! ;-)_ _Beijos!)_; **Lady Voldemort** (Que bom que tenha gostado da história! Em nome da autora, agradeço. Beijos e volte sempre!); **FAFA** (_Garota esperta! Anos de FFNET! Sacou desde o início que se tratava de Wolf. ;-) Quanto a não demorar em atualizar, não prometerei nada, mas, dentro de minhas possibilidades, me esforçarei para não atrasar. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!_); **...Miss Veronica...** (_A.S.: Eu percebi, depois, que a sua review em RU saiu cortada, mas de qualquer forma, inteira ou pela metade, eu respondi. ;-) Ho ho ho, sim, sim, eu sou uma menina má! Eu não 'adianto' as atualizações e não revelo dados importantes das histórias, mwahauahuahau! ;-) E só não sou mais má, porque ser má o tempo todo também me dá tédio. ;-) E não acuse Harry de safadeza, que eu sei que você, no lugar da Hermione, teria um treco – de prazer! – só de ter um homem desse porte brincando de "dedo bobo" dentro da sua blusa, ahauahauhaua! Ou, um homem assim pra aquecer os pés - só os pés? ;-) - em dias frios. Que tal? ;-) Bueno, Srta. Rudolph, A Rena de Nariz Vermelho, uma bitoca na ponta do seu narizinho e até o próximo episódio, digo, capítulo!_)

Abraço e hasta pronto, amigos!

**Inna **


	4. Capítulo IV

**Amor de Meia-Noite**

Tradução (autorizada) da fic "Amor de Medianoche" (reeditada)

**Entrada:** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2086794(barra)1(barra)

Autora: Lady Verónica Black

Tradutora: Inna Puchkin Ievitich

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Capítulo Quatro**

Hermione sentou-se à mesa da pequena cozinha, com o olhar concentrado no prato de sopa que tinha diante de si. Levava meia hora morrendo de fome, antes que terminasse de tomar banho e recompor-se um pouco, mas acabava de perder o apetite no mesmo instante que sentou-se frente a Harry.

Era intensamente consciente de que estava a sós com um homem que não conhecia, que nunca vira em sua vida. Ou, ao menos, acreditava que nunca o tinha visto antes, corrigiu-se. Havia se esforçado para recordar o que tinha lhe sucedido, mas cada vez que tentava a dor de cabeça se fazia insuportável. Observou Harry enquanto comia, assombrada tanto com o seu apetite quanto pela tranqüilidade com a qual aceitava aquela situação, como se constantemente encontrasse mulheres desconhecidas no escuro de sua porta. O que, considerando seu aspecto, poderia ser muito bem o caso...

- Obrigado pela roupa e por... eh... As outras coisas que me comprou no povoado. - disse-lhe, agradecida pelas botas, as calças e as camisetas que trouxera para ela. Ainda não as havia provado, mas lhe pareciam ser de seu tamanho. Harry também lhe comprara alguns artigos pessoais que incluíam, para sua manifesta vergonha, roupa íntima e objetos de toucador. - Por favor, certifique-se de guardar as faturas para que eu possa devolver o dinheiro que gastou.

Harry tomou um longo trago para, em seguida, deixar o copo de vidro sobre a mesa de um golpe seco.

- Isso vai ser difícil, já que eu roubei a maior parte.

Hermione olhou-o incrédula, enquanto tentava não engasgar-se com a comida.

- O que você fez?

Ele encarou-a com a mesma paciência com a qual um pai olha seu filho, quando este lhe pergunta "por que o céu é azul?"

- Não podia comprar objetos e roupas de mulher sem levantar suspeitas naquela gente. Pinewood é um povoado pequeno. Todo mundo me conhece e sabe que vivo sozinho. Como não quero que as pessoas pensem que adquiri algum tipo de costume incomum em mim, pensei que seria melhor ser discreto com o tema.

- Roubar é algo discreto para você?

- Não... só é algo necessário. Se isto faz com que você se sinta melhor, deslizei alguns bilhetes pelo mostrador do mercado. Judy os encontrará e, como é dona da loja, os guardará no bolso.

"_Um truque honesto" , _pensou Hermione. Isso deveria tê-la consolado, porém apenas conseguiu avivar a ardente sensação que levava dentro de si. Apesar de seu incômodo, estava encantada com a roupa e os demais artigos. O fato de possuí-los, embora fossem umas poucas coisas, dava-lhe um certo sentido de identidade. Além do suéter, da camisa e da saia que vestia quando Harry a encontrou, os quais ele havia lavado e colocado para secar, não tinha nada seu. Inclusive os sapatos havia perdido durante a tempestade.

Também estava agradecida pelas meias que ele havia-lhe proporcionado. Eram demasiado grandes, mas suaves e cálidas, como a roupa íntima e a camisa que também lhe emprestara... e que eram dele também. De novo, o estômago se encolheu ante esse pensamento.

- Judy é sua amiga? – perguntou-lhe com cautela.

Harry deu de ombros enquanto tomava a última colherada de sopa.

- É uma pergunta muito pessoal? - voltou a inquirir ela.

Harry limitou-se a encará-la, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Hermione levantou-se e ergueu o queixo no ar, irritada pelos obstáculos que ele estava pondo à suas perguntas.

- Esta é uma situação bastante delicada, Harry. Estou em sua casa, vestindo sua roupa... creio que deveria estar preparada para enfrentar a possibilidade de que uma namorada ciumenta irrompa de um momento a outro na cabana, atirando a porta abaixo pelos ciúmes.

- Ah! – exclamou, enquanto mastigava lentamente um pedaço de pão, pensando em suas palavras. - Crê que Judy se irritará se ficar a par que tomamos banho juntos?

- Não nos tomamos banho JUNTOS, Harry!

- Ah, não? Vá lá... Então... como se chama quando duas pessoas estão sem roupa, sob a água, e lavando-se com sabonete?

- Não foi assim e você sabe. - sabia que ele estava brincando com ela e, com raiva, segurou o garfo mais forte que o devido. - Pode ser que você ache divertida minha ansiedade, mas eu a acho extremamente incômoda, Harry.

- Hermione… Judy tem oitenta e quatro anos e faltam-lhe os dentes. - fez um grande esforço para não rir da cara da garota ante a notícia. - Realmente envergonha você que eu a tenha visto nua?

Hermione esteve a ponto de engasgar-se com a comida outra vez. Como esse homem podia mostrar-se tão indiferente com esses assuntos?

- Banhar-se com um desconhecido pode ser que seja, para você, um fato divertido e cotidiano, mas asseguro-o que para mim não o é!

- Pois eu o acho extremamente excitante. – sorriu, o de olhos verdes.

- Você sabe o que quero dizer... - repôs ela, ruborizada. - Eu não tomo banho com desconhecidos.

- Bom, você não pode estar segura disso, não? - Harry deixou de sorrir. - A não ser que tenha recordado algo e não me contou.

Ali estava outra vez esse olhar de desconfiança. Uma imperceptível tensão em sua voz e em seus lábios. E em seus olhos, um indubitável brilho de frieza e receio. Hermione tinha a inexplicável sensação de que qualquer que se interpusesse no caminho desse homem correria um sério perigo.

- Não lembro nada, Harry. Oxalá pudesse fazê-lo. Eu poderia ser uma mecânica de carros tanto quanto uma neurocirurgiã, e a verdade não sei, não me recordo de nada. Mas seja lá o que for, eu não sou assim, quero dizer... não dessas que... eu... não sou...

- Uma garota fácil de seduzir?

- Exato. – ruborizou-se de forma furiosa.

- Linda sorte a minha. - suspirou Harry. - Uma bela e sexy mulher em meus braços e não posso fazer nada a respeito.

Hermione ergueu-se, tensa, e baixou o olhar para seu prato.

- Não zombe de mim dessa forma. - disse, em voz baixa.

- De que forma?

- Não sou bela e muito menos sexy.

"_Ela deve estar de brincadeira... ou não?" _pensou Harry, enquanto a observava. Sua melena castanha caía em preciosas ondas ao redor de seu rosto, de formato de coração, e mechas douradas emolduravam suas suaves e delicadas feições, dando a seus enormes e doces olhos mel um grande contraste. Conhecia muitas mulheres que seriam capazes de matar por uns cílios tão longos e uma pele suave como a sua. Por que Hermione não podia acreditar-se atraente?

Enquanto comia, estudou-a detidamente por uns momentos. Ruborizada, Hermione mantinha tensos os ombros e evitava cuidadosamente não olha-lo. Era estranho, mas Harry não podia recordar quando fora a última vez que viu ruborizar-se uma mulher por tão somente observa-la.

- Então, o que você pensa? - perguntou ele, afastando-se para trás em sua cadeira. - Que tipo de pessoa crê que era... ou que é?

- Não sei. - respondeu, e Harry detectou a angústia em seus olhos.

- Uma secretária, quem sabe? Que mantém uma aventura com seu chefe, quem, por sua vez, tenta desfazer-se de você antes que sua esposa o descubra?

- Mas é claro que não! - seus olhos desprendiam fogo. - Jamais teria uma aventura com um homem casado.

- Uma dona de casa, então? - continuou Harry. - Com quatro filhos e casada com um respeitável senhor, mais velho vinte anos?

- Não tenho nem marido nem filhos. - respondeu, apertando os lábios.

- Como sabe?

- Simplesmente sei.

"_Sabe?"_, perguntou-se Harry. Acaso estava-lhe ocultado algo? Ou tudo era uma mentira desde o princípio? Parecia tão condenadamente inocente. Se era uma agente, realmente era muito, muito boa. E se estava mentindo, descobriria. Isso era algo do qual estava seguro.

- De acordo. - Harry empurrou seu prato vazio para um lado e olhou-a nos olhos. - Então, o que é que sabemos sobre você?

- Não entendo a que se refere.

Harry olhou-a, obrigando-se a concentrar-se nos fatos e não na forma de seus rosáceos lábios ao falar.

- Bom, para começar, sua idade. Calculo que tenha uns vinte e quatro anos ou vinte e cinco anos. Criou-se na Inglaterra, mas mudou-se, ainda pequena, para Los Angeles. É prática e eficiente, e com bons modos.

- Como é possível que tenha averiguado tudo isso sobre mim?

- Sua forma de falar, a maneira como se move, a roupa que usava...

- O que há com minha roupa?

- Não é de nenhuma marca conhecida, nem de estilista. Simples e conservadora.

- Simples e conservadora? - disse a morena, olhando-o seriamente, com o cenho franzido.

"_O que ocorre com esta mulher?"_, perguntou-se Harry, contrariado. Havia-lhe dito o quão bela e sexy era e ela o negara rotundamente, tomando-o por mentiroso; agora dizia-lhe que sua roupa era conservadora e simples, e voltava a ofender-se.

- Era apenas uma observação - disse, com tom cansado -, não um preconceito.

- E que outras observações você tem para me fazer, senhor Holmes?

Hermione cravou o garfo num pedaço de carne de seu prato, e Harry teve a inconfundível sensação de que ela havia desejado crava-lo no peito dele.

- Bom, para continuar, você não tem aspecto de ser mecânica de carros ou neurocirurgiã.

- Ah? E como sabe disso? - inquiriu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Por suas mãos.

- Minhas mãos?

- As mãos dizem muito de uma pessoa. As suas não falam de trabalho físico. Sua pele é suave, está acostumada a cuidar das unhas, e agora mesmo tem algumas quebradas, mas com resto de esmalte. Creio que se esforçou para agarrar-se em algo, talvez rochas ou uma árvore. Muito provavelmente você caiu, e golpeou a cabeça. Mas há uma ligeira aspereza no dedo indicador direito, o que significa que está acostumada a escrever bastante em sua vida diária. Ademais, há uma pequena cicatriz na polpa do mesmo dedo que me chamou a atenção, já que é antiga porém com feridas similares em seus arredores, e, pelo tipo do talho destas, pouco profundo e limpo; diria que é por algum corte de papel, o que deve significar que você trabalha ao redor de muitos documentos, ou livros. O que seria bastante lógico, já que seu vocabulário é extenso e preciso, sinal de uma grande fixação pela leitura e seu bom nível acadêmico.

Por uns momentos a mulher fitou-o atônita, intentando que sua cabeça processasse toda a informação que havia deduzido o homem, em somente observar suas mãos.

- Parece mais um detetive do que um agente de seguros. - murmurou Hermione, intrigada por suas observações.

Deixou de um lado do prato os talheres, pensando, com expressão sombria, que Harry estava certo. Aparte os raspões que tinha nas palmas das mãos e nos joelhos, sua pele era lisa e suave, e seus dedos eram finos e longos. Olhou as unhas quebradas, tentando imaginar que tipo de acidente poderia ter sofrido...

A martelada que torturava-lhe o cérebro começou de novo. De repente, a visão de suas mãos perdeu nitidez, e o aposento e seu ambiente esfumava-se rapidamente.

"**_Estava escuro, muito escuro, tudo era negro... fazia muito frio... A chuva fustigava-lhe a cara e não lhe deixava ver com claridade... a roupa grudava-se ao corpo... suas mãos tremiam... já não via suas mãos, se não as de outra pessoa... As mãos de um homem, agarrando-a... tentando empurra-la... Ela o mordia, cravando-lhe os dentes na carne sob o polegar... sentia o sabor de sangue em sua boca, o homem furioso gritava-lhe e empurrava-lhe... Ela caía de costas lentamente no vazio... Mate-a se é necessário... Mate-a... Mate-a... Mate-a...!"_**

Hermione sentia-se como se um pedaço de aço pressionasse-lhe o peito. Não podia respirar, nem tampouco pensar. Fechou os olhos, aterrorizada tanto por suas recordações como pelo que não podia recordar. Sentia-se constrangida por sentimentos que não podia compreender: traição, pânico, horror... Gritou, aterrada, quando duas grandes mãos agarraram-na pelos ombros com força.

- Hermione!

Tremendo, a jovem abriu os olhos e encontrou-se com o olhar preocupado de Harry.

- Eu o mordi na mão. - sussurrou, prisioneira do pânico. - Queria matar-me.

- Quem, Hermione? - ele ajoelhou-se a seu lado, tentando tranqüilizá-la.

- Estava tão furioso... - Hermione ouvia em sua cabeça, e com perfeita clareza, a voz daquele homem furioso, fora de controle, que queria mata-la.

- Diga-me seu nome, sua descrição... - pediu-lhe, apertando-a com mais força nos braços.

Hermione abriu a boca para responder... mas nenhuma palavra saía de seus lábios. Não lembrava de nenhum rosto, nenhum nome. Era apenas uma voz sem corpo. Nesse momento, ouviu-se um som proveniente da porta traseira da cozinha. Hermione gritou, assustada, e lançou-se nos braços de Harry.

- Não ocorre nada. - abraçou-a, por um momento, e depois levantou-se. - É Wolf.

Abriu a porta e entrou o lobo, jorrando água e sacudindo-se. A jovem abriu muito os olhos ao ver que o animal trazia algo na boca, e quando aproximou-se dela, encolheu-se de medo. Agitando a cauda, Wolf deixou cair um escuro e empapado objeto aos pés de Hermione, que fechou os olhos, não suportava a idéia de pensar no que podia chegar a ser isso.

- Hermione... - disse-lhe Harry, com tom suave. - Abra os olhos, por favor.

A jovem negou com a cabeça, enquanto ocultava seu rosto no peito de Harry.

- Vamos, preciosa, não passa nada, abra-os.

Quando o fez, viu, assombrada, que se tratava de um sapato negro de mulher. _Seu _sapato.

Pela mente deles só havia dúvidas, perguntas sem respostas. Ela, sem saber quem era, sentindo-se perdida em sentimento e recordações que não compreendia. Ele encontrava-se num dilema: a quem seguir... seu instinto, a lógica ou seu coração?

--------------------------------------------------------

**Nota da Tradutora:**

E chegamos ao quarto capítulo de Amor de Meia-Noite...

Como de praxe, em nome da autora e do meu, agradeço a todos que acompanham a fic, especialmente aos leitores que deixaram review: **Pink Potter** (_Hermione é uma garota esperta. Afinal, que mulher, no seu juízo perfeito, não iria querer um Harry assim para marido, hm? ;-) Beijos e até a próxima atualização – que espero não demore._); **Giselle** (_Não é pra menos você ficar doidinha, ahauahauhau! Tomar banho com um pedaço inteiro de "bom" caminho assim... ui, só mesmo em sonhos. ;-) Eu compreendo você... ô se compreendo! ;-) Beijinhos!_); **FranciGranger** (_Olha que "coincidência", eu também não acredito que a Hermione seja uma agente disfarçada. ;-) E não digo que em breve saberemos a real identidade dela e o que, de fato, lhe aconteceu, mas garanto que o clima de "tensão" só tende a se intensificar. E quando falo "tensão", não me refiro só ao mistério, à ação e ao perigo, mas a outro tipo de tensão que surge entre um homem e um mulher... numa cabana... a sós... você sabe. ;-) E, sim, o Harry by Lady Verónica Black é sempre assim, naturalmente sexy, viril, altamente seguro, com um ar misterioso, ligeiramente sombrio, do tipo que desnuda uma mulher só com o olhar – aquele tipo de homem que a gente pede a Deus de presente e pra quem diria "Me joga na parede e faz de mim uma putana!", ahauhauahaua! ;-) A Hermione também é outra que nas mãos da Lady se torna uma mulher naturalmente sensual, sem apelação erótica alguma, guardando um ar de inocência e fragilidade que deixa caras do tipo de Harry totalmente fora de si. ;-) Combinação perfeita, não acha? ;-) Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!_); **FAFA** (_Só tem um ano de FFNET e mesmo assim é esperta. ;-) Mas você vai ter que esperar um pouquinho mais para saber o que realmente aconteceu com Hermione. Até lá, curta o clima de "tensão" entre ela e Harry. Acho que vai dar para o gasto, não? ;-) Beijinhos!_); **Fadinha** (_Sim, eu pretendo traduzir a AdM até o último capítulo. Portanto, não se preocupe: eu traduzirei, eu traduzirei! ;-) Beijos!_); **...Miss Veronica...** (_Gostou do seu mais novo apelido? Você e suas auto-descrições é que me inspiram. ;-) É, as cenas pós-queda são excitantes... claro, não mais que as cenas dos dois deitados, juntinhos, não necessariamente dormindo, se me entende. ;-) Portanto, "sim", teremos cenas "calientes" futuramente. ;-) Ahauahuahauahau, e acredite, eu não duvido que você saiba "usar melhor" um homem desse "pedigree". ;-) E, certamente, aquecer os pés seria uma das últimas coisas pensada. ;-) PS1: "Meio desesperada quanto a reviews", você diz. Isso me soa ligeiramente familiar... Acaso você tem TOC (Transtorno Obsessivo-Compulsivo)? ¬¬' PS2: Relativamente falando, a review ficou consideravelmente grande... ou não. De qualquer forma, use e abuse do reviews-book, e o melhor: sem culpa nenhuma. ;-) Beijundinha e até o próximo capítulo!_); **Bárbara Jane Potter** (_Pois é, Bárbara, homens! Como diria o ditado: Ruim com eles, torridamente pior sem eles. E se alguém aqui deve ser culpado pela nossa necessidade deles, esse alguém não é a gente, mas a deusa que nos fez assim, "marias-moles", e o deus que os fez tão deliciosamente irresistíveis. Ou seria o contrário? Deus nos fez "fracas de juízo e vontade" em relação a eles, e a deusa os fez irresistíveis e tentadores? De qualquer forma, cá entre nós: homem é um bicho bão, não? E homens como esse Harry da fic, então, me fazem gritar: Aleluia! Hosana nas Alturas! ;-) Bueno, continuando... você tinha dito: "eu odeio qd algueem tah traduzindo uma fic e ai a autora pára de escrever... e deixa todo mundo na mao!" Pois é, é por isso que não quero começar a traduzir as duas outras fics da Lady. Já me basta Reverto Umquam, que a Jaina brecou e deu uma sumidinha básica, e agora eu fico preocupada, sem saber se ela vai seguir com a fic ou não... Ao menos, duas outras fics H/H que desejo traduzir já foram finalizadas. Para uma das autoras, eu já enviei pedido de tradução, e estou no aguardo. Quanto a fic da Rakaomi, não, ela não foi baseada no filme 'Um amor para recordar'. A fic é gigantesca (começo a suar frio só de me imaginar traduzindo) e envolve mistério (com enigmas, profecias, deuses e demônios), romance, aventura e diálogos bem elaborados numa história totalmente cativante e longa, muito longa, onde Hermione é mais que a "mocinha" lutando ao lado do herói, mas sim uma autêntica heroína, uma Escolhida, assim como Harry. Mas acho que talvez eu comece a traduzir algo mais leve da Rakaomi, algo como a nova fic comédia-romântica dela, e que está fazendo o maior sucesso. "O harry tah cada vez mais um tesao!", você disse. Ahauahuahaua! E olha que ele não mostrou nem a metade do que pode fazer com uma mulher... ;-) Hermione, sua sortuda! Ai, ai... agora eu é que pergunto: por que eu não tenho a mesma sorte que ela, heim? ;-) Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo!_)

Hasta pronto, amigos!

**Inna **


	5. Capítulo V

****

Amor de Meia-Noite 

Tradução (autorizada) da fic "Amor de Medianoche" (reeditada) 

**Entrada:** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2086794(barra)1(barra)

Autora: Lady Verónica Black

Tradutora: Inna Puchkin Ievitich

----------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo Cinco**

Dois dias mais tarde, quando a tempestade, por fim, já havia amainado, Harry encontrou o outro sapato de Hermione. Durante um momento permaneceu ao pé do barranco, examinando-o. Abaixo havia uma parede rochosa de mais de dez metros de altura; a uns dois metros acima de onde encontrara o sapato, havia outro pedaço de tecido azul marinho, enganchado num ramo. O tecido procedia da saia que Hermione usava na noite em que a encontrou.

Hermione havia caído nesse mesmo lugar. Era incrível que não houvesse morrido, ou que não houvesse ficado gravemente ferida. Sobreviver à queda já fora suficientemente surpreendente, mas o fato de que houvesse continuado andando pela margem do riacho, até cair tão próxima da cabana, fora um milagre.

Fechando, com força, a mão sobre o sapato,pensou que o terror podia explicar essas coisas; fazer com que uma pessoa cometesse atos que, em circunstâncias normais, pareciam sobrenaturais. Era o mesmo terror que, há dois dias, vira nos olhos de Hermione, quando assaltou-lhe aquela fugaz recordação na cozinha.

Desde aquele dia não voltara a pressiona-la, em busca de informação. O que, então, necessitava era descansar. Ficara dormindo a maior parte daqueles dois dias. Já haviam-lhe desaparecido as dores de cabeça e a ferida estava curando-se bem, o único que precisava era descansar e muito.

Quando Harry deixou a cabana um tempo antes, ela acabava de entrar no banheiro. Ao ouvir o som da água da ducha, vira-se assaltado pela lembrança de seu suave corpo despido; as sensações que despertaram essa imagem nele haviam sido tão intensas, que obrigaram-no a sair da cabana para não acabar fazendo uma loucura. Havia decidido que já era hora de rastrear os passos que Hermione dera naquela noite, quando encontrou-a no riacho.

Voltou a olhar o cume do barranco, a rodovia principal passava por ali acima. Teriam arremessado Hermione de um carro, de modo que logo havia caído, rolando pelo barranco? Ou teria sido uma queda acidental? Restava outra possibilidade, cada vez mais improvável: que fosse uma agente, e que tudo isto fosse uma farsa. Certamente, requeria uma grande capacidade para fazer um trabalho como esse, além de uma grande dedicação, mas existiam agentes desse calibre. Harry havia sido um deles. Homens e mulheres que dariam sua vida por seu trabalho. Teria feito ela um trabalho semelhante, para, em seguida, cair vítima de seu próprio plano?

Porém, não conseguiria mais respostas permanecendo ali todo o dia meditando, pensou desgostoso. A chuva já devia ter apagado todas as pegadas dela, do topo ao despenhadeiro, mas, quiçá, restasse algo... por pequena que fosse a pista. Poderia escalar a parede rochosa ou, melhor, voltar à cabana para subir ao cume pela estrada principal.

A cabana... o banho...

Ao pensar em Hermione, com a água quente deslizando por seu corpo nu, decidiu que a melhor opção, por ora, era fazer algum exercício físico e subir ao cume do despenhadeiro. Já havia deixado o sapato no solo e dirigia-se até a parede de pedra, quando sentiu que alguém o estava observando. Conhecia demasiado bem essa sensação para ignora-la, era como um arrepio no pescoço e nas costas. Com um gesto natural, abaixou-se como se fosse amarrar o cordão do sapato, com a intenção de tirar a arma que levava no bolso de sua jaqueta. Ao detectar um movimento procedente de uma árvore próxima, jogou-se no chão, tirando a pistola e gritando, em tom imperativo:

- Saia detrás da árvore! Agora mesmo!

Era Hermione.

- Que, diabos, está fazendo aqui? - perguntou-lhe Harry, abaixando a arma e lançando uma maldição mentalmente.

- Eu... - Hermione deu outro passo adiante, com os olhos fixos na pistola - ... estava dando um passeio... - acertou dizer, por fim.

Vestia a calça jeans e as botas que ele havia trazido do povoado, e também um suéter seu. Era impossível não fixar-se na forma como os jeans destacavam a voluptuosidade de seus quadris e suas longas pernas, ou a forma como seu peito avultava no insipiente suéter verde musgo dele. Harry passara duas noites dando voltas sem descanso no sofá, imaginando-a em sua cama, vestindo apenas sua camisa.

Hermione aproximou-se cautelosamente dele, e Harry notou que ainda tinha o cabelo úmido da ducha, a brisa agitava os cachos em torno de seu rosto, ainda ruborizado pela ação da água quente e, desde onde estava, podia sentir o cheiro do sabonete, além do seu cheiro natural, lavanda. Com um suspiro, guardou a arma em seu bolso.

- Não deveria estar aqui. - disse-lhe, com mais severidade do que havia pretendido.

- Já não podia suportar mais estar encerrada na cabana, Harry. - replicou ela - Está tão lindo aqui fora.

- E se alguém está procurando você? Alguém que você não quer que a encontre? Não crê que este seria o primeiro lugar ao que viria, onde tudo começou?

- Não tinha pensado nisso. - olhou-o assustada.

- Pois deveria começar a fazê-lo, Hermione.

A cabelos castanhos disse a si mesma que Harry tinha razão, muita razão. Era estúpido sair a campo aberto, sabendo que alguém desejava matá-la. E não tinha dúvida de que alguém havia tentado assassina-la, como também sabia que poderia tenta-lo novamente. Embora, fosse por uns minutos, sentira a necessidade de sair da cabana. Havia seguido o curso do riacho, escoltada por Wolf, até que o animal desviou-se para ir perseguir uma esquilo. E quando vislumbrou Harry, havia sentido o impulso de esconder-se detrás das árvores para observa-lo.

Sabia que fora uma estupidez observa-lo dessa forma, mas durante o tempo que passara acordada na cabana com ele, realmente nunca se sentira capaz de olha-lo diretamente. Não ao menos sem que ele devolvesse-lhe, de imediato, um olhar frio, com aqueles profundos olhos verdes que tinha. Uns olhos que faziam-na estremecer de inquietude e de algo mais, algo não de todo desagradável, mas sim perturbador. E, a exceção daquela sua tentativa de deitar-se com ela no primeiro dia, parecia que ignorava-a totalmente. De fato, Hermione pensava que com essa saída, de alguma forma ele havia querido afastar-se de sua presença.

Instintivamente sabia que nunca havia conhecido um homem parecido. Cada movimento que fazia, cada palavra que pronunciava, cada gesto de seu rosto, estavam calculados com um determinação impressionante. Não era um homem que confiasse facilmente em alguém, e Hermione intuía que ainda desconfiava dela. Às vezes, tinha a impressão de que Harry se ressentia com ela por imiscuir-se em sua vida, e outras vezes parecia divertido com a situação. Porém, acima de tudo, a inquietava, embora também a fascinasse ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione notou que ele se abaixava para recolher algo. Era seu sapato... seu outro sapato perdido.

- Você o encontrou aqui?

- Não se sente como uma espécie de Cinderela? - perguntou-lhe Harry, com um tom seco, depois de concordar com a cabeça.

Hermione olhou o sapato encharcado, cheio de barro e depois seus jeans e a roupa que levava posta.

- Uma vez desaparecido o feitiço da meia-noite, você quer dizer.

Harry sorriu, algo que rara vez fazia, constatou a jovem. _"E melhor que continue assim_", pensou de imediato ela, já que aquele sorriso havia-lhe provocado uma estranha espécie de estremecimento interno, que não gostou. Depois de examinar o sapato, perguntou-lhe:

- Como o encontrou? Onde estava?

- Acima do despenhadeiro passa uma estrada principal, que vai até o povoado, ao que parece... você caiu de lá de cima.

Hermione ergueu a vista, apertando o sapato em sua mão.

- Eu...? Aqui é onde...?

- Onde você caiu. - assinalou um lugar uns dois metros acima de onde estavam. - Ali há um pedaço de tecido de sua saia, naquele ramo.

- Isso esta... tão alto... - sussurrou.

- As rochas estavam úmidas e escorregadiças. - comentou Harry, após assentir sombrio. - Você deve ter deslizado, golpeando-se nas rochas e pedras, que frearam a sua queda. Ali vejo uns arbustos quebrados que também devem tê-la freado.

"_Deus meu, como pude sobreviver a uma queda assim?"_, perguntou-se Hermione. Ao olhar o pedaço de sua saia no ramo, gelou-lhe o sangue. Voltou a reviver as imagens que haviam-na assaltado na cozinha um par de dias atrás. A voz furiosa, o sabor de sangue em seus lábios, a chuva...

- Hermione.

Piscou e olhou-o. Nem sequer dera-se conta que ele fizera-a sentar-se em uma pedra lisa, para depois ajoelhar-se a seu lado.

- Está recordando algo? - perguntou-lhe.

- Nada que não tenha contado antes a você. - respondeu ela, depois de negar lentamente com a cabeça.

Harry observou-a durante um longo tempo, como se estivesse pensando com cuidado uma delicada decisão.

- Hermione – disse-lhe, lentamente, escolhendo cuidadosamente suas palavras. - Quero tentar algo, mas você tem que estar de acordo e confiar em mim.

Algo em seus olhos, no tom de sua voz, a fez estremecer-se. Até esse momento, havia confiado em Harry porque era sua única opção. Agora ele estava permitindo-lhe escolher. Queria que confiasse nele voluntária e completamente. Poderia fazê-lo?

Sentiu um nó na garganta ao fita-lo e ver sua sombria expressão. Se Harry quisesse feri-la, ela não poderia fazer muito para evita-lo. Continuava estando tão indefesa como quando a resgatou. Se não havia-lhe ferido até esse momento já nunca o faria. E, suspirando lentamente, concordou.

Harry levantou-se e atraiu-a para si.

- Feche os olhos, e passe o que passar, não os abra.

Hermione fez o que lhe ordenava. Aspirava o cheiro do bosque em torno de si: a pinhos e terra úmida. E a Harry, sentia como seu aroma invadia todos os seus sentidos. Quando aproximou-se mais dela, a jovem reconheceu qual era seu cheiro característico. Cheirava a bosque. Logo ouviu-o situar-se às suas costas.

- Vou colocar meu braço ao redor dos seus ombros.

Começou a acelerar-se o coração. Harry estava recriando aquela noite, tentando abrir uma brecha em sua amnésia e obriga-la a recordar. Sentiu seu braço rodeando-lhe os ombros, atraindo-a até seu peito.

- Está chovendo. - sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. - Você tem frio e medo.

Tinha medo, embora desde já não era porque recordasse algo daquela noite. Era de Harry que tinha medo, ou melhor dizendo, de si mesma e da reação que estava experimentando ao contato de seu corpo. Ardia-lhe a pele e respirava com rapidez. Sentia seu corpo tenso, e também a leve carícia dos lábios dele na orelha quando sussurrava-lhe.

- Um trovão... - agregou, com voz rouca - ... e relâmpagos. O solo está enlameado, é difícil caminhar.

Hermione tentou concentrar-se no que dizia, mas estando tão próxima dele resultava-lhe impossível. Sentia débeis os seus joelhos.

Sem prévio aviso, Harry apertou seu braço e atraiu-a mais para si. A jovem ofegou, confusa, ante esse súbito movimento.

- Está escuro. - disse ele, com voz fria -, e você quer escapar de mim. Sabe que vou _mata-la_…"

Hermione começava a assustar-se, forcejava com seu abraço mas era demasiado forte.

"**_Mate-a... Mate-a... Maldita seja, não a deixe fugir... Se é necessário, faça-o... Mate-a, digo-lhe... Mate-a..."_**

Envolveu-lhe a escuridão. A chuva açoitava-lhe o rosto. Retorceu-se freneticamente nos braços que não a soltavam de seu feroz agarro, e gritou, gritou com toda sua alma, ao ver-se a si mesma arrastada de volta a um carro azul e sabendo que a matariam se a alcançassem. Mordeu-o com força, e quando ele a soltou, voltou-se rapidamente para seu agressor... para dar-lhe, com todas as forças, uma joelhada no meio das pernas.

Harry perguntou-se porque estava vendo estrelinhas quando estava em pleno dia. Também perguntou-se porque estava sentado no barro, tentando encher de ar uns pulmões que pareciam não funcionar.

- Harry!

Ouviu Hermione pronunciar seu nome, mas a dor era tão intensa que não podia nem falar.

- Oh, Deus meu, Harry! Você está bem?

"_Bem? Se estou bem? Claro que não estou bem!"_, dizia ele para si mesmo.

- Eu sinto tanto. - desculpou-se Hermione, terrivelmente envergonhada. - Não pensei, quero dizer, não me dei conta... Ai, por favor, perdoe-me, não quis golpeá-lo...

Harry aspirou uma profunda bocada de ar e, em seguida, pestanejou várias vezes. Viu o rosto de Hermione muito próximo do seu. Seus olhos estavam escurecidos pela preocupação, e suas bochechas vermelhas pela vergonha da situação.

- Harry, por favor. - disse, frenética, enquanto passava-lhe uma mão pelos olhos, ao ver que este não reagia. - Fale comigo, diga algo, estou começando a me preocupar seriamente... Harry!

- Estou bem. - respondeu ele, elevando a voz, embora lhe saísse mais aguda que o normal. - Perfeitamente bem.

- Oh não, Harry, eu sinto.

Ajoelhou-se a seu lado e aninhou-lhe o rosto entre suas mãos. Harry sentia seus suaves dedos acariciando-lhe ternamente as bochechas. Já podia respirar bem e a dor ia desaparecendo pouco a pouco.

- Diga-me a verdade, o machuquei muito?

Harry custava admitir que havia-lhe ferido... seu orgulho mais que tudo. Duvidava que ela pesasse mais de cinqüenta quilos, e ele pesava o dobro que ela, além de ultrapassa-la em mais de trinta centímetros de altura. Sem mencionar o fato que era experto em mais de seis disciplinas de artes marciais e que fora treinado para repelir qualquer tipo de ataque surpresa. Podia desmantelar uma bomba atômica em dois minutos ou desarmar todo um grupo de agentes ele sozinho, no entanto... Não podia repelir o simples golpe de uma mulher. Não queria nem imaginar a cara de Ron se se inteirasse disto, nem ele mesmo poderia acreditar...

A verdade era que quando, uns momentos antes, a abraçou tão estreitamente e sentiu o corpo dela unido tão intimamente com o seu, não havia pensado em nada que não fosse suas longas pernas, seu traseiro pressionando em seu quadril, e o aroma de seu cabelo e pele depois da ducha. O desejo havia disparado dentro dele como um foguete.

- Estou bem. - repetiu, com certo desgosto.

- Está seguro?

- Eu disse que sim, Hermione. Se a faz sentir melhor, pode fazer-me um exame para ver que está tudo em ordem e que não há dano. O que lhe parece isso?

- Definitivamente está melhor. - replicou Hermione, ruborizando-se, mas com uma ponta de irritação em sua voz - Creio que já está perfeitamente bem.

Retirou as mãos de seu rosto e começou a levantar-se, mas ele impediu-lhe.

- Recordou algo.

Sua tez, ruborizada um momento antes pela vergonha, tornou-se pálida. Sentou-se a seu lado, sobre o solo forrado de folhas e agulhas de pinho, e suspirou profundamente com o olhar baixo e ausente.

- É como olhar-se num espelho embaçado. - explicou ao cabo de uns segundos. - Vejo rostos e imagens incompletas, estão difusas... não posso ver nada definido, é como ver por uma lente mal enfocada.

- Diga-me igualmente, Hermione. Diga-me o que vê.

- Ele me deixou ir quando o mordi, depois eu... - tragou saliva, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas - ... me voltei e dei-lhe uma joelhada com toda a força que pude.

Ao divisar que ela começava a tremer, Harry segurou a mão dela entre as suas, seus dedos estavam frios como o gelo.

- Espero que tenha dado uma bem forte nesse desgraçado.

- Eu também. - sorriu ela.

Dar ou receber consolo sempre havia sido algo alheio a Harry, mas quando viu que começava a tremer, abraçou-a com um movimento tão natural quanto respirar. Ela afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, enquanto agarrava-se com força em seus ombros. Ele sentiu a umidade das lágrimas através de sua camisa.

- Tenho muito medo. - sussurrou ela.

- Ninguém vai machuca-la. - apartou-lhe, com ternura, o cabelo do rosto, para olha-la nos olhos. - Não tirei você da lama para nada, sabe?

Sentiu que ria suavemente contra seu peito e depois, quando ouvia-a soluçar, tensou-se visivelmente. O que tinha essa mulher que fazia-lhe desejar saltar de arranha-céus e parar as balas com os dentes? Tentou dizer-se que teria feito o mesmo com qualquer mulher numa situação semelhante, mas sabia que não era certo. Aquilo já não era mais um trabalho. Havia-se tornado algo pessoal. _Ela_ o tornara algo pessoal.

Inclusive nesse mesmo momento, ainda tentou dizer-se que Hermione não era seu problema, que deveria leva-la à polícia para que se ocupasse dela. Mas seu instinto disse-lhe que isso seria um erro, que fazendo isso poderia firmar sua sentença de morte.

De repente,Hermione afastou-se dele, com os olhos ainda cheios de lágrimas.

- Você disse que era perigoso que eu saísse daqui, que alguém poderia estar me procurando. Isso quer dizer que eu poderia pôr em perigo a você também... devo ir-me, não posso permanecer mais tempo aqui.

Dispôs-se a levantar-se, mas ele impediu, tomando-a suavemente pelos braços.

- Hermione, não há por que preocupar-se por mim, sou...

"_Sou o quê? Um agente especial do governo, treinado para combater todo tipo de terrorista e criminosos? Que, por isso, sou mais que capaz de cuidar de mim sozinho?_, perguntou-se a si mesmo. Ela não apenas não lhe acreditaria, senão que, além disso, pensaria que estava louco. Não, ainda não era adequado dizê-lo. E se não era necessário, nunca o saberia.

- Sou mais que capaz de cuidar de mim mesmo.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, apoiando as mãos no peito de Harry.

- Mas você não sabe, não pode estar seguro. Não posso deixar que corra esse risco. Não por mim.

Suas palavras o surpreenderam, e ao mesmo tempo tocaram uma fibra de seu ser que, até esse instante, acreditara morta. Quando fora a última vez que alguém se preocupara com ele?

Hermione olhou-o fixamente, com expressão séria, e os lábios apertados num gesto de decisão que o fascinou. De repente, Harry foi incapaz de tirar o olhar desses lábios. O aroma dela enchia-lhe os sentidos, uma limpa e suave fragrância que era somente sua, tão doce quanto sedutora. Em seguida, fitou seus olhos, de um castanho escuro com reflexos dourados. Viu que se escureciam conforme sustentava-lhe o olhar. Seus lábios entreabriram-se como para fazer-lhe uma pergunta. Nenhum dos dois se moveu. Apenas se observavam.

- O que ocorre, Harry? - sussurrou-lhe Hermione silenciosamente, incapaz de desviar seus olhos do verde de seu olhar.

Harry não compreendia nada. Ou, quiçá, não queria compreender. Fosse o que fosse, uma irrefreável necessidade se impôs à toda lógica. Suas mão retesaram-se em seus braços, enquanto a jovem inclinava-se até ele.

- Nem sequer sabe quem sou. - disse, precipitadamente. - Nem eu mesma sei quem sou.

- Não parece que isso me importe. - replicou Harry, e se dispôs a beija-la.

Tinha gosto de sol e menta fresca. Hermione deslizou as mãos por seu peito e emitiu um suspiro tão suave quanto a brisa que os acariciava.

"_Estou completamente desequilibrado. Decididamente, estou louco"_, recriminava-se Harry mentalmente. Não tinha direito de beijar aquela mulher, de abraça-la e aproveitar-se de sua vulnerabilidade. Mas atraiu-a mais para si e aprofundou o beijo, completamente desesperado por encher-se de seu sabor. De percorrer a suavidade de sua boca. Ela respondeu-lhe igual ou mais avidamente que ele, logrando que apenas pudesse apagar em sua garganta um gemido de prazer, ante a suave carícia de sua língua em sua boca.

Ali estava outra vez, pensou ele. Aquela inocência tão atraente quanto intrigante. Uma ternura e sensualidade capazes de deixar louco qualquer homem. E quando Hermione deslizou os braços por seu pescoço e pressionou-se ainda mais contra ele, isso foi precisamente o que conseguiu: deixa-lo completamente louco.

A noção de tempo ou lugar haviam deixado de existir para Hermione. Ouviu o distante canto dos pássaros e em seguida o som de sua própria voz, sussurrando seu nome: "Harry". Era uma desconhecida não somente para ele, senão para si mesma, para seu próprio corpo. Os violentos sentimentos que assaltavam-na eram-lhe estranhos, ainda que familiares, de uma forma primitiva e inconsciente os reconhecia, como se sempre houvessem estado dentro dela, esperando ser despertados. Assustava-a e excitava-a ao mesmo tempo. Sua pele eriçava-se ante o contato do peito de Harry, e deu-se conta que ansiava que ele a acariciasse por todos as partes. O simples pensamento de suas mãos sobre sua pele a enlouquecia. Tê-la-ia tocado um homem daquela forma antes? Poderia ter esquecido um prazer tão inefável como aquele?

Não somente havia perdido a memória, mas também a cordura, pensou desesperada. Por que, caso contrário, respondia Harry com tanta paixão? Estava ali, com ele, como se aquilo fosse o mais natural do mundo. Como se beija-lo e entregar-se a ele, sem reservas, fosse o mais natural e lógico nessa situação.

Harry saboreava, ansioso, seus lábios, insistente, implacavelmente. Tremendo de desejo, de repente, Hermione encontrou-se deitando-se de costas sobre a terra úmida, o aroma das folhas e do bosque enchiam seus sentidos. Beijou-a profundamente, arqueando o corpo sobre o dela, e Hermione adiantou-se para recebê-lo, abraçando-se em seu pescoço e suas costas, com ânsia. O desejo enroscava-se e amarrava-se em seu interior, e quando sentiu que Harry deslizava uma mão por sob seu suéter e roçava suavemente seu seio, com a palma de sua mão, aquele nó de necessidade estendeu-se entre suas pernas, em meio a uma deliciosa dor.

Hermione gemeu ansiando mais, desesperada por tê-lo mais próximo, por senti-lo sem a barreira de sua roupa, por senti-lo contra ela, dentro dela. Seus gemidos sussurravam súplicas para que se apressasse, para que a tocasse. E quando Harry beijou suavemente a suave pele de seu pescoço, não pensou em nada mais, tudo foi inconsciente, tudo eram puras sensações, tudo era paixão e desejo. Todo o seu mundo reduziu-se às carícias desse homem. Tudo reduziu-se a Harry.

De repente, Wolf latiu de algum lugar próximo e Harry, em meio ao beijo, franziu o cenho. Maldizendo, entre dentes, o animal, levantou-se lentamente. Hermione olhou-o, reclamando com todo o seu corpo e sua alma que voltasse com ela, que continuasse o que estava fazendo. E, com um suspiro bastante notório, Harry ajudou-a a levantar-se.

- Não deveria ter feito isto. - disse-lhe, com voz rouca.

Que não deveria ter feito o quê? Realmente havia dito isso, perguntou Hermione desviando o olhar, negando-se a que visse as lágrimas de vergonha que inundavam seus olhos. Desejava, com toda a sua alma, que a terra lhe engolisse nesse mesmo momento. Como pudera deixar-se levar dessa forma, rolando pelo chão com um homem que mal conhecia, deixando que a tocasse e a beijasse de forma tão íntima? E se não houvesse parado por insistências de Harry... Nem ela mesma sabia o que teria chegado a fazer!

Mas Harry sim, o sabia: era exatamente o que havia desejado fazer... e o que ainda queria fazer.

- Será melhor que eu volte. - disse a jovem, enquanto sacudia a roupa, para que ele não visse a forma como tremiam-lhe as mãos. - Sinto-me um pouco cansada, quero preparar a ceia e...

- Hermione – tomou-a por um braço. - Eu sinto. Isto não deveria ter acontecido. Perdi o controle, e... eu sinto muito.

"_Que não haja acontecido já é o suficientemente mau"_, pensou ela. Suspirou lentamente e retirou o braço de seu agarre, sentindo que sua pele voltava a arder sob seus simples toque.

- Eu também sinto, Harry. Não tenho causado mais que problemas desde que você me trouxe para a sua casa. Encontrarei uma forma de compensa-lo por todas as moléstias que lhe provoco, eu lhe prometo.

E partiu antes que ele pudesse respondê-la, ou que suas forças fraquejassem e se pusesse a chorar como uma menina, diante dele.

Harry ficou olhando, confuso, como partia... estivera muito próximo, muito próximo de cair num abismo que, há muito, prometera-se não voltar a ver. Perdera o controle, algo mais forte que sua razão-lógica o havia manipulado, e isso era algo que não se permitia em sua vida. Não, se queria continuar vivo. Não, se queria ajudá-la.

----------------------------------------------

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Meu muito obrigado aos leitores de AdM, em especial a: **Bárbara Jane Potter** (_Eu entendo o professor da Pink. Eu, por exemplo, vivo dizendo que gosto tanto de homem, mas tanto, que se fosse homem seria gay, ahauahauahuahau! Porque homem é bicho bão, claro, tirando aqueles que estão mais para bichos do que para homens. E sim, eu entendo perfeitamente o seu gosto por esse tipo "vilão", já que uma parte de mim também sente atração por homens misteriosos, que emitem uma intensa aura de segurança e auto-domínio. ;-) Quanto a fic que pretendo traduzir e está à espera da autorização da autora, bueno, sinto em informar que ainda estou aguardando uma resposta. Mas, enquanto isso, talvez eu comece as traduções assim mesmo. Já sobre a fic da Rakaomi que você torce pra que eu traduza, como sempre eu não prometo nada, exatamente para não decepcionar o leitor. Só tenho mesmo uma pretensão, se vou leva-la adiante, só o tempo dirá. Quem sabe, num belo dia, eu pinto com a fic traduzida e pego todos de surpresa... quem sabe. ;-) Olha, tem tanta fic boa em espanhol, mas tanta, que eu chego a ficar nervosa, querendo traduzir todas, mas sabendo que é humanamente impossível, porque são muitas para uma pessoa só que já dispõe de pouco tempo. Justamente por conhecer os meus limites é que não saio pegando uma porrada de fic pra traduzir, sabendo que não daria conta e acabaria deixando o leitor na mão, com a demora absurda das atualizações. Porque eu também sou leitora e sei o quanto é chato esperar por um novo capítulo. Então, eu já disse a mim mesma que só vou começar a tradução de uma fic, quando uma outra já estiver sido finalizada. No momento, pelo menos uma já está em fase de fechamento, que é Luzeiros Negros. Quando o último capítulo for publicado, aí sim eu vou me dedicar à tradução de outra história – do grupo seleto que tenho para escolher. Wow! Você me adora? Que coincidência! Eu também me adoro, ahauahauhaua! ;-) Tá, eu entendi a essência da sua declaração e fico lisonjeada. ;-) E sim, concordo que homens do pedigree de Harry são um delicioso produto da imaginação feminina, porque na vida real é praticamente impossível encontrar um homem que concilie a sua masculinidade com um caráter elevado, terno, protetor, compreensivo, fiel, e por aí vai... Finalizando: mulheres seriam perfeitas se não fossem tão suscetíveis aos homens. Mas nós gostcha, fazer o quê? ;-) Beijinhos e até!_); **FranciGranger** (_Claro que pode e deve me chamar de Inna! A menos que queira arriscar escrever meu nome inteiro, Inna Puchkin Ievitich, toda vez que quiser me chamar. ;-) Mas já vou logo dizendo que não sou fã de formalismos, então por que a dúvida? É Inna e só. ;-) Com relação à sua pergunta: Sim, em breve veremos outros personagens conhecidos em ação, como também teremos mais "ação" entre Harry e Hermione, se me entende. ;-) Quanto às fics da Rakaomi, minha boca é um túmulo, lá-lá. ;-) Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!_); **FAFA** (_Como dizia Pele Le Gambá: Et vive l'amour! Enquanto isso, a gente vai ficando só no desejo de estar no lugar da Hermione. Oh vida, oh céus. Beijinhos e até breve!_); **...Miss Veronica...** (_ahauhauahaua, você SEMPRE vai achar um capítulo curto demais para a sua eterna ânsia. ;-) E eu sei que você achou o capítulo de tamanho razoável só pra remediar. ;-) Por que o mundo é tão cruel, você pergunta? Porque eu não estou no comando dele. Se o mundo fosse meu, homens com selo de qualidade Puchkin seriam embalados para presente e entregues às mulheres que os merecessem. Sim, porque nem todas as mulheres estão habilitadas a manusear homens de verdade. E as minhas criações seriam de primeira linha. ;-) Porém – limpando a garganta -, voltando aos assuntos pendentes: Sim, eu li a fic inteira (ela já foi concluída há tempos) e posso garantir que no próximo capítulo um personagem muito conhecido do universo potteriano fará sua primeira aparição e alegará algo que surpreenderá a todos, mwahauahauhaua! gargalhada diabólica E não se preocupe (melhor seria dizer, não fique ansiosa... ¬¬), as "ceninhas lemon" hão de vi, mas primeiro deixe que a autora termine de construir a ponte de ligação sentimental entre Harry e Hermione. Acredite, você não vai perder nada esperando (com exceção da sanidade ;-)) Beijunda e hasta! P.S.: Que bom que eu ajudei a liberar o demônio que há em você, assim a franga que corre solta em mim terá companhia, ahahuahauahauahau!_);

Hasta pronto, galera!

**Inna **


	6. Capítulo VI

**Amor de Meia-Noite **

Tradução (autorizada) da fic "Amor de Medianoche" (reeditada) 

**Entrada: ** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2086794(barra)1(barra)

**Autora: ** Lady Verónica Black

**Tradutora: ** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

Quase havia anoitecido quando Harry voltou à cabana. O ar estava cheio do aroma do bosque e algo mais, algo definitivamente delicioso e incrivelmente maravilhoso. Deu-se conta, então, que alguém estava cozinhando pão. Wolf seguiu-o até a cabana e, farejando, dirigiu-se rapidamente para a porta da cozinha que estava na parte traseira da cabana. Para esse animal a lealdade deixava de ter sentido quando se tratava de comida, pensou Harry, sacudindo a cabeça, divertido, sem dúvida alguma nisso os machos não diferiam muito, fossem da espécie que fossem. Não era que o culpasse por isso, se ele não tivesse se comportado de uma maneira tão estúpida naquela tarde teria se apressado a correr atrás de Wolf.

Mas comportara-se de forma estúpida e imatura com ela. Hermione estava sozinha, sentia-se vulnerável e confusa. Ela voltara-se para ele em busca de ajuda, não para que a seduzissem e a usassem. Em algum lugar tinha uma vida, uma família, e, talvez, um namorado ou marido. Ele não tinha nenhum direito de aproveitar-se de sua pessoa ou de sua inocência.

E Hermione era inocente. Havia advertido sua inexperiência naquele primeiro dia em que ela despertou e tocou-a. E tanta era sua inocência que disparara o desejo de Harry por ela, de um modo quase animal. Cometera um erro que não tinha intenção de repetir. Uma vez que conseguisse de Ron o informe das impressões digitais, a enviaria de volta à sua casa, aonde quer que pertencesse, junto aos seus.

- Harry?

Chamou-o da cozinha, e Harry surpreendeu-se ao perceber a forma como se acelerava o pulso ao escutar o som de sua voz. Ele nunca tivera uma casa, um lugar para o qual voltar, um lugar onde alguém o recebesse com os braços abertos... nunca tivera uma mulher em sua vida que o esperasse com um sorriso, ao término de cada dia.

Sentindo um estranho calor no peito, deu-se conta que nesse momento estava sorrindo.

Mas seu sorriso evaporou-se. Hermione, como aquela cabana, era algo temporal. Qualquer outra coisa era uma pura fantasia. Um fogo acolhedor e o aroma do pão caseiro eram luxos aos quais não podia permitir-se. Dispôs-se a voltar, pensando em sair para que o ar fresco aclarasse a mente. Mas quando viu Hermione no umbral de sua cozinha, não pode fazê-lo.

Havia tirado o suéter e voltara a por sua camisa branca, com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos, que lhe ficava gigante, fazendo um claro contraste com suas ajustadas calças azuis. Também havia trocado as botas por um par de grossas medias cinzas. Ao vê-la ali, com seu olhar tímido e as bochechas ruborizadas, ficou tão impactado quanto se houvessem-no golpeado com um porrete.

- A janta já está quase pronta. - disse, com tom vacilante - Vou servi-la depois de você se lavar.

Harry assentiu e, quando ela desapareceu no interior da cozinha, foi ao banheiro para lavar as mãos e pentear um pouco o cabelo, ação que, obviamente, tal como esperava, não teve um bom resultado. Ao regressar à cozinha, viu-a colocando um prato de cenouras frente a um prato cheio de carne assada condimentada. Junto à porta traseira, Wolf estava ocupado devorando a comida que ela havia-lhe preparado.

- Não tinha por que ter feito isto. - disse-lhe Harry, acercando-se a ela.

- Precisava fazer algo. - replicou Hermione, apressando-se em desviar o olhar. - Você não somente salvou-me a vida, Harry, você curou-me as feridas, cuidou de mim, e deu-me de comer. Agora que já estou melhor, o menos que posso fazer é preparar-lhe uma comida decente.

Harry teve, por um momento, um breve e lascivo pensamento sobre as várias coisas que Hermione poderia fazer para agradecer-lhe, e nenhum incluía preparar comida.

- Tenho uma torta de chocolate acabando de ser preparada no forno, estará pronta em um par de minutos. - apressou-se em dizer ela. - Espero que goste do purê de batatas, embora tenha saído demasiado pastoso porque não sabia se tinha batedeira elétrica, e não queria que pensasse que eu estava bisbilhotando em suas coisas, mas a carne e as cenouras estavam na geladeira e...

Enquanto tirava a torna do forno, Hermione continuou falando sem cessar, acerca da preparação da carne, pedindo desculpas adiantadas porque o mais seguro é que houvesse saído muito seca e que à ela não importaria que não comesse. Durante sua precipitada explicação, evitara cuidadosamente olha-lo na cara, Harry deu-se conta que estava muito nervosa ao notar o tremor de suas mãos e a mania constante que tinha de morder-se o lábio inferior. E sabia perfeitamente porque estava nervosa.

Num impulso, Harry tomou-a da mão quando ela acabava de pôr uma jarra de suco na mesa. A jovem retesou-se de imediato ante o seu contato.

- Hermione – disse-lhe, com tom suave que não sabia que tinha. - Creio que será melhor que falemos sobre o que aconteceu está tarde, ou senão nenhum de nós poderá desfrutar da ceia.

- Eu sinto. - replicou ela, logo após concordar com a cabeça. - Não sei o que me passou, de verdade lamento muito.

Harry olhava-a assombrado. Acaso ela estava-lhe pedindo desculpas?

- Estou segura de que eu, antes, não era assim. - continuou - Quem sabe, o golpe que me dei na cabeça converteu-me numa mulher lasciva, em algum tipo de ninfomaníaca ou pervertida.

"_Uma mulher lasciva? Ninfomaníaca? Pervertida?_, repetiu-se Harry, incrédulo. Era evidente que ela estava falando a sério, mas teve que fazer grandes esforços para conter o riso. Conhecera mulheres "lascivas" e "pervertidas" em sua vida, e definitivamente Hermione não se encaixava nesse tipo de mulher. Perguntava-se que cara poria ela se confessasse-lhe que nunca em sua vida uma mulher, lasciva ou não, havia-lhe feito perder o controle sobre si mesmo daquela forma, que estivera a ponto de toma-la ali mesmo no bosque, apesar de que sabia que o mais seguro é que pertencesse a outro homem, apesar de que não tinha direito de fazê-lo...

- Hermione, olha, você está equivocada...

- Eu já sei. Eu... eu pensei que você queria me beijar. Pensei que você... bom, que você queria, que estava, ehhmm... – ela se interrompeu ruborizada.

- Que eu estava o quê?

- Você sabe. - desviou o olhar ao passo que apenas emitia um suave murmúrio. - Excitado.

Enquanto contemplava seus lábios, Harry não desejava outra coisa que aproxima-la mais de seu corpo e demonstra-la o quão correto era o que dizia. Que ela tinha toda a razão ao pensar isso, porque ainda agora, apesar de ter transcorrido horas do episódio, ainda sentia seu sangue correr rapidamente por sua veias, como o calor apoderava-se de sua mente até deixa-lo praticamente cego à razão alguma.

- Lancei-me sobre você como uma louca. - Hermione fechou os olhos e exalou um longo e profundo suspiro. - Nem sequer quero pensar o que você estará pensando de mim.

Obviamente, pensou surpreso Harry, não podia imagina-lo. E se a abraçasse nesse mesmo instante, pouco espaço restaria para a imaginação, já que o que estava pensando estava sendo mais que notório em seu corpo. Mas naquele dia já havia aprendido a lição, e sabia que se voltasse a fazê-lo já não poderia deter-se, apesar das conseqüências não poderia deter-se.

- Hermione, não estou acostumado a explicar ou justificar minhas ações, e menos ainda a desculpa-las. - replicou ele, em tom firme. - Mas quero que escute com atenção - deslizou um dedo sob seu queixo e obrigou-a a olha-lo nos olhos. - Você é uma mulher muito bonita...

- Não tem que me dizer essas coisas para que eu me sinta melhor, Harry.

- Agora deixe de me interromper, Hermione. Você é uma mulher preciosa, acredite ou não, você é muito bonita e NÃO se lançou sobre mim como uma louca. Eu também queria beija-la.

- É sério? - Hermione olhou-o fixamente, com seus inocentes olhos castanhos.

"_Deus meu, que não me olhe dessa maneira"_, rezou, em silêncio, o de olhos verdes.

- Queria beija-la e fazer-lhe muitas coisas mais. - explicou, acariciando-lhe lentamente a bochecha com o polegar, já incapaz de conter-se em toca-la. - Mas entenda que não posso fazê-lo.

- Não pode?

- Não.

Harry aspirou aquele aroma tão peculiar de Hermione, um aroma que suscitava uma reação quase dolorosa nele. Sua pele tinha o toque da seda sob seus dedos, e esteve a ponto de voltar a perder o controle quando viu que ela aproximava-se lentamente. _"A sedução perfeita"_, pensou, então, e esse pensamento chegou acompanhado da dúvida. Hermione era demasiado perfeita. Era como se um computador houvesse analisado suas fantasias para modelar a mulher de seus sonhos. Uma mulher forte, valente, mas por sua vez terna e doce, inocente e apaixonada. Uma mulher com a qual podia sentir-se cômodo. Uma mulher em quem podia confiar.

"Mas eu não confio nela... eu..."

Ele não podia confiar em ninguém, e inclusive se pudesse fazê-lo isso não mudaria nada. Ela não ficaria com ele. _Não podia _ficar com ele. Suspirou pesadamente e deixou pender a mão de um lado.

- Hermione, você se irá em breve. Se antes eu lhe houvesse feito amor ou se o fizesse com você aqui mesmo... apenas estaria aproveitando-me de você. Eu lhe proporcionaria um alívio físico, um momento prazeroso. E seja o que for que você pense de si neste momento, estou seguro que deitar-se com um homem apenas para ter sexo não é algo ao que esteja habituada. E, ao final, quando recobrar a memória, acabaria odiando-me por ter-me aproveitado de sua confusão.

"_Eu fiz outra vez_", pensou Hermione entristecida. "O_utra vez me comportei como uma idiota_". Estava jogando-se sobre ele como se fosse uma ninfomaníaca. Quase tinha medo de recuperar a memória e recordar que tipo de mulher era ou devia ser.

- Não, claro que não. - murmurou - Apenas estou um pouco... desorientada com tudo o que está me passando, isso é tudo. - avançou torpemente e sentou-se diante da mesa. - Por que não comemos isto antes que esfrie?

Harry sentou-se frente à ela e serviu-se um prato, aparentemente sua apetite estava pouco afetada pela recente conversa que haviam mantido. Comeu com avidez, e quando provou o pão fresco que ela fizera inclusive emitiu uma exclamação de deleite.

"_Ao menos gosta da minha comida"_, pensou Hermione, suspirando dissimuladamente. Pensou em preparar-lhe mais adiante um frango ao alho com um creme francês que o derrubaria de costas. Sorriu ante a imagem, mas de repente ficou imóvel. A visão nublou-se e uma pesada e surda dor atravessou-lhe a cabeça. Como havia adquirido esse talento para cozinhar?

"Uma cozinha... Toalhas de mesa de encaixe branco… móveis de pinho... cortinas azuis... Violetas na mesa..."

- Hermione?

Ouviu que Harry a chamava, mas não se moveu.

- O que é? - disse-lhe, com tom suave. - Diga-me o que está vendo...

- Minha... casa - sussurrou. - Minha cozinha... Minha sala. Bagagem… vou a algum lugar... de viagem.

- Aonde?

Hermione fechou os olhos. A dor pulsava-lhe as têmporas.

- Às montanhas? - respondeu, mas em seguida negou com a cabeça. - Não... ao mar.

"**_Havia guardado no bolso um traje de banho de duas peças, rosa brilhante. Acabava de regar as plantas... chamavam à porta... seu táxi? Foi abrir, mas se deteve ao ouvir um baixo e profundo grunhido..."_**

- Hermione!

Abriu os olhos e ouviu que voltavam a chamar à porta. Mas nessa ocasião, não era em suas recordações, alguém estava chamando à porta da cabana. Wolf grunhiu de novo e Harry ordenou-lhe com um gesto que se acalmasse.

Harry estava muito sério e tenso, quando voltou-se para ela, para dizer-lhe:

- Quero que fique aqui, não faça nada. Não se mova nem faça ruído. De acordo?

Ela fitou-o com os olhos muito abertos e depois assentiu lentamente. Harry fechou a porta da cozinha. Tremendo, Hermione aproximou-se da porta e abriu-a um par de centímetros, para poder ver o que ocorria na sala. Harry pegou sua arma de cima da prateleira da chaminé e guardou-a na cintura da calça, enquanto cobria-a com as bordas da camisa, antes de abrir a porta.

A jovem não podia ver o recém-chegado, porque o impedia a grande figura de Harry. Apenas pôde ouvir uma voz que parecia-lhe ligeiramente familiar.

- Boa tarde, senhor. Sinto incomoda-lo, mas estava me perguntando se você teria visto esta mulher.

Com a respiração contida, Hermione observou como Harry pegava a fotografia que oferecia-lhe o desconhecido e a examinava com atenção.

- Quem é?

- Hermione Malfoy – respondeu o homem. - Minha esposa.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Finalmente, eis o 6º capítulo de AdM! Vejam só como as coisas são: eu volto de viagem na madrugada do dia 17 de setembro e quem sai ganhando o presente de boas-vindas são vocês. ;-)

Aliás... quem será o suposto marido de Hermione, hm? ;-)

Bueno, quero pedir desculpas (atrasadas) por ter tardado com a atualização, mas, como vocês puderam imaginar, eu estava viajando (a trabalho) e passei uma semana fora. Agora é que comecei a retomar as traduções, e tenho quase certeza que o próximo capítulo não vai demorar muito em sair. Portanto, fiquem antenados. ;-)

Para quem vem acompanhando a tradução, meu muito obrigado de sempre, e para quem deixou review, meu obrigado redobrado! Obrigadão a **Pink Potter** (_São ao todo 15 capítulos, e ela já está concluída. Quanto ao jeitão sem jeito do Harry, ahauahuahaua, dê um desconto para o moço: ele é apenas um pobre agente da inteligência secreta do governo, em crise hormonal, vendo-se obrigado a seguir os dilemas castradores de sua profissão. É como disse Al Pacino diabolim em O Advogado do Diabo: "Olhe, mas não toque. Toque, mas não prove. Prove, mas não engula..." Baba, baby, bala. ;-) Quanto a não demorar, vou me esforçar um pouco mais, juro. ;-) Beijos e até o próximo cap., lindona!_); **FAFA** (_ahauahuahau, fogo é o que não falta nesses dois! Aliás, nas histórias da Lady Verónica, Harry e Hermione faíscam fogo pra tudo quanto é lado. É tanto calor vindo do baixo ventre, que nem toda a água das cascatas do Niagara dão jeito. ;-) E que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior. Vou tentar não atrasar com a atualização do próximo capítulo. Beijos e até!_); e **MiaGranger28** (_Garanto a você que você não está errada: AdM promete mesmo. ;-) Quanto aos erros de configuração, é estranho mas não encontrei nenhum. Pedi para um amiga averiguar e ela disse o mesmo. Do primeiro ao sexto capítulo postados está tudo em ordem. Mas acho que sei o que é isso: As vezes, não é o texto que está desconfigurado, mas o FFNET que desconfigura quando abre a página. Mas como o texto que está salvo no arquivo não contém erros, das outras vezes em que a página abrir, os erros de desconfiguração "criados" pelo FFNET automaticamente deixam de existir. Mas mesmo assim, valeu pelo toque. ;-) Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!_).

Acreditem, os próximos capítulos prometem. ;-)

Hasta pronto, galera!

**Inna **


	7. Capítulo VII

**Amor de Meia-Noite**

Tradução (autorizada) da fic _"Amor de Medianoche"_ (reeditada) 

**Entrada:** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2086794(barra)1(barra)

**Autora: ** Lady Verónica Black

**Tradutora:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo Sete**

Harry contemplou, detalhadamente, a fotografia. Levava o cabelo recolhido na nuca e parecia um par de anos mais jovem, mas indubitavelmente tratava-se de Hermione. Em seguida voltou a olhar o tipo que tinha diante de si.

"_Este tipo não faz o estilo de Hermione... bah, eu é que sei de que homens gostam."_

O homem olhava-o fixamente, vendo cada reação de seu rosto. Disso Harry não gostou nem um pouco.

O de cabelos loiros e curtos deveria medir um metro e oitenta e cinco, Harry tinha que aceitar que o homem era atraente, demasiado para seu gosto, era todo um "menino bonito". O homem sorriu mas seu sorriso não chegou até seus olhos de cor cinza-metálico. Haviam dois tipos atrás, a vários metros de distância, próximos de um carro azul. Todos usavam roupas de caçador novas.

- Chamo-me Draco. - o homem estendeu-lhe a mão amistosamente - Draco Malfoy. Estou alojado na cabana Kramer, encontra-se a vários quilômetros daqui.

Enquanto Harry estreitava-lhe a mão, recordou a cabana que encontrava-se a uns nove quilômetros dos arredores de Pinewood. Observou que tinha a palma da mão suave e os dedos frios. Era algo estranho... o homem tinha contextura de atleta, mas as mãos de um auxiliar de escritório. De imediato percebeu uma sensação de rechaço. Decididamente algo nesse homem não lhe agradava.

- Perdeu sua esposa?

- É um pouco difícil de explicar. - comentou, ligeiramente incômodo. – Você verá, ela... Hermione, minha esposa... não se encontra muito bem, de modo que meu irmão, meu primo e eu decidimos passar uns dias nas montanhas... - apontou aos dois homens parados atrás de si que lhe sorriram, ou ao menos isso tentaram porque o resultado foi uma estranha careta torcida. - Bom, pensei que, talvez, o ar puro da montanha a relaxaria e lhe descontrairia a mente. Ela tem estado um pouco alterada ultimamente.

- Ah, sim? - Harry devolveu-lhe a foto.

Draco guardou-a no bolso da jaqueta e suspirou pesadamente.

- Esteve internada em... em uma clínica desde que perdeu nosso bebê quatro meses atrás, mas já se ia um mês que não sofria nenhuma crise, de modo que pensei que o melhor seria que voltasse à casa para fazer sua vida de sempre.

Harry sentiu um nó de tensão no estômago. Cruzando os braços, apoiou-se no rincão da porta, evitando cuidadosamente que esses homens conseguissem ver o interior da cabana.

- Crise?

- Paranóia – explicou o loiro, meneando a cabeça. - Ela imagina que é outra pessoa, e que as pessoas a querem machucar, creio que é uma defesa inconsciente que adota para mitigar a culpa de ter perdido o bebê. Normalmente está bem quando toma sua medicação, mas temo que já fazem vários dias que não o toma e... estou preocupado por ela.

"_Isso explicaria muitas coisas: sua perseguição, a perda da memória..."_, pensou Harry, obrigando-se a manter uma atitude amistosa e tranqüila.

- Quanto tempo leva desaparecida? - inquiriu, olhando novamente os dois homens. O mais baixo e fornido dos dois tinha posto uma luva de couro na mão direita. Mentalmente anotou o número da placa do carro.

- Hoje se completa o quarto dia. - respondeu Malfoy, com o que lhe parecia angústia. - Ela me disse que tinha ouvido na rádio que iria estourar uma tempestade, e que não queria permanecer na montanha enquanto durasse. Comentou-se que ela havia falado com uma amiga para que a pegasse, e foram passar uns dias juntas em Santa Bárbara. Os telefones não funcionaram durante a tempestade e meu celular não tinha sinal, de forma que pude me comunicar com a amiga de Hermione ontem... e esta me disse que minha esposa nunca fora vê-la, e aí me inteirei que levava três dias desaparecida. Sigo buscando-a desde esse momento.

Harry maldisse o silêncio, aquilo fazia sentido, demasiado.

- Crê que ainda esteja por aqui?

- Não sei. Ela já fugiu antes, mas nunca foi tão longe e por tanto tempo. Ainda não avisei à polícia porque estou seguro de poder encontrá-la, mas estou começando a temer que tenha lhe acontecido algo...

"_Está começando a temer?"_, perguntou-se Harry, furioso. A esposa daquele homem desaparecia na montanha por quatro dias, e ele simplesmente estava "começando a temer que lhe tenha acontecido algo"? Pensou em Hermione e em seu lamentável estado quando resgatou-a da margem do riacho... e enfureceu-se mais com esse sujeito. Desejava protegê-la mais que nada no mundo.

Porém, logo se disse que não tinha direito em albergar esses sentimentos. Não, se realmente estava casada com aquele homem. E estava, não é?

- Você tem algum número telefônico ao qual possa chama-lo se a vejo? - perguntou-lhe Harry.

- Ainda continuamos na cabana Kramer - disse-lhe Draco, tirando um cartão do bolso de sua camisa -, mas me passam as chamadas de meu escritório.

Harry leu o cartão: _Importações Malfoy S.A.. Los Angeles, Califórnia. _Havia um endereço e um número de telefone. Enrijeceu a mandíbula, tudo o que dizia-lhe aquele homem tinha muito sentido. O trauma de haver perdido seu bebê poderia ter desequilibrado Hermione psiquicamente. E se estava tão desequilibrada, como dizia esse homem, era muito possível que estivesse vagando pela estrada na noite da tempestade, e que houvesse caído acidentalmente pelo barranco. O golpe recebido, junto com seu estado emocional, poderia ter disparado a paranóia, e a amnésia.

Contudo, embora todas as peças se encaixassem perfeitamente bem naquela explicação, em alguma parte havia algo estranho. Ou, acaso, ele estava buscando uma explicação diferente porque dessa não gostava, apesar de que fosse verdade? Dizia-se que não devia deixar a atração que sentia por Hermione obscurecer seu julgamento. O lógico era que a chamasse de imediato para devolvê-la à sua família. Mas seu instinto não o deixava. E se havia algo ao que ele sempre seria fiel era a seu instinto...

- Espero que a encontre. - disse com naturalidade, enquanto estreitava-lhe a mão.

- Obrigado, senhor. - Draco sorriu e voltou-se para partir. Mas o deteve o som de um vaso ao romper-se, seguido de um pequeno grito de mulher. Estreitando os olhos, Draco voltou-se para olhar Harry, tenso.

Sem perder em nenhum momento a calma, Harry gritou por cima do ombro:

- Está bem, amor? - ouviu uma resposta abafada e voltou-se, em seguida, para Draco. - É minha esposa.

- Talvez poderia falar com ela. - o loiro olhou-o com dureza. - Apenas para o caso de que ela tenha visto...

- Creio que o único que ela viu na última semana foi a mim e à minha cama... - sorriu, com gesto zombeteiro. - Acabamos de nos casar, e, além do mais... - Harry piscou-lhe com cumplicidade - ... este não é um bom momento... Se entende ao que me refiro.

Draco pôs-se a rir, e os outros dois acompanharam-no sorrindo, seguindo-o na piada.

- Sinto incomoda-lo. Felicito-o.

- Obrigado, o chamarei se souber algo de sua esposa. - Harry lhe fez um gesto com a cabeça e fechou a porta, tranquilamente.

Após fechar a porta, esteve olhando pela janela até que o carro azul afastou-se. Quando voltou-se viu Hermione de pé, pálida e trêmula, no umbral da cozinha.

- Derrubei um copo da mesa. – replicou com uma voz apenas audível.

- Escutou a conversa?

- Sim.

- Um homem de aproximadamente trinta anos, alto, loiro e de olhos cinzas. - entregou-lhe o cartão - Também tinha uma foto sua.

A mão de Hermione tremeu quando pegou o cartão. Em seguida, ergueu o olhar para o rosto de Harry e perguntou-lhe em voz baixa:

- Por que não disse a ele que eu estava aqui?

- Não gostei do seu penteado, muito fora de moda. - respondeu secamente Harry.

- Não é meu marido, Harry. - disse Hermione, com gesto suplicante, aproximando-se e tocando-lhe um braço. - Pode ser que eu não saiba quem sou, mas sei que não posso estar casada com esse homem, e não creio que tenha estado grávida.

Se ela havia estado traumatizada, pensou Harry, com gesto sombrio, a negação teria sido sua melhor defesa... A negação de que estivera casada ou grávida. Olhou-a fixamente durante um longo tempo.

- Ele a conhece.

- Sim. - Hermione assentiu lentamente e retirou a mão. - Encontramo-nos antes, disso estou segura. Ouvi antes sua voz, mas me assusta... Eu teria medo de meu próprio marido?

Harry disse que já era suficiente para o momento. Se Malfoy era seu marido e havia-lhe machucado, assegurar-se-ia que não voltasse a fazê-lo outra vez. Ao ver que Hermione se abraçava, enternecido, fez um gesto de aproximar-se dela, mas em seguida se deteve. Não se atrevia a tocá-la. Se o fazia não sabia do que era capaz e isso o intimidava.

- Vou ao povoado - disse, em tom áspero -, para fazer perguntas. Não saia nem abra a porta. - pegou sua jaqueta e encaminhou-se para a porta mas, de repente voltou-se para ela. - Hermione.

- O quê?

Ao ver o medo que se refletia em seus olhos, Harry esteve a ponto de mudar de idéia e permanecer com ela.

- Há uma arma nessa gaveta. - apontou a mesa que estava ao lado do sofá. - Se precisar dela não duvide em usá-la.

Hermione sentou-se diante da chaminé e ficou contemplando o fogo com gesto ausente. Wolf dormia a seu lado, com sua grande cabeça negra apoiada em suas patas dianteiras. Harry havia saído há quase três horas e cada minuto parecia-lhe uma eternidade. O relógio de cuco que estava sobre a prateleira da chaminé marcava as dez.

Perguntou-se se estaria louca. Havia assegurado a Harry que não era uma lunática fugida de alguma instituição psiquiátrica, mas, nesse momento, não estava tão segura. A confusão pairava sobre ela como uma densa névoa. Durante todo o dia estivera escutando as palavras desse homem em sua cabeça: _"Minha esposa… perdeu o bebê... paranóia…"_

Seria verdade? Emitiu um longo e trêmulo suspiro e abraçou os joelhos. NÃO! Negava-se a aceitar que aquele homem... Draco Malfoy... fosse seu marido. E como poderia ter esquecido que havia perdido seu filho? Esse homem estava mentindo. Mas por quê? Por que alguém haveria de inventar uma história como aquela? Devia ter uma razão muito poderosa.

"_Maldita seja, tenho que recordar algo!"_

E a voz, _sua _voz. Fechou os olhos com força e pressionou os ouvidos, ansiando deixar de ouvir aquelas palavras em sua cabeça.

"_Paranóia… paranóia… minha esposa… perdeu o bebê… paranóia… mate-a… minha esposa… mate-a… mate-a…"_

Abriu os olhos, assustada. Teria ele pronunciado essas palavras, ou era apenas mais um jogo de sua mente? Era possível que fosse ele aquele que tentou mata-la? Com o coração acelerado, olhou fixamente as chamas,ansiando relaxar-se... recordar...

Chuva. Relâmpagos. Trovões. Tudo aquilo estava claro em sua recordação. E a escuridão. O frio que gelava-lhe os ossos. Os faróis que penetravam na noite, como lanças iluminando apenas uns metros. _" Os faróis!"_ Estava num carro... três homens... uma explosão, não, uma roda furada. E em seguida ela começava a correr, resvalando-se no barro. Um homem a agarrava, ela o mordeu, deu-lhe um chute e em seguida... apenas caía.

"_Mate-a... mate-a... mate-a..." _

E de um golpe tudo era escuridão e silêncio.

- Hermione?

A jovem gritou, retrocedendo e levantando um braço como para proteger-se, antes de dar-se conta de que era Harry que estava a seu lado, ajoelhado. O coração se havia acelerado. Ele agarrou-a pelos ombros, para sustê-la.

- Não... não ouvi você entrar.

- Você está bem? - perguntou-lhe, preocupado.

Hermione assentiu suspirando, e Harry sentou-se a seu lado. A luz do fogo criava sombras em seu rosto e distorcia-lhe os traços. Não havia calidez alguma em seus olhos, mas sim uma intensa frieza e escuridão. Não parecia o mesmo homem que horas antes havia-lhe beijado e acariciado, nem o homem que docemente havia tentado fazê-la sentir-se melhor, não... mas bem parecia um desconhecido furioso. Extremamente furioso.

- Diga-me. - pediu-lhe ela, num sussurro.

Harry buscou seu olhar e Hermione sentiu um calafrio, que gelou-lhe até os olhos.

- Já sei de tudo, Hermione. – disse, em voz baixa. - Draco Malfoy é seu marido.

Harry não tinha sais, certamente não havia esperado precisar deles nas montanhas. Teve que recorrer a um pano molhado e aplica-lo na testa de Hermione. Havia segurado-a em seus braços quando tão somente minutos antes desvanecera, e, em seguida, delicadamente, a tinha deitado no sofá. Sentira-a tão pequena e frágil em seus braços... E o olhar que lançou-lhe antes de perder a consciência... recordara-lhe o de um coelho assustado, encurralado por um urso faminto.

E ele sem dúvida era o urso. Foi até a cozinha, encheu um copo de brandy e voltou para a sala. Estava tão quieta, respirando tranquilamente, com sua tez tão pálida como a luz da lua... Estendeu uma mão para recolher um cacho de seda atrás da orelha, e em seguida delineou docemente, com um dedo, a suave forma de sua mandíbula. Sentiu uma opressão no peito ante esse contato, e apressou-se a retirar a mão. Como poderia sequer atrever-se a toca-la, sabendo que pertencia a outro homem?

Harry se repetia que não tinha direito algum sobre Hermione. Ela não era um gatinho ferido a quem ele havia encontrado abandonado e machucado num beco escuro, era um mulher. E uma mulher _casada._ Desde o princípio soubera que tinha outra vida, que existia a possibilidade de que tivesse um namorado ou um marido. Pensou em Malfoy e se encolheu-lhe o estômago. Não podia crer que esse homem fosse seu marido, mas Ron havia revisado tudo detalhadamente, havia-o deixado muito claro, estavam casados. Maldisse em silêncio.

De repente, Hermione moveu-se, gemendo. Harry sentou-se ao seu lado, no sofá, e quando viu que ela queria abrir os olhos tirou-lhe o pano molhado da testa. Recompondo-se lentamente sobre um cotovelo, a jovem olhou o copo que Harry tinha entre as mãos.

- Espero que isto seja suficientemente forte para desperta-la.

Harry acercou-lhe o copo aos lábios e ela bebeu num sorvo; quase de imediato começou a tossir ao sentir o amargo líquido queimando-lhe a garganta. Ele, com um só gole, tomou o que restava no copo.

- Não é verdade. - disse ela, com voz rouca - Não poder ser verdade.

- Um amigo analisou suas impressões digitais e deu de cara com sua ficha policial. Seu apelido de solteira é Granger, e o que usa atualmente, que é o de seu marido, é Malfoy. Vive na Avenida Bedford 5234, RoseHill, California. Não tem condenação ou prisão alguma, mas há umas horas a polícia foi alertada para que chame o... - Harry duvidou por uns segundos - ... seu marido, caso a encontrem ou saibam algo de você.

- O que mais? - perguntou Hermione, abraçando-se e fechando os olhos.

- Está qualificada como mentalmente instável. - respondeu ele, retesando a mandíbula ao dizê-lo.

Hermione abriu os olhos e a dor e o medo que Harry viu neles cravou-se nele com um punhal no coração. Lutou com cada fibra de seu ser para não abraça-la e beija-la.

- Paranóia. - foi ela quem pronunciou essa palavra, que pareceu ficar suspensa no ar.

Harry olhou-a fixamente, assentindo.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer para convencê-lo, verdade? - baixou os ombros abatida, ao passo que fechava os olhos, tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam sair.

- Está nos computadores, Hermione. Draco e você, os dois aparecem como marido e mulher. Inclusive o negócio de importações dele é real.

- Os computadores também podem mentir, Harry. Como o podem fazer as pessoas. - replicou a jovem, com voz ausente. - Vai me entregar, não?

Harry apertou o copo que segurava na mão, assentindo.

- Quando?

- Pela manhã.

- De acordo.

Hermione desceu os pés do sofá e levantou-se. Tremiam-lhe as mãos quando apartou o cabelo do rosto. Silenciosamente dirigiu-se para o quarto, mas se deteve quando abriu a porta.

- Eu teria morrido se não fosse por você, Harry. - disse, em voz baixa, sem voltar-se para vê-lo. - Quero que saiba que aprecio tudo o que tem feito por mim nestes dias e que eu... sempre estarei em dívida com você.

Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Harry olhou o copo que tinha na mão e apressou-se em voltar a enchê-lo.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, prosseguia olhando o mesmo copo. Havia perdido a conta das vezes que o havia enchido, mas não era suficiente, não enquanto seguisse sentindo essa opressão no peito e continuasse vendo em sua mente os olhos de Hermione, olhando-o como se a houvesse traído.

_Tinha _que devolvê-la para sua família. Que outra coisa podia fazer? Seguira Malfoy e seus acompanhantes quando foi ao povoado aquela tarde, e os vira almoçar no Café Cougar. Malfoy havia interpretado muito bem o papel de marido preocupado. Havia mostrado a fotografia de Hermione a todo mundo, repetindo a mesma história que contara a ele, e também havia declarado à polícia o seu desaparecimento. Harry tinha certificado e revisado isso com o xerife.

Em seguida, voltara a chamar Ron, para pedir-lhe que revisasse os dados de Hermione e Draco Malfoy na Califórnia, com base no número da placa de seu carro. Ao mesmo tempo que recebia o informe sobre as impressões digitais de Hermione, segundo os computadores ela e Malfoy estavam casados há mais de dois anos. Harry também perguntara se havia alguma queixa de abuso no matrimônio. Mas não. Nada.

Hermione precisava de ajuda. Uma vez que recordasse quem era se encontraria bem, inclusive estaria feliz ao voltar a estar com seu esposo. Então, por que uma voz interior gritava-lhe, sem parar, que havia algo que não se encaixava em tudo aquilo? Mas... era uma voz interior ou outra coisa? Sentia-se atraído por Hermione, desejava-a, mas era apenas isso... nada mais. E estava completamente seguro de que ela não queria pertencer a outro homem mais que a seu esposo, inclusive até ele próprio sabia que ela nunca poderia ser dele.

Havia algo estranho em tudo aquilo, o sentira desde o mesmo segundo em que abriu a porta e viu Draco Malfoy e seus companheiros. _"Eram agentes"_. Esse pensamento fulminou-o com uma flecha luminosa. Seria possível? Parecia evidente em suas maneiras, em seus olhares. Sobretudo Malfoy e o tipo de luva na mão direita. E Hermione dissera-lhe que havia mordido um homem na mão, até sentir o sabor de sangue em sua boca. Acaso seria isso o que o uso de uma só luva ocultava?

Passou a mão pelo rosto e sacudiu a cabeça. Aquilo era improvável, pouco plausível. Pensou que havia estado trabalhando para o governo demasiado tempo, por isso acreditava ver conspirações criminais em um simples drama conjugal. Tudo havia sido revisado. Impressões digitais, a polícia, o negócio. Não tinha nenhum direito em meter-se nos assuntos dessa família.

"**Os_ computadores também podem mentir, Harry. Como o podem fazer as pessoas."_**

Semi-cerrou os olhos enquanto repetia as palavras de Hermione. De repente, ergueu-se, se as pessoas mentiam claro que também podiam fazer as máquinas. Um agente do governo tinha acesso às fichas dos cidadãos. Os dados dos computadores e seus discos eram fáceis de manipular, ele mesmo o havia feito várias vezes em momentos de necessidade.

Deixou o copo de brandy meio cheio na mesa e encaminhou-se para o quarto. Tinha que tenta-lo. Se fosse necessário ficariam acordados toda a noite. Revisariam detalhe por detalhe, até o mais mínimo deles, e somente concluiriam quando Hermione recordasse tudo.

Não chamou à porta, simplesmente abriu-a e entrou. Foi então quando descobriu que Hermione não estava. Havia fugido...

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Voilà! Com vocês, o 7º capítulo de AdM!

E então? Draco Malfoy é ou não é o marido de Hermione? O será um agente do governo? Ou será um agente do governo casado com Hermione? Por que Hermione sente que Malfoy é um homem perigoso? E se ele for mesmo um agente do governo, por que Hermione teria razões para temê-lo? O que realmente aconteceu no passado dela que tem ligação com o loiro? Bueno, amigos e amigas, só lendo os próximos capítulos para saber, já que euzinha não irei adiantar nada. Digam que sou má, mas é privilégio de tradutor. ;-)

A todo mundo que vem acompanhando a fic da Lady Verônica, em sua versão verde e amarela, meu muito obrigado. Tenham certeza que a autora agradece o carinho. :-)

Um alô especial a **... Miss Veronica ...** (_ahauahuahauahau, o mais engraçado de tudo é ver o conflito interno do Harry. De um lado, o anjinho dizendo "Comporte-se Potter! Você não pode abusar da inocência dela, não pode! Ora, coloque uma bolsa de gelo nas partes baixas, menino!", e do outro, o diabinho dançando congarena dentro do tachão de fogo dizendo "Wooooo hooooo! Vai que é sua, Haaaaaaaarry! Manda vê, meu filho! Vai com tudo, que no fundo ela quer mais é que você a pegue no colo, a jogue no solo e a faça mulé!". E o pobre Harry no meio, entre a eminência de uma ereção e o dever de jogar na cabeça um baldão de água fria, mwahau-mwahau-mwahau! ;- Mas, ele tem um sido um bom menino, não tem? Ele tem conseguido frear os impulsos hormonais antes do "inevitável". Oh sim, porque a explosão será inevitável e, acredite, ela não tardará tanto. ;-) Em breve, Hermione sentirá todo o impacto dessa... "fúria animal contida" de Harry e, óbvio, vai se derreter que nem manteiga ao fogo. ;- E quanto ao "homem desconhecido batendo à porta de Harry", quem diria que seria Draco Malfoy, heim? Mais ainda: quem diria que ele seria o "marido" de Hermione. Opa? Marido? Será que ele é? ;-) Hm, isso eu não direi. Sabe como é, minha boca é túmbalo! ;-) Entonces, como de praxe, vejo você, sentadinha numa das cadeiras da primeira fila, no próximo capítulo. ;-) Beijundas e até! P.S.: Oh sim, o mundo masculino particular da Inna é de tirar o fôlego... e outras peças incômodas do vestuário feminino. ;-) P.S.: Tenha só mais um pouquinho de paciência, que as primeiras ceninhas lemon já estão perto. ;-) Até lá, inspire e expire... inspire... expire... inspire... expire...)_ e **Pati.nha **(_Você acompanha Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio também? Que legal! Você é mais um daqueles leitores que fazem a alegria da Julieta e da Lady Verônica! ;-) E não é que o Harry de AdM lembra um pouco o jeitão do Luke, do Gilmore Girls? É, lembra sim, o típico homem rústico, com corpo e fala de macho, mas que perto da mulher amada é um amor de simpatia, praticamente um ursão pandão de pelúcia. ;- Quanto aos seus elogios à tradução... generosidade sua. :-) Obrigadão! E volte sempre! ;-) Beijoca e até o próximo capítulo!_)

Antes de ir, peço a compreensão de todos vocês para o fato de eu não ter revisado o capítulo como gostaria. Então, se encontrarem aberrações gramaticais ou erros de digitação, tentem relevar, sim? ;-)

Obrigadão e hasta la vista, meninos e meninas!

**Inna **


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Amor de Meia-Noite **

Tradução (autorizada) da fic "Amor de Medianoche" (reeditada) 

**Entrada:** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2086794(barra)1(barra)

**Autora: ** Lady Verónica Black

**Tradutora: ** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

**

* * *

**

Capítulo Oito

Hermione permanecia de pé à margem da empoeirada estrada, observando como a lua ocultava-se por trás de umas negras e ameaçadoras nuvens. A escuridão enchia o bosque e o vento silvava em seus ouvidos.

Tremendo, esperou que a lua aparecesse outra vez para que desse um pouco de luz ao ambiente. As nuvens haviam estado acumulando-se durante a última hora e cada vez punham-se mais escuras, o que fazia com que o medo de Hermione fosse aumentando. Já deveria ter chegado à rodovia principal. Harry havia-lhe dito que sua cabana estava um pouco mais de um quilômetro e meio de distância dela, mas estava segura de já ter caminhado, no mínimo, uns dois quilômetros. Ainda podia ouvir o murmúrio do riacho ali abaixo, e supôs que ele costeava a rodovia até chegar à auto-estrada.

Obviamente fora uma suposição errônea. A estrada devia desviar-se em alguma parte para conectar-se à outra. Tinha que retornar e buscar a forma de chegar na auto-estrada. Não fazia idéia até onde devia caminhar ou a que distância encontrava-se, mas sabia que tinha que fazê-lo antes que amanhecesse. Mais que tudo, antes que Harry descobrisse que não estava.

Não o culpava, claro. Se inclusive um computador do governo dizia que estava casada com Draco Malfoy, por que Harry haveria de crer nela, uma mulher que não apenas havia perdido a memória, senão também o juízo?

A lua apareceu de novo, derramando sua luz prateada sobre a estrada empoeirada, e apressou-se a retomar sua caminhada. Fazia muito frio, e apesar de que levava o jeans, as botas, um pulôver grosso de lã e uma jaqueta de inverno de Harry, não podia deixar de tremer.

Odiava ter partido sem despedir-se de Harry. Ele salvara-lhe a vida, havia-lhe cuidado. Porém, teria sido demasiado para ela dizer-lhe adeus... mais porque sabia que ele não a compreenderia.

Mas ela sabia que o que sentia por Harry era muito mais que simples gratidão e carinho, era algo muito mais intenso e forte. Inclusive quando ele a beijou e ela o correspondeu, teve que negar a si mesma que seus sentimentos eram muito mais profundos do que ela queria entender.

Não sabia como, nem quando foi que surgiu esse sentimento nela, mas... o queria.

Havia apaixonado-se por ele como uma louca. Se isso era o que se podia chamar apaixonar-se numa situação assim. Sabia que apaixonar-se por um homem a quem mal conhecia era uma loucura. Uma loucura mais que demonstrava o quão "mentalmente instável" estava, tal como dissera Malfoy a Harry.

Porém, qualquer que fossem seus sentimentos por Harry, não tinha intenção de ir à nenhuma parte com Draco Malfoy, inclusive ainda que fosse realmente seu esposo. Estava disposta a lutar sozinha, se era necessário. Uma vez que chegasse à cidade quiçá poderia recordar algo, algum pequeno indício que a ajudasse a sair daquela situação.

Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir muito próximo o ulular de uma coruja.

- Meu Deus, meu Deus, meu Deus... - era o único que Hermione lograva dizer devido ao medo que lhe dava andar sozinha na floresta, não porque tivesse medo da escuridão ou do mesmo tenebroso lugar, mas sim porque temia encontrar-se com Malfoy ou com os que haviam tentado matá-la. - ... Ai meu Deus, ajude-me a encontrar a auto-estrada, por favor, meu Deus, meu Deus...

A lua voltara a esconder-se e a escuridão a impossibilitava de poder ver algo mais além de seus pés, apenas distinguia-se umas vagas figuras a uns metros dela.

As folhas rompiam-se a cada passo que dava e faziam com que se estremecesse, até aquele mínimo som a assustava. O vento sussurrava suavemente às suas costas.

_"Acalme-se Hermione, acalme-se...",_ repetia-se ela uma e outra vez, mas encontrava-se mal ouvindo a si mesma acima da batida de seu apressado coração. Lentamente foi retrocedendo pela margem da estrada.

A lua voltou a sair a tempo de surpreendê-la com a sombra de uma obscura e grande silhueta, que parecia dirigir-se rapidamente até ela. Aterrada, gritou e retrocedeu velozmente até que sentiu que seus pés perdiam apoio e escorregava, havia chegado à beira do barranco. Pôde agarrar-se ao ramo de um arbusto que sobressaía da terra, mas quase mal conseguia sustentar-se, abaixo dela ouvia a correnteza de um riacho em meio à escuridão, como a boca faminta de um grande monstro esperando que caísse para devorá-la de uma só abocanhada. Ainda por cima, a sombra parecia acercar-se cada vez mais rápido.

A raiz rompeu e Hermione emitiu um gritou enquanto deslizava uns centímetros abaixo, antes de conseguir agarrar-se a uma rocha que excedia. Suas botas resvalam na terra úmida, e podia ouvir o ruído que faziam as pedras ao cair na água.

_**"Não a deixe escapar, maldição, mate-a se é necessário, mas não a deixe escapar!... Os relâmpagos iluminavam o rosto do homem que estava sobre ela. Era o demônio em pessoa, com uns olhos furiosos e sombrios... Puxou-a pelos braços, atraindo-a para cima... e ela arremeteu contra ele, o mordia na mão e conseguiu dar-lhe uma joelhada quando o homem logrou pará-la na margem do barranco, mas este, furioso, a soltava e... em seguida, apenas o vazio..."**_

- Hermione!

Lutou contra as mãos que a agarravam, lutava com as últimas forças que lhe restavam, mas ele era muito forte. Arrastou-a para cima, longe do barranco. Desesperada, lançou-se sobre ele e cravou-lhe os dentes nos dedos.

- Hermione, maldita seja, pára! Sou eu, Hermione! Sou Harry... Harry!

"_Harry?"_, perguntou-se. Confusa, sentiu o seu cálido e forte corpo contra o seu próprio, quando ele a atraiu para seus braços, e giraram juntos até a margem da estrada. Hermione gritou de novo quando Wolf jogou-se sobre ela e lambeu-lhe a cara. O animal obedeceu, resistente, no momento em que Harry ordenou-lhe que se sentasse.

- Em que diabos estava pensando ao fugir em meio a noite? - disse-lhe Harry precipitadamente, ao tempo que estreitava-lhe fortemente entre seus braços e apoiava sua cabeça no ombro dela.

Hermione apoiou a testa em seu forte peito, respirando agitadamente e sentindo a batida acelerada do coração dele em sua cabeça.

- Você não pode me levar a esse homem, por favor não o faça, Harry... por favor, não me leve até ele... - sussurrou Hermione entre ofegos e soluços, enquanto grossas lágrimas não paravam de sair de seus olhos.

- Não o farei, Hermione. - ele a abraçou com mais força, ao tempo que acariciava-lhe as costas e dizia-lhe suaves palavras ao ouvido, para que se tranqüilizasse.

Aliviada, a jovem deixou de chorar e escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele, como se absorvendo o aroma de Harry a força voltasse à ela e acalmasse.

- Hermione, devemos regressar à cabana. Vai chover a qualquer momento.

Sacudindo a cabeça, ela enfiou ambas as mãos nas abotoaduras do casaco dele.

- Harry, você _tem_ que me escutar.

- Não a levarei até ele. - repetiu-lhe. - Eu prometo, você tem minha palavra, Hermione.

- Não, não é isso. Você não compreende. - apartou-se dele e olhou-o nos olhos. - Minha memória... - acrescentou com voz trêmula. - Minha memória... eu recordo, Harry. Recordo tudo.

**

* * *

**

- Meu nome é Hermione Jane Granger, tenho vinte e três anos e trabalho há nove meses na biblioteca estadual do condado de Los Angeles. Estudo Literatura na UCLA, e sou licenciada em Filosofia e Letras, e também sei falar cinco idiomas. Vivo na Avenida Bedford 5234, Valencia, no bairro privado de RoseHill. Sou solteira e não tenho família. Vivo sozinha, bom, com exceção de meu gato, Crookshanks. Minha avó presenteou-me com ele quando eu tinha treze anos.

A chuva repicava no telhado e, de vez em quando, um trovão fazia tremer os muros da cabana. A chuva havia-os surpreendido e já tinham se empapado quando chegaram na cabana. Hermione pusera sua saia azul e uma das camisas brancas de Harry, e ele vestira-se com uma das calças de esporte negras e uma camiseta de algodão vermelha. Sentada próxima ao fogo com Harry a seu lado, Hermione sentia-se muito mais segura do que sentira-se a muito tempo.

- Há vários dias - continuou, - três agentes do FBI chegaram a meu apartamento perguntando por um amigo meu, Marcus Burke, um crítico de arte com quem eu saía de vez em quando e a quem, amiúde, ajudava com suas investigações na biblioteca. Ambos nos conhecemos numa exposição de Joseph LeBrake há uns meses em Nova Iorque, nos fizemos muito amigos, ele foi uma pessoa muito especial em minha vida...

- Foi? - perguntou Harry um pouco receoso, pelo tom doce e o olhar brilhante que tinha ela ao falar desse tipo.

- Bom, Marc... ele faleceu há três semanas, foi em um acidente. Ou ao menos eu acreditei que foi um acidente. Agora já não estou tão segura.

Harry ofereceu-lhe um copo de whisky. Hermione bebeu um trago e começou a tossir.

- Não costumo beber whisky… bom, na verdade não bebo álcool.

- Não é preciso que o diga, já me dei conta. - replicou ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha e em seguida lançando um olhar irônico, e estalando a língua enquanto movia a cabeça de forma negativa disse-lhe: - Novatos, não sabem apreciar um bom copo de whisky.

- Muito engraçado, Harry. Ha, ha, para sua informação minha avó não aprovava bebidas alcoólicas - sorriu. - Você tinha razão, me criei na Inglaterra até os doze anos, até que tive que vir para viver com minha avó nos Estados Unidos porque meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro em Londres. Mas no pouco tempo de vivência com a avó Maggie, ela ficou enferma e tive que cuidar dela, até que morreu há dez meses. Trasladei-me, então, para uma pequena casa de minha propriedade e voltei a sentir-me sozinha como quando era menina; estava assustada e ao mesmo tempo excitada pela nova vida que teria. Comprei, inclusive, uma garrafa de champagne para festejar minha independência, embora estou segura de que minha querida vovó teria levantado da tumba se houvesse se inteirado.

- Que rebeldia. - disse Harry, com um pequeno sorriso.

Hermione sabia que ele estava zombando dela, mas estava tão contente de ter recuperado a memória que nem sequer lhe importou.

- De fato... - ergueu o queixo, orgulhosa - ... bebi meia garrafa sozinha.

- E...?

- E vomitei toda a noite, claro.

Harry quitou-lhe o copo e o pôs sobre a prateleira da chaminé.

- Melhor que não beba mais, porque limpar vômitos de tapetes em pé não me cai muito bem, digamos.

- Harry… - disse Hermione, repreendo-o por zombar dela.

- Harry, nada. – disse-lhe ele; pondo-se sério, agregou. - Fale-me dos agentes.

- Eram três, queriam que eu respondesse à suas perguntas. Quem dirigiu o interrogatório foi Malfoy, o agente especial Draco Malfoy. Alto, magro, cabelo curto e loiro, olhos cinzas, de uns trinta anos, mais ou menos.

- Esse é o nosso homem. - disse o de olhos verdes, enrijecendo a mandíbula.

- Queriam falar-me de Marc. Eu lhes disse que naquela manhã me dispunha a viajar ao México para visitar uns amigos. Depois da morte de Marcus, havia decidido sair de férias por um tempo, estava emocionalmente esgotada. Eram as primeiras férias que eu tirava desde que minha avó faleceu. Já tinha feito as malas, havia alugado uma pequena casa na praia, em Puerto Vallarta. Inclusive havia comprado o meu primeiro biquíni. - riu-se de si mesma, e em seguida desviou o olhar - Uma autêntica mulher do mundo, hã?

Harry sabia que havia mulheres que sacrificavam seus próprios desejos e necessidades pelos seres a quem queriam bem, e diante de si tinha uma delas.

- O agente Malfoy mostrou-se muito insistente. - continuou Hermione. - Assegurou-me que não demoraria muito e que me traria de volta à casa em um par de horas. Eu não podia me negar a um pedido do FBI, não? De forma que não tive opção.

"_Claro que podia ter-se negado"_, pensou Harry. Ele o havia feito milhares de vezes. Mas também sabia o fácil que era intimidar a um simples cidadão com um simples distintivo. Especialmente a uma jovem como Hermione. Não estava orgulhoso disso, mas ele próprio fizera o mesmo mais de uma vez.

- Então, o que aconteceu? - perguntou-lhe.

- Disse-me que seria melhor que fôssemos ao seu escritório para que eu pudesse fazer uma declaração oficial, e que ele pessoalmente se encarregaria de me levar e me trazer de volta em casa. Quando vi que havíamos saído da cidade, e que nos adentrávamos no bosque, comentei-lhe minha estranheza, mas ele limitou-se a sorrir e disse-me que sua divisão do FBI tinha um escritório nas redondezas, que era secreto e que o utilizavam para os casos especiais.

Um relâmpago iluminou a cabana, seguido de um forte trovão que fez vibrar os cristais das janelas. Hermione deu um sobressalto e, instintivamente, Harry deslizou um braço por seus ombros. A jovem suspirou e voltou a relaxar.

- A mim me pareceu estranho isso de '_escritório secreto_', se era tão secreto por que me levavam ali somente para declarar? - continuou. - O agente Malfoy conduzia, e eu estava a seu lado, no assento da frente. Era um carro azul muito caro e novo. Os outros dois agentes estavam atrás, o mais forte, de cabelo castanho e olhos saltados era o que mais me assustava, mas nenhum dizia nada, simplesmente limitavam-se a olhar-me fixamente. Havia algo estranho em seus olhos, era como se soubessem algo que eu desconhecia, algum segredo sobre mim e isso lhes divertia enormemente.

"_Iam matá-la"_, pensou Harry furioso. Vira esse mesmo olhar antes, muitos homens expressavam um grande prazer no momento de assassinar. E quanto mais vulnerável fosse a vítima, mais gostavam e mais prazer sentiam. Não tinha dúvida de que haviam planejado algo mais que somente matá-la. Harry, com gesto sombrio, espantou essas idéias de sua cabeça, mas foi impossível, uma raiva cada vez mais poderosa ia crescendo em seu interior, enroscando-se com as mesmas chamas do inferno.

- Harry... – disse ela, esboçando uma careta de dor, - está me machucando.

De repente, deu-se conta de que estivera segurando-a com demasiada força pelos ombros. Lançando uma maldição, soltou-a e massageou suavemente a delicada pele que estivera a ponta de ferir. Confiante, ela apoiou a cabeça sobre seu peito, e Harry pensou que guardaria sua fúria para outro momento, para quando Hermione estivesse a salvo e fora de cena, então o agente Malfoy e seus capangas conheceriam o porquê de o chamarem o "Anjo Negro" quando estava na academia de treinamento do FBI. Esses desgraçados receberiam seu merecido. Esses malditos iriam desejar não ter tocado em um só fio de cabelo de _sua _Hermione, ou não se chamava Harry James Potter.

"_MINHA Hermione?", _pensou Harry_, "É apenas a adrenalina da situação que me faz dizer essas coisas, apenas isso..."_

- Continue, por favor, Hermione. - disse-lhe suavemente, retirando-lhe um par de cachos dos ombros com extrema delicadeza, e esquecendo-se de seus estranhos pensamentos.

- Houve uma explosão, como um disparo, e o carro sacudiu. A roda havia furado. Os dois homens detrás desceram do carro, mas Malfoy permaneceu comigo e começou a fazer perguntas sobre Marc: desde quando eu o conhecia, se éramos muito íntimos, se eu trabalhava com ele... Quando disse-lhe que Marcus e eu éramos bons amigos e que eu somente o ajudava ocasionalmente em suas investigações, pareceu muito interessado, até diria que ansioso. Queria saber que tipo de investigações estava fazendo, e se eu guardava arquivos dele ou disquetes que pudessem ser de suas investigações.

- Que tipo de investigações?

- Não sei. Mas disse-lhe que Marc e eu trabalhávamos em uma multidão de temas diferentes, e que ele sempre guardava tudo em seus próprios disquetes, inclusive quando usava os computadores da biblioteca. Ao que pareceu o agente Malfoy não gostou de minha resposta, porque se pôs furioso.

Um trovão fez estremecer de novo a cabana e Hermione abraçou-se a Harry. Wolf levantou-se de seu rincão e pôs-se a passear inquieto, grunhindo suavemente.

- É igual àquela noite - continuou ela. - Relâmpagos, trovões e muita chuva. Podia ouvir as maldições que diziam os outros dois enquanto trocavam o pneu. O agente Malfoy já não sorria, nem sequer fingia ser amistoso. Alçando a voz, se pôs a insistir que eu sabia algo. Estava escuro, mas eu podia distinguir seu olhar, havia uma fúria que nunca vira em minha vida. Creio que foi nesse momento que me dei conta de que não havia nenhum escritório secreto do FBI nas montanhas... e que, provavelmente, nunca ia poder usar o biquíni rosa que eu havia comprado.

Harry voltou a abraça-la e esperou que deixasse de tremer, embalando-a contra seu peito.

- Malfoy saiu do carro e começou a dizer aos dois homens que se apressassem. Disse que '_suas damas_' os estavam esperando e não tinham muito tempo.

- Que damas? - perguntou Harry, intrigado.

- Não sei, mas começaram a discutir sobre mim, um deles disse que 'teriam que fazê-lo já'. Deviam acreditar que eu não os estava escutando, ou talvez nem sequer lhes importava. Harry... - ergueu a cabeça e olhou-o nos olhos - ... queriam me matar. A mim, uma comum e insignificante bibliotecária.

- Conte-me bem o que aconteceu.

- Saí do carro pensando em desaparecer na escuridão, mas um deles me viu e deu um grito. Malfoy lhes ordenou que me perseguissem. '_Matem-na se é necessário, mas não deixem que escape_', isso foi o que disse.

"_Malditos!"_, exclamou Harry para si, cheio de raiva. Mas tinha que acalmar-se, devia saber de tudo, com o maior detalhe possível. Poderia servir-lhe para quando perseguisse Malfoy.

- Saí correndo mas escorreguei no barro - continuou, suspirando, trêmula. - Um dos homens, o mais forte e de olhos saltados, me agarrou por trás. Ouvi que Malfoy o chamava de 'Goyle'. Esse foi quem mordi, e em seguida lhe desferi uma joelhada, ele caiu mas Malfoy e o outro saíram atrás de mim. Retrocedi até o barranco, perdi o equilíbrio e comecei a escorregar... Malfoy me agarrou, mas me soltei dele e caí em meio à escuridão. Não pude recordar nada depois disso.

- Nem sequer quando a encontrei?

- Não - respondeu cansada. - Harry, o que poderia querer de mim?

- Algo você sabe, Hermione. Seja ou não consciente, você viu ou ouviu algo, ou teve acesso à informação que Malfoy necessita. É óbvio que tem a ver com seu amigo, com Marcus. Seja o que for, tem que ser importante e deve constituir uma ameaça para Malfoy. De outra maneira, não teria se dado a tanto trabalho com você...

- Mas como pôde mudar os registros informáticos desse modo, e criar uma pessoa que não existe? É desonesto, não é ético...

Harry continuava surpreendendo-se com a ingenuidade de Hermione. Sua inocência suscitava nele um instinto protetor contra todo tipo de perigos. Perguntou-se o que ela pensaria da metade das coisas que ele fizera para o governo. Coisas muitíssimo piores que substituir uma ficha de identificação. Coisas pelas quais até ele mesmo se odiava.

- Um agente do FBI, ou de qualquer agência do governo, tem acesso aos dados de todo o país. - explicou Harry. - Por mais privados que sejam. E tem mais que capacidade para mudar esses arquivos, e acrescentar ou tirar o que queira.

- Mas dizer que ele é meu marido! Quem acreditaria nisso?

Harry não disse nada, apenas permaneceu fitando seus enormes olhos castanhos. De repente ela se enrijeceu visivelmente.

- Você acreditou. - sussurrou ela.

- Apenas por uns momentos. - assentiu. - E isso é tudo o que Malfoy necessita: algum tempo. Se ele houvesse encontrado você, teria afastado-a daqui antes que alguém pudesse descobrir a fraude. Como você mesma disse, quem poderia resistir ao poder do FBI?

Hermione ficou olhando-o estranhada por uns instantes.

- Parece que você os conhece muito bem, como se estivesse familiarizado com esse tipo de táticas...

Harry poderia dizer-lhe que não só estava familiarizado com elas, senão que praticamente ele as havia criado e redigido seus manuais de ensino. Mas, de alguma forma, não pensava que aquela fosse uma ocasião adequada para revelar-lhe seu segredo. Se fosse possível, não teria que sabê-lo nunca. Uma vez que a deixasse em um lugar seguro, ele mesmo se encarregaria de Malfoy e seus capangas. Depois disso, Hermione seguiria adiante com sua vida, viajaria para o México e estrearia seu biquíni novo, e esqueceria de tudo. Isso apenas permaneceria como uma divertida aventura de juventude para contar a seus netos em um futuro.

A pergunta era: Poderia ele fazer o mesmo? Esquecer-se dela? Seguir com sua vida como se nunca a houvesse conhecido?

- É de domínio público que o governo faz o que quer e quando quer. - repôs ele de maneira evasiva, cada dia custava-lhe mais mentir-lhe. - Sobretudo se ninguém se inteira. Quaisquer que sejam os objetivos de Malfoy, não esperava que alguém os descobrisse.

- Ele voltará por mim, não é? - perguntou Hermione, abatida.

"_Voltará, mas eu me encarregarei dele. Vai ter uma pequena surpresinha..."_, disse Harry mentalmente. Deslizando o dedo indicador sob seu queixo, obrigou-a a olha-lo.

- Agora você está a salvo, Hermione. Não deixarei que se aproximem de você, não voltarão a machucá-la nunca mais, eu prometo.

- Eu sei. - respondeu ela em voz baixa, enquanto via, abobalhada, seus brilhantes olhos verdes.

Harry podia ler a confiança e a aceitação em seu olhar, além de uma doçura infinita dedicada só para ele. Ninguém nunca o havia olhado como ela. O contato de sua pele sob seus dedos lhe fazia ansiar coisas que não sabia se tinha direito a conseguir.

- Você tem que fazer o que lhe digo. - disse-lhe tenso, enquanto retirava a mão do rosto dela. - E nada de fugas em meio a noite, ok?

Hermione olhou suas mãos entrelaçadas em seu regaço e assentiu.

- Eu... sinto. Não podia suportar a idéia de que me entregasse a esse homem. - explicou com lágrimas nos olhos. - Você o teria feito? - perguntou-lhe, num sussurro.

Enquanto olhava-la, Harry podia sentir o frenético pulsar de seu coração. Ouvia o repicar da chuva e o rumor dos trovões como algo distante. Seu mundo havia se reduzido a eles dois, e ao rápido bater de seu coração.

- Não. - disse ele firmemente.

"_Merda, o que me passa? Não posso crer no que está me acontecendo... eu não posso, não..."_, pensou ele, contrariado.

Pareceu à Hermione que seu coração se enchia de alegria ante a resposta de Harry. Necessitava sabê-lo. Apesar de tudo o que havia acontecido, ou do que aconteceria no futuro, tinha que sabê-lo. Aquela simples palavra a acariciou como uma mão consoladora, removendo-lhe um grande peso de cima.

- Obrigado. - respondeu, com um nó na garganta.

- Chamarei um amigo, ele poderá... cuidar de você melhor que eu. Estará a salvo com ele.

Hermione não podia imaginar-se sentindo-se a salvo com alguém que não fosse ele. O coração, que segundos antes havia se enchido de júbilo, encolheu-se dolorosamente. Sentia frio dentro de seu corpo. Sabia que não podia permanecer ali, fora uma loucura de sua parte supor o contrário. Ou que ele quisesse que ela ficasse. E por que haveria de tê-lo querido? Era evidente que Harry era um homem com experiência. Com as mulheres, com o mundo. Ela era apenas uma simples e corrente bibliotecária que havia se apaixonado loucamente por um homem, que não se dignara a olha-la se ela não o houvesse obrigado a isso.

- Quando? - perguntou em voz baixa. - Quanto terei que partir?

- Amanhã cedo. Terei que fazer uma chamada, e em seguida tirarei você daqui antes que Malfoy volte em seu encalço.

- Pela manhã. - repetiu suavemente Hermione, de imediato ergueu o olhar para Harry; tinha a mandíbula tensa, sua boca havia se convertido em uma linha fina e seus olhos voltaram a ser frios e impenetráveis.

Hermione deu-se conta que, talvez, não voltaria a vê-lo nunca mais.

"_Que diabos!"_, pensou ela, inspirando profundamente. Já fizera ridículo antes, de modo que não tinha mais o que perder.

Os dedos tremiam quando deslizou a mão pelo forte peito de Harry.

- Bom, então... - disse, consciente do tremor de sua voz - Só nos resta esta noite, não?

Harry quedou-se imóvel ao ouvir essas palavras. Para Hermione parecia que tudo a seu redor havia paralisado. Já não ouvia o repicar da chuva nas janelas, mas somente o pulsar de seu coração. Sob sua mão podia sentir as fortes batidas do coração dele.

- Hermione…

- Não, Harry. - lhe pôs um dedo nos lábios. - Não o diga. Por um tempo, no pouco tempo que nos resta juntos, quero crer que nada disso aconteceu. Que não existem esses agentes e que ninguém anda me procurando. Quero crer que apenas somos um homem e uma mulher. Que apenas somos você e eu, que nosso mundo está reduzido a nós.

Harry seguia imóvel. Hermione podia sentir a tensão que se transmitia do corpo dele ao seu, compreendia que estava lutando para manter o controle, um controle que ela estava decidida a romper.

Mas como fazer isso? Nunca antes seduzira um homem. Não tinha idéia de como fazer para que a desejasse, de modo que decidiu deixar-se levar por seu instinto, pelo que lhe ditava o coração.

- Faça amor comigo... - disse-lhe suavemente ao ouvido. - ... Deixe-me ser sua por esta noite, por favor, Harry, faça-me sentir mulher... Harry, faça amor comigo.

Harry não dizia nada, não se movia e mal respirava, seu coração batia tão forte que até quase lhe doía... o que ela lhe pedia era o que havia desejado fazer desde o mesmo instante que a trouxe à cabana, mas ele sabia que se fazia o que ela lhe pedia as coisas se complicariam ainda mais do que já estavam...

"_Meu Deus... Por que comigo?"_

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Ora, "por que comigo?" E você não sabe, Harryzito? – olhando Potter de cima abaixo, de forma perversa e escrotamente maliciosa. ;-

E chegamos ao 8º capítulo de AdM, niños e niñas! O próximo capítulo promete aquilo que, certamente, suas mentes pervertidas já imaginaram de todas as formas e sob todos os ângulos. ;-)

Meu obrigado aos fiéis leitores da tradução da fic de Lady Verónica e aquele alô às três garotas super poderosas que marcaram presença no reviews-book: **FAFA **(_E aí? Gostou do capítulo de número 8? ;-) Já sobre o próximo capítulo, acho que depois do que eu disse acima sobre o que os aguarda, duvido que você precise me perguntar o que vai acontecer. ;-) Mas se perguntar, duvido que seja sobre as habilidades farejadoras de Wolf, a menos que envolva as palavras "cio" e "sexo"... eu disse "sexo"? Ops! Essa palavra nada tem a ver com o próximo capítulo! De forma alguma! Magiiiiiiina! ;-) Beijos e até a próxima atualização);_ **Pati.nha**_ (Que bom que tenha gostado do cap., Pati! ;-) E, olha, eu entendo muito bem essa sua queda irresistível por caras do tipo "Harry-Luke-Potter", ô se entendo! Eles reúnem harmoniosamente os elementos essenciais que, pelo menos, a maioria das mulheres deseja num homem: segurança, sinceridade, fidelidade, virilidade e, ao mesmo tempo, doçura e compreensão para com a mulher amada. E vem cá... que lance é esse de eu estar virando uma "terapeuta de romances, amassos e outros rolos mais quentes?". Ahauhauahauahau, sou eu ou você me chamou de Especialista em Sexo, ahauahauhauahau! – o que, na verdade, seria um baita elogio. ;-) Beijundas e até breve – o mais breve possível, espero.)_ e **Barbara Jane Potter **(_Olha que eu vou começar a me apaixonar por você, com tanto elogio assim às traduções que faço, ahauhuahauahua! ;-) "_Dei uma sumida pq tava sem net", você disse. Mas_, pensando por um lado, ficar sem net foi até compensador, você acabou "ganhando" três capítulos de uma vez só. Isso é que pensar positivo. ;-) Quanto aos homens, eu sou franca comigo mesma quando digo que o companheiro ideal para mim deve ter essa mistura de virilidade e "angelitude", ou seja, um homem que proteja, que cuide, que compreenda, que seja sincero e fiel, um homem que ame não apenas com o corpo mas sobretudo com a alma. Infelizmente, a grande parte não se encaixa nesse "ideal de homem". É, minha amiga, o mundo está escasso de homens da magnitude dos personagens masculinos que amam de forma absoluta, com os quais nos "acostumamos" nos livros e fics. Mas c'est la vie .Cada um dá o que tem. Bueno, quanto as fics que pretendo traduzir, duas coisas: 1ª – a fic que eu estava esperando autorização e ainda não recebi, já comecei a traduzir e acho que neste mês ainda publico o primeiro capítulo, mesmo sem a prévia autorização da autora – será uma experiência; 2ª – Julieta Potter me autorizou publicamente, no reviews-book da PCU, a traduzir todas e quaisquer fics suas, portanto agora é só questão de tempo para eu começar a traduzir outras histórias dela. Por último, mas não menos importante: continue sonhando com o seu homem ideal, quem sabe ele apareça, afinal sonhos podem se tornar realidade. Não custa nada querer o melhor para si, ainda que o "sonho" esteja do outro lado do globo terrestre. ;-) Beijoca e até!_)

Vejo-os no próximo capítulo de AdM! Ah, e desculpem os erros (de digitação/gramaticais) cometidos ao longo do capítulo (caso tenham sido). Estou sem tempo de revisar a contento.

Entonces...

Hasta pronto!

**Inna **


	9. Capítulo IX

**Amor de Meia-Noite**

Tradução (autorizada) da fic "Amor de Medianoche" (reeditada) 

**Entrada:** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2086794(barra)1(barra)

**Autora:** Lady Verónica Black

**Tradutora:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo Nove**

- Faça amor comigo... - disse-lhe suavemente ao ouvido - ... Deixe-me ser sua por esta noite, faça-me sentir mulher... Harry, faça amor comigo.

- Não tem idéia do que está me pedindo. - repôs ele, com o corpo tenso e o olhar sombrio.

- Por isso é exatamente que lhe peço. - Hermione delineou suavemente os lábios dele com a ponta dos dedos. - Quero saber. Quero que me ensine.

Harry não se moveu, nem disse nada, e a jovem se convenceu de que havia perdido a batalha. E não podia culpá-lo! As lágrimas começaram a assomar em seus olhos quando, lentamente, apartou-se dele.

- Você não me deseja. Eu... eu sinto, Harry. Eu o coloquei numa situação comprometedora... outra vez.

NÃO a desejava?, perguntou-se, atônito, Harry. Desejava-a tanto que lhe era impossível falar ou mover-se. Antes, quando descobriu que ela havia partido, esteve a ponto de enlouquecer de angústia. Ao imagina-la sozinha na floresta, de noite, pusera-se frenético. As pessoas viviam se perdendo nas montanhas, e muitas vezes para sempre, além do mais estavam cheias de perigos e animais selvagens. Se não fosse por Wolf, quiçá não a houvesse encontrado nunca. Ou, talvez, o tivesse feito Draco Malfoy antes.

Por outro lado, Harry recordou que não havia lugar para ela em sua vida. Um homem com seu trabalho não podia ter esposa, nem filhos, nem sequer amigos, porque eles seriam o primeiro objetivo de qualquer um que quisesse lesa-lo, e em seu trabalho se ganhava um inimigo ao dia. O perigo era demasiado grande. Estava seguro de que não lhe havia salvo a vida uma vez para prejudica-la indireta e eventualmente, seguindo mais tempo a seu lado.

Para Harry era muito tarde para mudar de vida, mas não para Hermione. Ainda tinha muitas coisas que fazer e ver, e muitos sonhos que realizar. Em um momento pensou em todas essas coisas que poderiam fazer juntos, tudo o que ele poderia ensina-la... NÃO! No dia seguinte a enviaria com Ron, com ele estaria segura até que ajustasse as contas com Malfoy. Estaria muito melhor longe dele.

"_**Então, só nos resta esta noite, não é?"** _

A lembrança das palavras de Hermione lhe aceleraram dolorosamente o coração. Olhou-a nesse momento, descobrindo a dor em seus olhos castanhos. A pele brilhava à luz do fogo, uma pele mais suave e delicada que uma pétala de rosa. Reflexos dourados e avermelhados dançavam em seus cachos castanhos. Incapaz de resistir, colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha, em seguida observou como prendia a respiração enquanto ele deslizava as pontas dos dedos pelo lóbulo da orelha, e depois pela bochecha, deixando a palma da mão sustendo seu acalorado rosto. Não a desejava? Desejava-a tanto que lhe parecia difícil até respirar.

- Hermione, agora você está cansada e confusa. Amanhã, verá as coisas diferentes, e...

- Vejo as coisas. - roçou delicadamente sua bochecha contra a áspera palma de Harry. - Muito mais claras do que as vi em toda minha vida. Malfoy esteve a ponto de matar-me, Harry. Se não fosse por você, eu teria morrido.

- Disso se trata? - os dedos dele se enrijeceram. - De gratidão?

- Não, estou lhe dizendo que a vida agora tem uma novo significado para mim. Cada momento é importante, é precioso. E agora mesmo, estar aqui com você é muito mais importante e valioso que qualquer outro momento de minha vida. Sei que não sou muito boa nisto - disse em tom suave -, e tampouco pretendo sê-lo. Mas quero estar aqui, com você, embora seja apenas por esta noite.

"_Não é muito boa nisto?"_, perguntou-se Harry, incrédulo. Sua inocência, sua falta de astúcia, o excitavam mais que a mulher mais sedutora e experiente do mundo.

- Realmente você não é consciente do quão bela é, não? - perguntou-lhe, tomando-a pelo queixo.

Envergonhada por elogio, Hermione baixou a vista com timidez. Harry contemplou um ligeiro rubor aparecer em suas bochechas e como seus olhos brilhavam por um simples elogio. Desejava-a tanto, desejava-a como nunca havia desejado outra mulher.

Nesse mesmo instante, ela ergueu o olhar para ele. A inocência que antes vira em seus olhos havia desaparecido, e no lugar havia um brilho malicioso e atrevido que paralisou-lhe o coração. Aproximou-se mais de Harry, e seu perfume à lavanda, seu aroma característico, envolveu-lhe como uma rede de fios de seda.

- Faça amor comigo, Harry. - sussurrou - Por favor, faça-me sua.

Seus suaves rogos acabaram com o pouco autocontrole do agente. Soltando uma maldição atraiu-a para si, enterrou as mãos em seus cabelos e jogou-lhe a cabeça para trás. Viu que seus olhos, de um tom castanho acobreado, estavam escurecidos e brilhantes pelo desejo. Tinha os lábios entreabertos, convidando-o, tentando-o, torturando-o...

E a beijou.

Todo pensamento racional e sensato desapareceu da mente de Harry. Podia sentir a mesma urgência selvagem no beijo dela. Sentia seus seios pressionados contra seu peito, sentia como se endureciam pelo desejo, desejava tanto tirar-lhe a roupa e fazer-lhe amor, tanto como ela havia pedido... mas também queria conduzir-se lentamente e apreciar cada segundo. Porque sabia que aquilo não duraria toda a vida. E queria poder recordar cada detalhe.

Hermione colocou os braços no pescoço dele, aproximando-o e apertando-se mais em seu corpo, e ele pode ouvir o suave murmúrio de satisfação que sentiu quando abraçou-a pela cintura com um braço, enquanto a outra mão enredava em seus cabelos. Harry aprofundou o beijo e ela respondeu ansiosa, entusiasta.

Tomou-a nos braços e apoiou-a no fofo tapete de pele que estava frente a chaminé, os dois se abraçavam e beijavam apaixonadamente, conscientes somente um do outro.

Harry começou a dar-lhe beijos em todo o rosto, arqueando-se até ele Hermione gemeu de prazer ao sentir sua língua no aveludado lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Harry – murmurou sem fôlego - Harry... há algo mais, hmmm... que, hmmm, devo lhe contar.

Harry seguia deslizando seus lábios pelo pescoço, deleitando-se quando o corpo dela estremecia ante sua mais leve carícia.

- Hmmm? – respondeu, embora, realmente, não estivesse escutando-a.

- Harry, eu... sou virgem.

De repente, o olhos verdes quedou-se imóvel, em seguida ergueu lentamente a cabeça e olhou-a nos olhos. O coração de Hermione batia acelerado, não apenas pelo desejo senão pelo temor da reação dele depois da confissão que acabava de fazer-lhe. Por um momento, leu a paixão em seus olhos, mas o autocontrole que antes havia logrado romper, surgiu de novo. Harry emitiu um suspiro e recompôs-se.

- Hermione – começou a dizer, escolhendo cuidadosamente suas palavras -, você tem vinte e três anos.

A garota assentiu.

- E o homem que morreu, Marcus, você disse que era seu namorado.

- Não, eu disse que éramos amigos muito próximos e íntimos. Foi Malfoy que pensou que éramos namorados, mas Marc, bom, ele não... - sentiu que ruborizava - ... bom... apenas éramos amigos.

Harry continuou olhando-a fixamente, com uma expressão de assombro, desejo e vacilação.

- Quer dizer que você nunca...

- Não, nunca. Tive alguns encontros, mas nunca encontrei o homem adequado. Gostava de sair de vez em quando com Marc, porque ele nunca me pressionava. Eu me sentia cômoda com ele. - desviou o olhar - Sempre havia planejado perder a virgindade em algum momento, mas estava tão ocupada cuidado de minha avó, estudando e trabalhando, que simplesmente nunca se deu a ocasião...

- Maldita seja, Hermione. – Harry ergueu os olhos para o céu - Perder sua virgindade não é como fazer uma viagem ou matricular-se em uma aula.

- Pois para mim, sim, era. - replicou com um suspiro - Claro, como qualquer outra mulher, sonhava em conhecer alguém maravilhoso, casar-me e viver feliz para sempre com essa pessoa, mas por alguma razão sabia que isso não aconteceria comigo.

- Ainda pode acontecer. - respondeu ele, apertando os lábios, irritado - Você ainda é muito jovem e pode conhecer esse alguém especial. Pelo amor de Deus, Hermione, você tem vinte e três anos e não cem!

Hermione fitou-o, deslizando seus dedos por seu espesso cabelo azeviche. E viu que ele enrijecia a mandíbula ante aquela carícia.

- Harry, já não me importa o passado, senão o presente; apenas o aqui e o agora. Qualquer coisa que me passe no futuro o enfrentarei no momento, mas neste dia quero recordar esta noite com você.

Harry sujeitou-a pelo pulso, com força. Nem apartou-lhe a mão, nem aproximou-a mais de si mesmo, simplesmente olhou-a com fixação pelo que pareceu à ela ser uma eternidade. Um relâmpago banhou a sala com sua luz prateada, seguido do estrondo de um trovão. A chuva seguia caindo num ritmo uniforme. Hermione observou seu rosto, o jogo das sombras projetadas pelo fogo em seus duros traços. E seu intenso olhar esmeralda pareceu envolvê-la.

- Aqui e agora, como você diz, não há nenhum '_casar-se e viver felizes, para sempre_'. Comigo não há. Você poderá suportar o dia seguinte? O que ocorrerá amanhã, quando tudo isto estiver acabado? Quando tiver que partir?

Hermione se disse que se podia suportar perder Harry, então poderia suportar qualquer coisa.

- Gosto muito de você, Harry. - estendeu uma mão para acariciar-lhe a bochecha, e aproximou-se mais dele. - Gosto muito de você, mais do que gostei de alguém em toda minha vida.

Inclinou-se para beija-lo, mas continuava sentindo-o tenso e rígido. A decepção e o medo fizeram-na duvidar. Se ele a rechaçava agora, não poderia suportar.

- Beije-me. - murmurou sobre seus lábios. - Faça amor comigo.

Hermione pode sentir como Harry retesava os dedos da mão com a qual ainda lhe sujeitava o pulso, e a olhava com os olhos semi-cerrados. Uma espécie de grunhido baixo e gutural escapou de sua garganta, acelerando-lhe o coração.

Em seguida, Harry moveu-se com tanta rapidez, arrastando-a até ele e beijando-a nos lábios, que ela mal teve tempo de pensar. O desejo explodiu em seu interior e o único que pode fazer foi sentir um caleidoscópio de cores, sons, sabores e sensações que a fazia flutuar em uma nuvem de êxtase excepcional. O prazer que havia sentido instantes antes se havia convertido em uma dolorosa necessidade.

Arqueou-se contra ele em busca de um maior contato. Sentia-se fraca e poderosa ao mesmo tempo. Possuidora de um poder que nenhum homem conhecera antes, um poder que ninguém mais voltaria a conhecer. Para ela, só existia Harry.

Inclinando-se sobre seu corpo, ele a beijava sem descanso, deslizando seus lábios por sua boca, por seu rosto e por seu pescoço, descendo cada vez mais até que desabotoou os primeiros botões de sua camisa; impaciente, Hermione começou a subir-lhe a camisa com as mãos trêmulas, a tensão que sentia nos músculos de suas costas era incrível, Harry separou-se uns segundos dela e tirou-se a camisa num rápido puxão sobre sua cabeça, e voltou rapidamente a capturar a boca da morena.

Hermione baixou o rosto para beijar suavemente a pele de seu pescoço e seus ombros, enquanto seus dedos acariciavam as costas que antes, ansiosa, havia tocado. Quando saboreou, com a língua, o pescoço dele, Harry gemeu e beijou-a com mais paixão, enquanto ela o abraçava fortemente pelo pescoço.

- Hermione… - perguntou, com voz rouca - Você está segura de que não fez isto antes?

A jovem roçou a bochecha em seu forte pescoço e sorriu.

- Se esse tivesse sido o caso, estou certa de que o recordaria. Não acha?

Harry compreendeu que nunca esqueceria suas carícias, seus beijos, seu corpo assombrosamente suave, seu doce e feminino aroma à lavanda. Uma avidez e um desejo tal que nunca sonhara que existissem cresciam implacavelmente em seu interior, ameaçando dissolvê-lo e levá-lo à loucura.

Havia perguntado à ela se ela poderia suportar o dia seguinte, mas... e ele? Foi nesse momento, quando ela o acariciou de volta, que todo pensamento coerente desapareceu de sua mente.

Com um grunhido, a encaixou sob seu corpo, lutando por conservar um pouco de controle até o último instante. Não queria que ela sentisse medo, o simples pensamento de que pudesse machucá-la o aterrorizava.

- Hermione – disse com voz vacilante -, esta é a primeira vez para mim também.

Ela ficou olhando-o fixamente, confusa.

- Nunca fez isto antes?

- Sim, eu o fiz antes... - sorriu-lhe graciosamente - O que quero dizer é que nunca estive com... isto é, nunca...

- Nunca fez amor com uma virgem? - terminou ela por ele.

- Sim. - Harry perguntou-se porque tinha a estranha sensação de que os papéis estavam invertidos, de que era ela quem estava ensinando a ele. - Não estou muito seguro de como vai ser isso para você, mas se em algum momento você quiser que eu pare ou algo, por favor diga-me... embora me custe a vida fazê-lo, juro que o farei... a verdade não sei como...

- Harry… - murmurou Hermione -, há algumas coisas que uma mulher sabe não apenas com a mente e o corpo, mas sim com o coração. - acariciou-lhe o cabelo. - E eu sei, com todo meu coração, que isto será incrível.

- Não quero machucá-la, não sei como fazer para não machucá-la. Deus sabe que não quero fazê-lo.

Hermione sentiu uma desbordante ternura por aquele homem tão forte, que reprimia tão valentemente seu próprio desejo por temor em feri-la. Nesse momento, amou-o mais que nunca. Os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e acariciou aquela cabeça que se apoiava em seu ombro.

- Não o fará, querido. Não se preocupe com isso.

Hermione abraçou-o mais forte contra si, entreabrindo os lábios quando ele a beijou com ternura. Um anseio que nunca sentiu o invadiu, uma necessidade que ia muito mais além de possuir o corpo de Hermione, um anseio de poder possuí-la por completo.

Harry saboreou em seus lábios o whisky que havia bebido pouco antes, e o doce contato de sua língua acelerou-lhe o coração. Enquanto isso, ela deslizava suas mãos pelos ombros e pescoço dele, enredando-as, em seguida, em seu escuro cabelo. Nenhuma mulher fizera-lhe sentir tanto prazer com umas simples carícias, nenhum sonho ou fantasia fora tão prazeroso.

Hermione rejubilava com cada nova sensação. Era como se a tempestade houvesse entrado na cabana, dentro de seus corpos. Estremecia-se com o poder e o prazer que percorria-lhe cada célula do corpo, uma energia que nunca havia sentido a fazia querer encher-se dele. Moveu-se sob ele, ansiosa e impaciente, desejando desesperadamente poder sentir suas mãos sobre sua pele, sobre todo seu corpo. Harry prosseguia deslizando sua boca por seu rosto e seu pescoço, transmitindo-lhe pequenas correntes elétricas que transpassavam todo seu ser. A jovem respirava rápido, aceleradamente, e um anseio procedente do mais profundo de sua alma foi crescendo até converter-se em dor.

- Por favor, Harry, toque-me… - murmurou, certa de que morreria senão o fazia.

De repente, ele ajoelhou-se, arrastando-a consigo. Hermione ofegou ante o inesperado movimento, mas antes que pudesse formular um protesto, ele a beijou com ardor. A cabeça lhe dava voltas, podia sentir seu corpo derretendo-se de prazer, e oscilou quando ele apartou-a um pouco para poder olha-la.

O desejo e a paixão escureciam o olhar de Harry, enquanto terminava de desabotoar-lhe a camisa. Hermione conteve o fôlego, quando ele roçou com seus dedos o seu estômago, queria ajuda-lo, mas descobriu que não podia mover os braços. Harry seguia desabotoando lenta, tranquilamente, cada botão para aumentar sua excitação.

Ao fim da peça de roupa, deslizou-a por seus ombros e, de um rápido movimento, Harry despojou-a do corpete para, em seguida, olhá-la fixamente. Nenhum homem a vira antes daquela forma. Hermione era plenamente consciente do vulnerável que estava diante dele, mas não tinha nenhum temor. Queria conhecê-lo todo, experimentar toda uma vida em uma só noite. Não tinha tempo para mostrar-se tímida ou coibida, cada minuto, cada segundo era precioso para ela. Podia ouvir como Harry continha a respiração, sentir como se estremecia. E quando ele abaixou a cabeça para deslizar os lábios por sua suave pele, ela gemeu, gozosa.

Por um momento, Hermione pensou que não era possível sentir tanto prazer. Harry fechou os lábios sobre um endurecido mamilo, beijando-o suavemente. Algo explodiu em seu interior e arqueou-se contra ele, enterrando suas mãos em seu cabelo e gemendo de prazer. Harry a segurou pela cintura quase levantando-a do chão, enquanto com sua boca operava magia em sua pele, obrando o milagre de que tudo ao seu redor deixasse de existir.

Uma deliciosa dor atravessou-a, concentrando-se entre suas pernas. Mas não era suficiente, queria, _necessitava _mais. Deslizou as mãos pelos rijos músculos de seus braços, sentia a pele morna e úmida sobre seus dedos. Quando desceu as mãos para a borda de sua calça, Harry deu um sobressalto.

- Fiz algo mal? - perguntou-lhe ela, retraindo-se.

- Não, preciosa, não fez nada mal. - esfregou levemente sua bochecha sobre o peito desnudo dela.

Então, Harry ergueu-se e os dois se ajoelharam frente a frente, pele contra pele. Hermione suspirava de prazer, mas não era suficiente. Comprimiu-se contra ele, rodeando-lhe o pescoço com os braços, e pode sentir a excitação dele sobre seu ventre. De imediato, começou a mover os quadris contra o corpo dele de forma instintiva, com um ritmo mais antigo que o mesmo tempo.

Harry moveu-se de novo com rapidez e, de repente, Hermione sentiu-se deitada de costas novamente. Ajoelhado diante dela, com a respiração acelerada e o olhar ardente, começou a tirar-se as calças, ficando com roupa íntima.

- Harry… - sussurrou seu nome, chamando-o. Podia ver um estranho fogo ardendo em seus olhos.

O som de seu nome nos lábios dela quase o fez perder o domínio de si mesmo. Sentia umas ânsias tão intensas, tão poderosas, que teve que fechar os punhos para conter-se. Embora quisesse desesperadamente estar dentro dela, perder-se em seu interior nesse mesmo instante, sabia que não podia fazê-lo. Com um resto de forças que a ele mesmo surpreendeu, inspirou profundamente e deixou cair os braços aos lados de seu esbelto corpo.

Hermione jazia como uma deusa diante de Harry, a luz da chaminé bailava em sua pele despida, ardente e ruborizada. Seus seios subiam e desciam ante sua acelerada respiração, e seu sedoso cabelo desprendia reflexos dourados, avermelhados e prateados, seus lábios entreabertos ansiosos, ligeiramente vermelhos por seus beijos apaixonados.

- Você é o mais belo que vi em minha vida. - pronunciou com voz rouca, incapaz de retirar a vista de cima da mulher que estava se entregando.

Hermione sorriu timidamente e desviou seu olhar.

- Não. - sussurrou Harry. - Olhe-me, não me evite, Hermione.

Voltou a erguer o olhar para ele, com os olhos brilhantes e as bochechas ruborizadas. Inclinando-se, Harry beijou-a nos lábios ao tempo em que deslizava as mãos por seu corpo, acariciando cada centímetro de seus seios antes de descer lentamente o fecho da saia. Poderia ter erguido simplesmente a peça para fazer-lhe amor, mas queria vê-la totalmente nua sob seu corpo, saber que cada rincão de seu corpo seria percorrido por suas mãos. Com um hábil movimento tirou-lhe a saia.

Harry acariciou-lhe delicadamente a curva do quadril e introduziu os dedos sob sua roupa íntima, para desliza-la ao longo de suas pernas. Com o coração acelerado, contemplou seu corpo antes de estender-se sobre ela e beija-la ternamente nos lábios, no pescoço e seios. Suas mãos subiam e desciam por sua cintura até seu quadril, mas quando ele deslizou suas mãos delicadamente por entre suas pernas, acariciando-lhe o centro de sua feminilidade com um dedo, Hermione arqueou seu corpo até ele sussurrando seu nome.

- Relaxe, linda. Apenas desfrute. - pediu-lhe Harry, enquanto beijava e saboreava seu pescoço.

Hermione moveu-se contra ele, estava úmida, morna e tensa, e Harry já não podia esperar mais antes de perder o pouco controle que ainda lhe restava. Rapidamente despojou-se de sua roupa íntima e colocou-se sobre ela.

- Me deterei quando você quiser. - disse-lhe precipitadamente e muito nervoso. - Embora me mate, o farei.

- Se você se detém serei eu quem o mato. - replicou Hermione, com um sorriso travesso.

Sorrindo nervosamente, Harry entrou lentamente nela. Um relâmpago iluminou então o salão, seguido de um trovão que fez estremecer o telhado. Hermione pôde ver a feroz e selvagem expressão dele no momento em que a penetrava. O suor escorria-lhe pela testa e seus traços se enrijeciam, os olhos brilhavam e sua boca se entreabria levemente. Uma urgente e arrebatadora necessidade a consumiu. Aferrando-se a ele com pernas e braços, seus corpos se fundiram por completo.

Embora a dor apenas durou um instante, Hermione não pode reprimir um queixume de dor.

- Perdão... perdoa-me, Hermione. Sou um bruto, um animal. – sussurrou, consternado.

- Não... não. - repetia ela, feliz, beijando-lhe ternamente a bochecha apoiada na sua.

A respiração dele era cada vez mais agitada, porém ainda continuava imóvel, temendo causar-lhe mais dor. Ela, intuindo e consciente do supremo esforço que realizava, começou a mover-se sob seu corpo ao tempo em que acariciava-lhe as costas e os braços, convidando-o assim a possuí-la plenamente.

- Não... não se mova. Es... espera... vou machucá-la. - rogou, com voz sufocada.

Mas ela não podia deixar de mover-se, levada pelas poucas ânsias de satisfazer o desejo que surgia cada vez mais poderoso em seu interior.

- Oh, Deus! Hermione... Hermione. - gemeu ele, derrotado.

Seus ardentes lábios tomaram a boca feminina em um beijo apaixonado, possessivo, e começou a mover-se lentamente dentro dela. Os gemidos da castanha, sufocados pela boca dele, iam se incrementando com cada impacto. Ele sussurrava-lhe ternas palavras no ouvido, que ela mal conseguia compreender pela emoção que a embriagava.

Harry mexia-se lenta, delicadamente, antes que a tensão alcançasse um ponto febril, insuportável. Hermione correspondia com igual ardor à cada carícia, movimento e beijos. Surpreendia-lhes que seu contato suscitasse a mesma resposta nele e nela. Deslizou as mãos por seus músculos, desfrutando da forma como gemia de prazer ante suas carícias. A tensão em seus corpos incrementava-se cada vez mais rápido, com mais força...

- Harry!

Seu corpo ardia e convulsionava incontrolavelmente até que algo pareceu explodir em seu ventre, provocando-lhe sucessivas ondas de indescritível prazer, que se estenderam por toda ela durante intermináveis minutos. Esgotada e quase desvanecida, perdida em uma suave nuvem de felicidade, apenas ouviu os roucos gemidos dele, quando alcançou o clímax segundos depois que ela.

Ambos continuavam abraçados fortemente, ela ocultando o rosto no pescoço dele e respirando entrecortadamente. Parecia impossível falar, permaneciam escutando o respirar do outro e o repicar da chuva contra os vidros.

Quando começou a sentir frio, Hermione estremeceu-se. Harry pegou a manta de lã do sofá e estendeu-a sobre seus corpos rendidos, enquanto abraçavam-se frente ao fogo. A jovem queria falar, mas nenhuma palavra parecia-lhe adequada para explicar o que havia sentido. Fazer amor com esse homem fora a resposta para muitas de suas perguntas, havia esclarecido mistérios, realizado fantasias e espantado medos. Sentia-se leve, completa, cheia de vida. Sentia-se como uma mulher.

Surpresa com sua própria audácia, deslizou os dedos pelo forte peito, por seu plano estômago, por suas musculosas pernas. Harry suspirou ao sentir sua carícia, e abraçou-a mais forte pela cintura, para atrai-la para ele.

- Você é surpreendente. - comentou-lhe, acariciando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha com o nariz, e dando-lhe um suave beijo na bochecha.

- Eu? – Hermione estremeceu ante a carícia dele. - O que é que fiz de surpreendente?

- Realmente não sabe, não é?

- Pois não, diga-me você.

- Nunca conheci ninguém como você, Hermione. - Harry levantou a cabeça para olha-la nos olhos.

"_Em toda minha vida não conheci uma mulher tão bela e especial como você.", _quis agregar ele, mas por alguma razão não pode.

- Isso não tem que ser necessariamente algo bom. - considerou ela, entrecerrando os olhos e franzindo levemente o cenho.

- Claro que é bom, preciosa, muito bom. - beijou-a no ombro. - Você é mais que boa fazendo amor... é condenadamente boa.

Emocionada e divertida pelo elogio, apertou-se mais contra ele.

- A que se referia com isso... pois você também é bom.

- Ah, sim? – replicou ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Na verdade, creio que mais que bom... - sussurrou-lhe a centímetros de seu rosto. - Condenadamente bom, diria eu.

- Você é uma vampira. - comentou ele rindo.

- Claro que não, mas se pensa isso... - Hermione, com um sorriso, lançou-se, brincalhona, em seu pescoço e deu-lhe um suave mordisco.

Harry não pode mais que suspirar de prazer, e rir pelas cócegas que agora ela lhe fazia com a ponta dos dedos em seu estômago.

- Senhorita Hermione Jane Granger, você é uma mulher perigosa.

"_Perigosa?"_, perguntou-se ela. Sentia-se encantada com essa descrição de si mesma, por mais ridículo que soasse, gostava. Ela não era uma mulher do mundo, mas com Harry quase podia crer-se. E por uma noite apenas, creria.

No mais profundo de sua alma, sabia que algo havia mudado nela para sempre. Nunca voltaria a ser a mesma pessoa que antes. Suspirando, beijou-o nos lábios com toda a paixão que ele lhe fizera despertar.

Sabia que partiria no outro dia, que talvez nunca mais voltaria a vê-lo. Mas ainda restavam várias horas para que a noite terminasse, e pretendia aproveita-la minuto a minuto.

Entre beijos e carícias ambos voltavam a converter-se em um só. Aquela noite marcaria um antes e um depois em suas vidas, de agora em diante essa união que se havia formado entre eles os ajudaria a superar os obstáculos que viriam nos dias seguintes. Por umas horas desfrutaram um ao outro, mas sem saber que do outro lado da floresta uma alta figura dava por concluída sua busca, e que isso poria em perigo sua momentânea felicidade.

- Sim, senhor. Já a encontramos.

- **Está seguro, Malfoy? Porque não quero mais equívocos de sua parte. **– respondeu uma fria e ciciante voz no outro lado da linha.

- Sim, senhor. Não se preocupe com nada... prometo não voltar a decepciona-lo, o plano se dará por finalizado amanhã cedo, tal como havíamos planejado.

- **Isso espero, Malfoy. Porque não aceitarei mais falhas de sua parte, sabe que não suporto os inúteis e não gostaria de ter que desfazer-me de seus serviços.**

- Não terá que fazê-lo, senhor. Para amanhã, a esta hora, Hermione Granger estará morta.

- **_Pelo bem de sua vida que assim seja, Draco Malfoy. _**– disse a pessoa do outro lado da linha lentamente, com sua voz aguda. - **_Essa garota deve morrer, se acaso revelar nosso segredo... 'nossas damas' estarão em problemas, e você bem sabe que se isso ocorre, nada de bom vai acontecer com você, você sabe, não, Malfoy?"_**

- Claro que sei, senhor. Não se preocupe mais com isso, amanhã terminarei o que não pude fazer na outra noite. - respondeu, com voz vacilante, o loiro.

- **_Assim espero, Malfoy. Assim espero… _**

O som da linha desligada foi o único que se escutava nesse instante, no luxuoso quarto da cabana Kramer.

"_Amanhã, maldita puta, você morrerá... Juro por minha vida, que morrerá."_

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Como de praxe, "agradecemos a preferência"! ;-D Muito obrigado por acompanharem a tradução de Amor de Medianoche, fic de Lady Verónica Black! Voltem sempre:-D O alozão de hoje vai para: **Jéssy **(_A frase foi de efeito e pelo visto o sexo também. ;-) Hermione, mulher – literalmente feita - de sorte! ;-) Quanto a tradução da fic H/H que pretendo postar em breve, ela vai ser publicada mesmo sem a autorização de sua autora. Eu vou deixar uma notinha de cabeçalho, como fiz na tradução da fic slash Angel Fall First, e esperar pela permissão da autora, quando ela aparecer. Caso ela não autorize, eu retiro a tradução do ar, sem problema. O que não dá é ficar esperando, sabendo que a fic tem tudo pra agradar os brasileiros. ;-) E que bom que poderei contar com você nessa próxima tradução! ;-D Beijundão e até!)_; **Lady Luna Black** (_ahauahauahua!, você ficou louca? E eu, que acompanhei a fic original? Porque, se não me engano, tive que esperar pelo capítulo nove mais que você. Ah, como sofri! ;-) "Aonde eu acho um homem desses?", você pergunta? Por enquanto, apenas em sonhos. Mas quando a linha de produção Puchkin iniciar suas criações e lança-las no mercado, seus sonhos se tornarão realidade. ;-) Muito, muito obrigado pela parte que me diz respeito – o elogio à tradução -, a gente faz o que pode. :-) "Inna! Quando eu crescer quero ser igual a voce!", ou seja, uma anã de jardim, ahauahauhaua! (Inna ser baixinha) ;-) Beijundão, amoreco!_); **FAFA **_("Não"? – Inna procurando por mais comentários – Ué? Só isso? – erguendo uma sobrancelha - Hmm... – coçando o queixo – Estou estranhando... Será mesmo a FAFA ou outro se passando por ela? Se for, sai desse nick que ele não te pertence!, uhuhuhuhu! ;-) Mas enfim.. FAFA, cadê você?! Eu vim aqui também pra te vê! ;-D Beijoca pra FAFA, A Legítima!, e até a próxima!); _**Valson**_ (Sim, eu sou má, Mwahuac-Mwahauc-Mwahuac! Mas perco feio para a Lady quando estava escrevendo AdM, isso eu agarantcho. Perto das autoras cujas fics traduzo, eu sou um anjinho de bondade. ;-) Agora, é minha vez de descontar toda a minha frustração vivida naqueles dias angutiantes de espera, mwahauahauahauahua! - Do Olimpo, Cher olha para Inna com reprovação, enquanto balança o chicote-mor - Okie dokie – recompondo-se rapidamente – Más, bueno, yo no soy tan malita así... a culpa é dele! – aponta para um monstro sádico e asqueroso, de olhar insano – O TRABALHO! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Graças a ele e sua tirania, eu vivo um regime escravocrático, buááááá! – segurando Valson pela blusa, com imensos olhos lacrimosos e trêmulos – Você me entende, não é? Chuinf! Isso explica 75 da demora em atualizar... chuinf! E eu que queria publicar de três em três dias... ¬¬ Enfim! – recuperando o ar impassível – Espero que o capítulo tenha compensado a demora. – olhinhos brilhando, ansiosos. ;-) Ah!, e muito obrigado, uma vez mais, pelas congratulações à tradução! Certamente, Lady Verônica ficará radiante em saber que sua fic está agradando aos brasileiros. ;-D Besitos e hasta pronto! – así espero); __**Pati.nha** (Oh, eu ajudo vossas 'pobres almas', é? Hmm! – um olhar pérfido se desenhando na face, sob a sobrancelha ligeiramente arqueada – Acho que vou começar a cobrar honorários pelas "terapias"... Mwahauc-Mwahauc-Mwahauc! gargalhada diabólica sob o efeito bullet time Oh, eu não resisto aos comentários non-sense! ;-) E, oh!, você está lendo Una Hermione para Recordar, da Rakaomi? – olhos cegando de tão brilhosos que ficaram. Bueno, se você resistir até o quinto capítulo, considere-se uma aprendiz bem sucedida de espanhol. Se não, já valeu o esforço. ;-) E quanto a traduzi-la... por enquanto, sem comentários. ;-) Beijocas e até o próximo capítulo! P.S.: Viva a las cenitas calientes!! ;-); _e **...Miss Veronica...** (_Ahauahauahuahaua!, eu estava sentindo a sua falta, sabia? Sua neurose faz um bem danado à minha, ahahahahaha! ;-D Quanto a ele – indicando o agente Harry com um gesto de cabeça – pode-se dizer que, depois do que aconteceu neste capítulo, Hermione É dele de FATO – e não só em pensamentos. Como dizem os advogados das cavernas: Direito adquirido, neném, e uga-buga. ;-) E sim!, bem-vinda à fila de mulheres carentes de homens perfeitosos como este – apontando para o agente Harry – Pegue a senha 250561698 e aguarde o aviso de chamada (Mwahuac-Mwahauc!) ;-) Abre outro parêntese: Você anda a procura de um médico 'de cabeça'? Aceita o meu terapeuta prive? É o meu Psicoproctologista de plantão, Dr. Jacinto Leite Aquino Rego, conhece? Menina, ele fez maravilhas com meu "vazio"! O homem consegue preencher o "grande vazio" começando pelo pavilhão retofuricular! Loucura-loucura-louCUra! hauahauahuahauahua! Mas veja, foi com graças a essa terapia, que eu consegui recuperar minha sanidade há tanto perdida e hoje sou perfeitamente "normal" (E quem daqui disser que UFO não é sigla de União dos Flatos Ovolactoputrefatos e que OVNI não é sigla de Ornitorrinco Vesgo Neurastênico e Idiota, que vá fazer um check-up no seu pavilhão retofuricular. E tenho dito! Hunf!) Mas enfim... Vejo você no Gaiolão das Loucas? ;-D Te esperarei com minhas pantufas de elefantinho e minha blusa anarco-pluck "Fuck The System" com o selo Garfield de qualidade. ;-) Beijundão e cheiro no sovaco! Hasta la vista, nena!)_

See you fic-boys and fic-girls! ;-)

Hasta!

**Inna **


	10. Capítulo X

**Amor de Meia-Noite**

Tradução (autorizada) da fic "Amor de Medianoche" (reeditada) 

**Entrada: ** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2086794(barra)1(barra)

**Autora: ** Lady Verónica Black

**Tradutora: ** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo Dez**

Com a mandíbula tensa e agarrando o volante com força, Harry conduzia seu jipe percorrendo, como uma bala, a empoeirada estrada que levava à cabana. A tempestade se fora na metade da noite e o caminho estava coberto de numerosos charcos, que ele não fazia nada para evitar, salpicando água e barro em todas as direções possíveis.

Se maldisse a si mesmo por ter-se ausentado tanto tempo da cabana. Olhou seu relógio pela enésima vez nessa última hora e voltou a insultar-se, eram mais de dez da manhã. Sua intenção havia sido estar de volta às nove, para poder tirar Hermione o quanto antes das montanhas, mas a conversa que havia mantido por telefone com Ron havia se prolongado demasiado. Ademais, tivera que ajudar a senhora Wells, a professora do povoado, que tinha furado um pneu no caminho.

Contudo, não tinha verdadeiros motivos para preocupar-se por seu atraso. A primeira coisa que havia feito foi seguir os passos de Malfoy, e o havia encontrado tomando café da manhã tranquilamente com seus amigos, no Café do povoado. Quando Harry terminou de falar com Ron de uma cabine que se encontrava em frente à agência dos correios, vira que o carro do loiro continuava estacionado em frente ao café.

O nome de Draco Malfoy pusera em marcha todo tipo de alarmes na cabeça de Ron, quando consultou o expediente dele no FBI. Sua experiência de nove anos em seu trabalho para o governo não era de nenhuma maneira excepcional, mas fora ascendendo postos à base de mostrar-se servil com seus superiores e de livrar-se de todos aqueles que se interpunham em seu caminho, Hermione entre eles. Pelo que se referia à ela, havia manipulado arquivos informáticos para criar uma identidade e um negócio fictício. O agente tinha quatro denúncias por uso excessivo de força e duas de abuso de poder, mas todas as denúncias havia terminado sendo arquivadas.

Porém, Harry seguia sem saber porque perseguia Hermione. A conexão era, indubitavelmente, Marcus Burke. Evidentemente, o homem havia descoberto algo que não devia saber sobre Malfoy. Harry estava mais que seguro de que o jornalista fora assassinado para assegurar-se de seu silêncio, e Malfoy, temendo que Hermione pudesse saber algo, se dedicara a silencia-la também. Quando ela caiu pelo barranco, Malfoy deve ter pensado que havia morrido, mas ao não ter podido encontrar seu cadáver em nenhuma parte, propôs-se a assegurar-se de que ela havia morrido de fato.

Com um triste sorriso, Harry pensou que esse tipo havia subestimado Hermione Granger, e não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que nestes momentos ele devia estar mais que furioso com a morena. Mas Malfoy não contava com que ela não estivesse sozinha, ele o deteria antes de que encontrasse Hermione. O mataria com suas próprias mãos, antes de que voltasse a tocar em só cabelo de sua... de Hermione.

Nesse instante, um coelho atravessou correndo pela estrada, e Harry deu um brusco giro no volante para não atropela-lo. O jipe balançou de um lado, mas em segundos recuperou o equilíbrio. Obrigou-se a concentrar-se no caminho, consciente de que não podia perder mais tempo.

Mas lhe parecia impossível deixar de pensar nela. Em suas longas e esbeltas pernas entrelaçadas nas suas, em seus suaves suspiros, em seus sussurros sufocados e em suas doces carícias. Ou na forma como a sentiu tremer quando entrou nela. Ainda surpreso, recordou que ele também havia tremido nesse momento, que havia sentido tantas coisas nesse instante, que lhe foi impossível reprimir esse espasmo em seu corpo. Nenhuma outra mulher o havia afetado tanto, nem o fizera sentir tantas emoções mais além do plano físico, porque devia reconhecer que em todo o ato não havia deixado de pensar nela, mas não apenas em seu perfeito corpo, senão também na bela pessoa que era. Estava mais segura que nenhuma outra mulher lograria faze-lo voltar a sentir tantas coisas como ela.

Em um momento de loucura, pensou em leva-la consigo, pura e simplesmente, a um lugar onde ninguém os encontrasse, onde ninguém os conhecesse, onde ninguém soubesse de seus passados. Talvez, apenas talvez, poderia viver, então, como um homem normal. Nesse perfeito mundo de sonhos teria uma casa própria, que decoraria e cuidaria junto com ela, um trabalho normal, e a teria sempre a seu lado, cada e cada noite. Poderia fazer-lhe amor todas as noites...

Não, aquele mundo perfeito não era real e nunca o seria para ele. Ele havia decidido muito antes de conhece-la um caminho que seguir, e já não podia dar volta atrás no tempo. Além do mais, alguém em algum momento os encontraria, como haviam encontrado Tom e Jenny. A agência o reclamaria para "um último trabalho", e esse trabalho poderia custar a vida de Hermione. E esse era um risco que nunca iria correr. Nunca poderia fazer isso à ela, a vida que ele havia escolhido não era a que ela merecia.

Ademais, Hermione não sabia quem era ele em verdade. Não sabia como ganhava a vida. Não sabia as coisas que teve que fazer ao longo dos anos, as culpas que o perseguiriam pela vida e que, às vezes, não o deixavam conciliar o sono. Não, ela não sabia... E tampouco precisava sabê-lo. Uma vez que se encarregasse de Malfoy e de seus amiguinhos, Hermione voltaria à sua vida normal. Voltaria À sua pequena casa, com um jardim repleto de flores, ao seu humilde trabalho na biblioteca, às suas aulas na universidade, aos seus amigos... e, talvez, poderia encontrar alguma rapaz que...

Esse pensamento doeu-lhe mais que se lhe houvessem cravado uma faca no meio do coração. Que outro homem a beijasse, a tocasse, fizesse amor com ela, que passasse com ela o resto de sua vida, que compartilhasse todos os seus momentos junto à ela, que...

De repente, a estrada esfumou-se diante dele e viu tudo vermelho, os nós dos dedos se puseram brancos de tanto apertar o volante e seus olhos desprendiam fogo negro. Se maldisse em silêncio por ser tão estúpido, estava se comportando como um namorado adolescente ciumento e imaturo. Respirou profundamente e pestanejou várias vezes, para aclarar-se. Tinha que deixar de pensar nela, sua simples imagem em sua mente o perturbava e fazia-o perder o controle e a mente clara. E Malfoy não era nenhum idiota e podia adiantar a sua próxima jogada, Harry não podia permitir-se nem um pequeno erro, quando a vida dela estivesse em jogo. Teria que afasta-la dele em todos os sentidos, caso contrário ela seria a prejudicada.

Uns poucos minutos e chegaria à cabana. Teria que tira-la rapidamente dali. Ron enviara uma dupla de seus agentes de confiança para que se encontrasse com eles nos arredores de Pinewood. Tão longo Hermione estivesse a salvo, iria dar seu merecido a Malfoy e a seus homens. Entrecerrou os olhos e sorriu maliciosamente, quase já podia saborear esse momento.

Desligou o motor. Uma coluna de fumaça saía da chaminé, e, ao longe, podia ouvir os uivos de Wolf. Decidido, dirigiu-se para a porta. Tinha que levar Hermione o quanto antes a um lugar seguro e separar-se para sempre dela. Não tinha outra opção. Era sua felicidade ou a dele. E antes de tudo ela estava em primeiro.

Abriu, de golpe, a porta e fechou-a às suas costas com o pé. O nome de Hermione morreu em seus lábios, quando sentiu o frio contato do cano de um revólver na nuca. Ficou rígido ao instante.

- Bem-vindo, senhor Potter. – disse Draco Malfoy, sentado em uma cadeira junto à chaminé. Hermione encontrava-se sentada a seus pés, com os olhos avermelhados pelas lágrimas. – Sua encantadora _esposa_ e eu o estávamos esperando. Por favor, passe e reúna-se conosco.

**

* * *

**

Hermione contemplou, horrorizada, como o homem que estava atrás da porta desarmava Harry e o empurrava para o centro do aposento. Havia querido avisar-lhe, gritar-lhe que fugisse, mas Malfoy havia jurado à ela que se o fizesse daria nele um tiro no meio da testa, antes que ele compreendesse a mensagem. O terceiro homem, Goyle, aquele a quem ela havia mordido na mão, permanecia ao lado da porta da cozinha, nesse momento a olhava fixamente, com a boca convertida em uma fina linha, enquanto acariciava o cano de seu revólver.

- Você é Draco Malfoy, se não lembro mal. – comentou Harry, com tom indiferente.

- Creio que podemos deixar a obrinha de teatro para outro momento, não é Potter? – disse, irritado, o loiro. Ao ver que o moreno apenas o olhava interrogante, agregou: - Me refiro à sua divertida história de recém-casados. Incluso para a garçonete do Café do povoado pareceu incrível que o solitário Harry Potter acabasse de casar-se.

- Estava no povoado quando eu parti. – replicou Harry, sem alterar-se ante o tom irritado do homem.

- Sabe o que mais gosto da gente de Pinewood? – disse Malfoy, com um sorriso divertido. – São umas pessoas tão abertas e amistosas... Especialmente essa camareira Lucy, se não me equivoco. Quando comentei com ela que o motor havia se avariado e que éramos seus amigos, sem pensa ela nos ofereceu seu carro. Imagine isso, a uns completos desconhecidos...

- Eu sinto, Harry. – interveio Hermione, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Não os ouvi chegar e...

- Por que não se senta, senhor Potter... – Draco apontou o sofá - ... enquanto falamos?

- Prefiro permanecer de pé, se não lhe incomoda.

- Como queira. Estou certo de que a meus homens tampouco importará. Os alvos móveis sempre são mais excitantes. – Malfoy acariciou com uma mão o cabelo de Hermione. – E a senhorita Granger e você tem sido um desafio muito excitante. Algo surpreendente, mas muito certo.

Hermione enrijeceu-se ante o contato das mãos do loiro. Um perigoso brilho apareceu nos olhos verdes de Harry, enquanto olhava Malfoy fixamente. Em seguida, desviou a vista uns segundos para Hermione, e ela viu uma fugaz e quase imperceptível amostra de ternura em seus olhos.

- Está bem? – perguntou-lhe.

Ela assentiu, embora tivesse levado um susto de morte. Haviam-na surpreendido entrando pela porta detrás, quando encontrava-se limpando a cozinha.

- Claro que está bem. Bom, à parte deste pequeno golpe aqui, e aqui... – Malfoy deslizou um de seus pálidos dedos pela bochecha esquerda da garota, deslizando umas mechas de cabelo e revelando a pele ligeiramente vermelha da garota. Depois foi descendo a mão pelo braço e tentou levantar a camisa, mas a garota, com um brusco movimento, apartou-lhe a mão. - ... Bom, ao que parece a senhorita não me deixa mostrar-lo o golpe que deve ter aí também, estou quase certo de que deve haver uma linda mancha violeta sob a terceira costela esquerda. Mas, ao que parece, ficaremos na vontade de ver se é verdade.

- Juro a você que se recordará disto por toda a sua vida, Malfoy! – disse Harry, com um tom mortalmente frio.

Indiferente à ameaça, Draco sorriu divertido.

- Tentar escapar foi um loucura, isso apenas fez enfurecer mais Goyle. Temo que ele está um pouquinho chateado por esse mordisco que a senhorita Granger lhe deu na outra noite.

- Ah, claro, Goyle! – exclamou Harry, voltando-se para o sujeito, para sorrir-lhe com frieza. – A propósito, que tal as jóias de família?

"_Deus santo, Harry, chega!",_ gritou-lhe Hermione em silêncio, olhando-o fixamente. Por que os estava provocando dessa forma? O que poderia ganhar com isso, mais que um tiro na cabeça?

- Agora – interveio Malfoy – tenho algumas perguntas que gostaria que me respondesse, perguntas como: por que o senhor Potter acolheu a uma desconhecida em sua casa e mentiu para ocultar sua presença? – desviou o olhar para o quarto, com um sorriso desdenhoso. – A não ser, claro, que a acolhesse também em sua cama.

Quando Harry não respondeu, o homem que encontrava-se atrás dele montando guarda na porta principal, golpeou-lhe na nunca com o cano do revólver. Harry cambaleou para frente, mas continuou sem abrir a boca, simplesmente esfregou a zona dolorida, enquanto olhava para Malfoy silenciosamente. O tipo se dispunha a golpeá-lo de volta.

- Não! – gritou Hermione. – Ele me encontrou no rio, eu estava inconsciente e ele me trouxe aqui. Quando acordei, tinha amnésia. Nem sequer recordava meu nome.

- Amnésia? – Malfoy emitiu uma gargalhada semelhante a latido. – Espera que, em verdade, eu acredite nisso? Isto não é uma telenovela, querida.

- Não me importa no que acredite ou deixe de acreditar. – disse Harry, e o homem que se encontrava atrás de si voltou-lhe a bater na nunca com mais força ainda. Harry voltou a cambalear, desta vez quando tocou a zona agredida com indiferença, viu que os dedos estavam cheios de sangue.

- Deixem-no, por favor! – Não o golpeiem mais, ele não tem nada a ver com isto! Por favor! – Hermione se dispôs a levantar-se, mas Malfoy agarrou-a pelo cabelo da nuca, obrigando-a bruscamente a sentar-se de volta a seus pés.

- Uma história interessante. – disse, sem deixar de agarra-la pelo cabelo, voltou-se para olhar Harry fixamente. – Por que não chamou o médico ou a polícia?

- Hermione recobrou a consciência por uns instantes – explicou-lhe Harry, com voz suave e baixa, olhando-o fixamente nos olhos –, quando a trouxe aqui, ela me convenceu de que não chamasse ninguém. Disse-me que alguém havia tentado mata-la. Imagine a minha surpresa – acrescentou, sarcástico -, quando descobri que se tratava, nada mais nada menos, do respeitadíssimo FBI.

Malfoy lançou um sombrio olhar para Hermione.

- Assim, que, afinal, recuperou a memória, senhorita Granger.

A jovem esboçou uma careta de dor, quando Draco puxou ainda mais forte o cabelo.

"_Maldito**"**_, exclamava Hermione para si mesma. Se bem por dentro estava tremendo de medo, por fora parecia segura. Havia decidido não deixar que esse tipo soubesse quanto medo lhe tinha. Levantou o queixo com arrogância e olhou-o fixamente nos olhos.

- Em efeito, agente Malfoy. Recordo _tudo._

Com um suspiro, Draco soltou-a bruscamente, em seguida inclinou-se para frente, enquanto se colocava umas luvas de pele.

- Bom, então suponho que não demoraremos muito tempo com isto, não é? Hermione, por que não nos diz exatamente o que sabe sobre Marcus e a investigação que ele estava desenvolvendo antes de sua trágica morte?

A garota teve uma terrível vontade de bater nele. Como podia falar de Marc em sua presença depois de tê-lo matado? Era um maldito cínico!

- Você é um cínico, Malfoy. Você matou Marc, da mesma forma que, depois, tentou me matar.

- Vejamos, creio que você não compreendeu a minha pergunta. – a expressão do loiro endureceu-se ainda mais, se isso era possível. – Eu perguntei o que é que sabe sobre a investigação de Marcus Burke.

Hermione sabia que Malfoy a mataria, e também a Harry, dissesse o que fosse. No momento, o único que podia fazer era ganhar tempo. Olhou para Harry, e viu em seus olhos que estava furioso e capaz de fazer uma loucura que custaria a vida. Amava-o, amava-o mais que a nada no mundo, e por ele seria capaz de tudo para salva-lo.

- De acordo. – disse, com uma confiança que estava muito longe de sentir. – Direi tudo o que sei, mas com uma condição.

- Uma condição? – o agente arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Não creio que esteja em situação de me pôr condições, senhorita Granger.

- Você quer que eu o ajude, mas para que esteja seguro de que darei a informação correta, terá que soltar Harry. – ela manteve com firmeza o olhar arrogante do agente. – Leve-me com você a Los Angeles e lhe contarei tudo o que sei.

- Hermione, não… - exclamou Harry, com intenção de aproximar-se dela.

Hermione sentiu uma opressão no peito ao ver que o golpeavam de novo na cabeça. Com um grunhido, Harry caiu de joelhos ao lado da mesa, em seguida, lentamente, ergueu o olhar para Malfoy. A jovem leu a raiva que havia em seus olhos, a vontade que tinha de assassina-lo, e compreendeu que se ficavam mais tempo na cabana, acabaria por matar Harry.

- Entendo. – disse o agente do FBI. – Parece que a senhorita Granger preocupa-se com o bem estar do senhor Potter mais que com sua própria vida. Talvez, isto funcione depois de tudo. Ambos parecem tão unidos, bom, talvez voltem a ver-se em outro mundo, algum dia.

Ignorando a crescente dor que sentia na nuca, Harry respirava cada vez mais profundamente, estava perdendo muito sangue e a dor na cabeça estava começando a enjoa-lo. Ele havia prometido a Hermione que não iria permitir que esses homens voltassem a machuca-la, e não pensava deixar de cumprir sua promessa. Sentia uma profunda raiva em suas entranhas, não apenas contra Draco Malfoy e seus homens, mas também de si mesmo. Fora um idiota ao cair em sua armadilha, qualquer um diria que era um inexperiente nestes assuntos. Deu-se conta de que tinha razão no momento de pensar que sua relação com a morena havia deixado que suas barreiras baixassem, e o inimigo havia tirado proveito da confusão do de olhos verdes para adiantar-se nas jogadas. Fora um imbecil ao ter subestimado Draco Malfoy.

Mas, com grande satisfação, deu-se conta de que Malfoy também o havia subestimado. A julgar por sua atitude, parecia evidente que o considerava uma espécie de montanhês ermitão, um tipo do campo completamente inofensivo, um homem a quem poderia dominar com facilidade. O gorila atrás da porta parecia forte, mas era muito torpe. Quando a situação o requeria poderia desarma-lo e deixa-lo fora de combate em questão de instantes. Com Hermione no recinto, contudo, a situação se complicava um pouco mais. Estava igualmente seguro de suas habilidades e acreditava que as possibilidades de falhar, se fizesse tudo o que tinha planejado, eram quase mínimas.

De modo que, cada vez que o tipo o havia golpeado com o cano do revólver, Harry havia aproveitado para aproximar-se da mesa dissimuladamente, a mesa na qual, em uma gaveta, tinha guardada uma arma.

- Ele está mentindo, Hermione. Claro, ele tem que matar a nós dois, não pode se arriscar a que haja mais falhas. – Harry apoiou-se na mesa para incorporar-se, enquanto que, pouco a pouco, ia acercando sua mão à gaveta. – Não vá à nenhuma parte com ele.

- Realmente você tem um grave problema de confiança com a gente, Potter. – interveio Malfoy, meneando a cabeça negativamente. – A senhorita Granger está perfeitamente a salvo conosco. Tudo o que tem que fazer é cooperar, responder nossas perguntas amavelmente e lhe estaremos eternamente agradecidos.

"_Estará eternamente morta**"**_, pensou Harry, vendo como Malfoy se levantava e estendia a mão para Hermione. A jovem ignorou-o e incorporou-se ela sozinha.

- Harry – disse-lhe, com a voz entrecortada -, sinto tanto tê-lo metido nisto... Eu... eu, bom... não sei como agradece-lo por tudo... tudo o que fez por mim. Eu... poderia ter...

Nesse momento, Goyle agarrou-a com força pelo braço e arrastou-a para a porta da frente.

"_Ainda não_", se dizia Harry, observando a porta aberta. A gaveta estava já a uns poucos centímetros de seu alcance...

Malfoy já estava dando as costas para Harry, quando uma forma escura entrou como um raio na cabana para atacar Crabbe. O homem caiu de costas, gritando. Sem soltar Hermione, Goyle apontou com sua arma para a criatura e seu companheiro.

- Não dispare! – gritou, furioso, Malfoy para fazer-se ouvir por cima dos grunhidos do logo e dos gritos abafados do homem. – Poderia ferir Crabbe.

"_Agora!"_

- Hermione! – Harry já havia aberto a gaveta e tinha a arma na mão, quando ela olhou-o. – Abaixe!

Malfoy jogou-se ao chão, enquanto Crabbe voltava-se para disparar em Harry.

- Não! – exclamou a jovem, golpeando Crabbe no braço, desviando o disparo para o teto.

O agente grunhiu furioso e empurrou Hermione para longe de si, fazendo dele um alvo perfeito. E o disparo de Harry teria sido mortal se Goyle, pedindo ajuda, não tivesse agarrado a perna de seu companheiro fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio. Harry apertou o gatilho no mesmo instante em que Crabbe caia sobre o animal e seu histérico companheiro. Harry lançou-se sobre Hermione, arrastou-a bruscamente para a cozinha, disparando sem cessar nos agentes.

As balas silvavam perto deles, quando conseguiram arrastar-se para a cozinha e sair pela porta dos fundos.

- Não olhe para trás! – gritou-lhe, enquanto corriam para as árvores próximas da cabana. – Haja o que houve, continue correndo, Hermione!

A dor na nuca torturava Harry como se estivessem lhe cravando uma faca ardente na cabeça, sentia que, pouco a pouco, o tecido da camisa ia se colando nas costas, produto de todo o sangue perdido, mas ainda assim continuou correndo pela floresta com Hermione pela mão.

- Não podemos abandonar Wolf! – gritou ela.

- Por ora, não temos mais remedeio que deixar que se arranje sozinho, não se preocupe, ele está bem treinado para este tipo de coisas.

"_Treinado para este tipo coisas?"_, pensou Hermione, sem conseguir entender por completo as palavras do de olhos verdes.

Malfoy e seus homens gritavam furiosos às suas costas, Harry calculou que deviam estar bastante próximos deles. Muito próximos.

Era demasiado arriscado voltar para o jipe, e a cabana mais próxima estava a quilômetros de distância, Hermione nunca poderia chegar tão longe a esse passo, e Malfoy os alcançariam em questão de minutos. Só lhes restavam um lugar para ir, e embora Harry não quisesse leva-la para lá, não tinha mais remédio que faze-lo, era a única saída, ainda que por isso tivesse que dizer toda a verdade a Hermione.

- Por aqui. – Harry girou bruscamente para a esquerda.

O corpo de Hermione lhe doía, e sentia como se a garganta estivesse queimando. Esforçava-se para seguir o ritmo de Harry, mas sentia como seus pés cediam ante seu próprio peso. As árvores e os arbustos se borravam diante dela, e os ramos lhe açoitavam o rosto enquanto corriam.

De repente, tropeçou em uma raiz saída de uma árvore, e apenas teve tempo de dar-se conta de que já se encontrava de joelhos no chão, com Harry puxando sua mão para que se levantasse.

- Não... não posso mais, Harry, continue você sozinho... eu, não vou mais... – ofegava Hermione, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Quase já chegamos... – Harry olhou-a por uns segundos e, de golpe, abaixou-se e tomou-a fortemente nos braços. – Vamos, preciosa, não se dê por vencida, falta muito pouco.

Harry começou a correr com Hermione nos braços, embora normalmente isto não houvesse representado nenhum problema para o moreno, nestas circunstâncias a falta de sangue e o golpe que lhe palpitava na nuca, faziam-no precisar do triplo de suas forças.

Ainda que Harry não se queixasse nem dissesse nada, ela sabia que não se encontrava bem. Via pelo tom pálido de sua pele, pelo bater acelerado de seu coração e o esforço que fazia para não reclamar.

- Harry, deixe-me aqui, fuja você sozinho, por favor...

- Isso nunca, Hermione, prometi a você que não deixaria que voltassem a machuca-la e isso é o que farei. Embora me custe o último suspiro de vida, juro a você que escaparemos desta. – disse Harry, um pouco mais seguro, ao ver a preocupação da castanha para com ele. – Além do mais, quase já chegamos, é do outro lado desse conjunto de rochas.

Hermione perguntou-se de que ele estava falando, ela não via nenhum conjunto de rochas. Tudo o que via eram árvores, e tudo o que ouvia eram os gritos de Malfoy e seus homens, perseguindo-os. Nunca conseguiriam. Apesar de Harry acreditar que o fariam, não poderiam. Ele já não podia mais devido ao cansaço, e mal podia manter-se de pé por sua culpa, além do mais estavam demorando mais do que o devido por ele ter que carrega-la.

- Por favor, Harry – soluçou a garota -, deixe-me aqui. Eu me esconderei e você pode ir procurar ajuda.

- E perder toda a diversão? – rodearam todo o conjunto de rochas, Harry deixou-a no solo e puxou-a até o mato que crescia na base. – Não quero falar mais disso, não penso em abandona-la nunca. De modo que, deixe de se incomodar com isso, Granger.

Detiveram-se de repente. Hermione já não podia seguir, embora soubesse que se voltasse a dizer algo, Harry se irritaria com ela, sem dúvida o rapaz estava um pouco irritado pela situação. Ademais, ainda não podia deixar de escutar suas últimas palavras na cabeça.

"**_Não penso em abandona-la nunca." _**

Talvez fosse uma idiota por estar pensando nessas coisas numa situação como esta, mas estava mais que feliz por ter ouvido essas palavras da boca dele. Talvez, Harry sentia algo por ela, talvez ele...

De golpe, o de olhos verdes enfiou o braço por entre um espesso arbusto, apartou os ramos e empurrou-a sem nenhuma delicadeza para o interior do caverna muito bem dissimulada.

Seus olhos tardaram uns momentos para adaptar-se à escuridão. Não era uma caverna grande, nem sequer poderiam pôr-se de pé, mas parecia bastante profunda.

- Fique quieta e espere-me. – disse-lhe Harry, em voz baixa. – Volto já.

Hermione ajoelhou-se em meio à escuridão, inquieta e respirando profundamente. Harry não demorou em reunir-se a seu lado e voltar a esconder a entrada da caverna com os arbustos, quase bloqueando a entrada da luz. Em seguida, levou-a até o fundo da escura galeria rochosa, que se encontrava ao final de uma pequena curva, de maneira que não era visível da entrada.

Quando ambos sentaram-se e começaram a respirar mais profundamente do que podiam seus pulmões, olharam-se nos olhos. Hermione não pode reprimir o impulso de jogar-se em seus braços. Quando sentiu que Harry a rodeava fortemente e acariciava-lhe o cabelo para tentar acalma-la, ela escondeu o rosto no ombro dele e começou a tremer descontroladamente. Queria chorar, gritar, mas não se atrevia a faze-lo. Tinha a impressão de que se o fizesse não poderia parar por muito tempo.

- Acalme-se, Hermione. Não poderão nos encontrar aqui. – disse Harry, aproximando-a ainda mais dele. – Estou seguro de que não deixamos rastros visíveis.

- Mas não deixarão de nos procurar nunca, não é?

- Não. Não podem se permitir, nos deixar com vida seria muito perigoso para ele. Os mais seguro é que Malfoy trará mais homens e cachorros em questão de minutos. Nossa única esperança é ficarmos aqui para recuperar o fôlego e ordenar um pouco nossas ideais, estamos apenas ganhando um pouco de tempo. O que me lembra... – apartou-a um pouco para poder olha-la na cara – Que merda foi aquilo de voltar com esses tipos para Los Angeles? Por que disse a Malfoy que o ajudaria? Acaso não vê que iam mata-la?

Estava muito escuro para poder ver seu rosto com claridade, mas ela não precisava vê-lo para saber que estava furioso. Contudo, havia algo mais que fúria em sua voz: uma intensa preocupação e... medo? Medo por ela? A castanha se perguntava se Harry se preocuparia realmente com ela, não como um valente cavaleiro que socorria à pobre damazinha em perigo, mas como algo mais...

Mas de imediato se disse que não podia permitir-se continuar tendo esses pensamentos. A última noite havia sido maravilhosa. Harry mostrara-se terno e apaixonado com ela, embora não lhe desse nenhum indício de que eles poderiam ter um futuro juntos, ela o amava com toda a sua alma. Além disso, Hermione recordava que não era momento de pensar em seus dramas amorosos. Estava imaginando coisas que nunca aconteceriam, estava mal-interpretando tudo. Estava imaginando o que teria gostado que Harry sentisse por ela e que era muito distinto ao que ele sentia na realidade. Talvez, ele houvesse logrado sentir algo por ela, apreço, carinho, amizade... mas apenas isso, um sentimento nada profundo que poderia esquecer rapidamente se se propusesse.

- Não podia permitir que o matasse, Harry. – explicou ela, com voz trêmula. – Tinha que dizer-lhes algo, o que fosse com o propósito de ganhar algum tempo.

- Hermione – considerou ele, depois de um prolongado silêncio -, posso cuidar de mim mesmo muito bem. Eu, bom, eu... Prometa-me que não voltará a fazer essas coisas por mim, não quero que se coloque em risco de novo, para me salvar. Ok?

Hermione se disse que correria qualquer risco por ele não uma, mas sim mil vezes se com isso ele estava a salvo. Acaso não se dava conta de que ela...? Não podia ver que o amava? Que o amava como uma louca? Que para ela o mais valioso era sua vida? Resultava evidente que não, para ele parecia não importar os sentimentos dela, e esse vazio em seu coração não fez mais que engrandecer. Harry não via seus sentimentos porque não queria vê-los. Porque não queria ver-se no compromisso de dizer-lhe que não sentia o mesmo que ela. Que não a amava.

Porém, nesse instante não tinha que pôr-se a pensar nessas coisas, não era o momento nem o lugar apropriado.

- Harry… - acariciou-lhe uma bochecha - ... esse homem, Crabbe, o machucou muito...

- Não se preocupe, estou bem, estou acostumado com as pancadas, este não é mais que um arranhão em minha longa lista de feridas. – disse-lhe Harry suavemente e com um sorriso, tentando descontrair um pouco o clima que havia entre eles. – Mas teria me encantado poder ver a cara que pôs esse idiota, quando Wolf lançou-se em cima. Devo a vida a esse animal.

- Os dois a devemos. – em silêncio, Hermione pediu a Deus que o lobo estivesse são e salvo. – Esta manhã... você pode entrar em contato com seu amigo?

- Sim, me confirmou que Malfoy havia manipulado os seus dados no computador e inventado um negócio fictício por trás do nome de Malfoy S.A. Se não o houvéssemos descoberto, ele teria podido voltar a alterar todos os dados, uma vez que... Ninguém teria se inteirado de nada.

- Quer dizer, depois de que houvesse me matado. – comentou ela, um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo.

Nesse momento, mexeram-se os arbustos que ocultavam a entrada da caverna. Harry ficou rígido, seu olhar endureceu-se de golpe e pôs uma mão na boca de Hermione, enquanto ouvia atentamente. O arbusto voltou a sacudir, mas não demoraram em descobrir que se tratava de um esquilo.

Harry relaxou e retirou lentamente a mão. Hermione, soltando o ar que havia estado contendo, sussurrou:

- E Ron? O que vai fazer comigo?

- Supunha-se que nos encontraríamos nos arredores do povoado. – afastou Hermione de seu corpo, deu um par de passos e perdeu-se na escuridão da caverna. – Evidentemente o plano mudou. Depois de pegar umas coisas aqui, eu mesmo a levarei para Ron.

Intrigada com suas palavras, Hermione ouviu como tateava às cegas o chão, buscando algo, em seguida escutou o ruído de uns botões metálicos e o de um zíper ao abrir-se. De repente, um raio de luz de uma lanterna iluminou o fim da caverna, e viu a Harry inclinado em frente a uma grande mochila negra. Ao aproximar-se dele, viu que ia tirando uns estranhos objetos de seu interior... por uns momentos, ficou paralisada. Eram armas!

Mas não eram simples pistolas. Eram armas sofisticadas que não havia sido desenhadas para caçar animais ou para simples defesa, essas armas eram para tarefas específicas. Também viu um par de facas, alguns explosivos e um par de coisas que não sabia sequer o que eram. Havia um rádio, uma muda de roupa, algumas latas de comida, uma máscara de gás, um cantil e um estojo cheio de estranhos líquidos que não conhecia, além de um rifle com tranqüilizantes. Parecia que Harry estava preparado para uma invasão ou para uma guerra.

Ou também para executar uma...

Ao ouvir a exclamação abafada de Hermione, Harry voltou-se para focaliza-la com a lanterna. Estivera tão concentrado em sua tarefa que esquecera-se dela e da impressão que poderia dar-lhe ao ver seu "pequeno kit de emergências", o ás que guardava sob a manga para o caso de alguém o surpreender desarmado e distante da cabana.

- Harry? – pálida, Hermione apenas pode pronunciar o nome do homem, sem poder desgrudar sua vista do arsenal que tinha diante dela.

Harry deixou de um lado a lanterna e aproximou-se da jovem, maldizendo em silêncio quando viu que a moça dava uns passos para trás e estremecia ante seu contato.

- Hermione, eu, veja... – disse ele, sem saber como explicar as coisas sem que ela pensasse o pior dele, ou, no pior dos casos, que estava louco. – Veja, Hermione... há coisas que não contei a você acerca de minhas "_atividades laborais'_."

- Você vende seguros de vida. – replicou ela, olhando reiteradamente para Harry e para as armas que se encontravam a metros dela.

- Não sou um agente de seguros, menti sobre isso. – explicou ele, em voz baixa, quase como se se envergonhasse de sua trapaça. – Sou agente do governo.

- O quê? – disse Hermione, confusa e perplexa. – Do governo? Mas...

Sua voz era pouco audível, e incluso em meio à penumbra Harry pode distinguir o terror em seu olhar.

- Você é do FBI também? – perguntou-lhe fracamente, mas com uma ponta de amargura na voz. Ao ver que ele negava com a cabeça, inquiriu mais friamente – Da CIA?

- Não. Hermione, eu não posso explicar a você estas coisas...

- Pois deverá faze-lo, Potter. É o mínimo que tem que fazer por ter me mentido tão descaradamente na cara. – disse Hermione, começando a irritar-se com o de olhos verdes.

Harry olhou a garota e viu um brilho em seus olhos que rara vez vira. Raiva. Incômodo. E sem dúvida ele era o culpado disso. Deu-se conta de que doía-lhe tremendamente que a garota o olhasse assim, uma dor quase física. Ele não acreditava ser prudente contar-lhe a verdade, sempre acreditara que às vezes é melhor ignorar algumas coisas, mas se não o fizesse, Hermione não voltaria a confiar nele. E não se sentia capaz de afastar-se ainda dela. Teria que faze-lo pelo bem-estar de ambos.

- Há certas agências do governo das quais as pessoas não sabem absolutamente nada. Agências que são somente conhecidas pelas altas instâncias oficiais.

- E você trabalha para uma delas? – perguntou-lhe, incrédula.

Harry assentiu.

- Eu, Hermione... sou o comandante de uma delas, o chefe da tropa mais especializada do governo.

A castanha não podia crer no que estava ouvindo. Harry era um... Comandante? Chefe de uma tropa especializada do governo?

- E seu amigo Ron?

- É meu superior imediato.

- O seu superior? Acaso não é você o chefe? Mas, vocês... o que é exatamente que fazem? O que...? – sacudiu a cabeça e tocou as têmporas com os dedos trêmulos. – Não importa, não me diga. Estou segura de que não pode dizer-me e que, tampouco, quero saber.

Harry disse a si mesmo que ela tinha muita razão. Pelo que dizia respeito a ele, havia contado à ela mais coisas do que deveria saber. Mais do que era conveniente para sua segurança. E, nesse momento, não havia nada que o preocupasse mais que sua segurança.

Enfrentar Draco Malfoy e seus homens teria sido um jogo de meninos, se Hermione não estivesse no meio, de fato, teria desfrutado do encontro. Mas ela estava ali, e antes de partir a cara de Malfoy e de seus amigos tinha que tirar Hermione de cena, teria que leva-la para muito longe das montanhas.

Como que para proteger-se a si mesma, Hermione uniu seus joelhos e abraçou-se.

- O que você vai fazer comigo?

Harry sentiu que o coração se encolhia, que as entranhas lhe queimavam. Ela olhava-o como se fosse um desconhecido, alguém que acabava de conhecer, alguém em quem não confiava. Logo recordou o olhar com o qual ela o vira na outra noite e nessa mesma manhã, o havia olhado como nunca ninguém fizera em sua vida. Aquele olhar havia-lhe feito ansiar coisas impossíveis que, apenas por aquela noite, acreditava alcançar.

Mas o olhar de medo que nesse mesmo instante via em seus olhos era a chamada que o despertava de seus sonhos, devolvendo-lhe à dura realidade. Nunca poderia viver com ela, nem com nenhuma outra mulher. E agora sabia que, depois de Hermione Granger, já não existiria nenhuma outra mulher em sua vida.

Agarrou o revólver e enfiou-o na cintura da calça.

- Não lhe farei nada, Hermione. Não farei nada sem você – respondeu-lhe, com voz carente de emoção. – Tirarei você daqui e a levarei para Ron. A partir de então, ele cuidará de você.

Apesar da débil luz da caverna, Harry pode ver o brilho das lágrimas em seus olhos e ouvir o esforço que estava fazendo a garota para não pôr-se a chorar. A jovem abaixou o olhar, pestanejou várias vezes e respirou profundamente.

- Está bem, Harry.

A surda dor que pulsava em sua voz cravou-se como um dardo no coração dele. Viu-se constrangido pela necessidade de toca-la, de beija-la, de abraça-la, de dizer-lhe tantas coisas. Fez uma tentativa de aproximar-se dela, mas de repente quedou-se paralisado.

Havia alguém na entrada da caverna.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Ufa! Quase que não sai este capítulo aqui. Para terem uma idéia, só consegui termina-lo na madrugada de hoje, dia 05 de novembro. Tudo por culpa dos muitos compromissos agendados, alguns de última hora, outros "para ontem" e os demais a serem cumpridos 'o mais rápido possível'. Mas enfim!, eis aí o 10º capítulo de Amor de Meia-Noite. Espero que tenham gostado dele e, mais ainda, que me perdoem pela falta de revisão. Se encontrarem erros, já sabem: tentem releva-los.

Bueno, hoje não vou poder me estender em meus comentários. Quero agradecer a todos vocês, leitores assíduos da tradução da fic de Lady Verónica Black, pela "preferência", paciência e compreensão para com esta tradutora atopetada de 'tudo um pouco' para se fazer.

Um abraço aos review-sadores de plantão, **FAFA** (Agora sim, está explicado o porquê daquele "NÃO!" estranho. Por um momento, achei que era alguém se passando por você, ou, pior, um ladrão de corpos falando através de você. ;-) E adivinha? A fila para se adquirir um modelo Harry Potter by Lady Verónica está grandinha. Já pegou senha? ;-) Beijo e cheiro!); **Jéssy **(Espero não ter demorado tanto a ponto da sua ansiedade provocar uma úlcera estomacal. ;-) E sim, Hermione é uma mulher abençoada pelos deuses. Meu único consolo é me imaginar no lugar dela, 'desfrutando dos prazeres divinos' nos braços de Harry "Apolo" Potter. ;-) Beijunda, niña, e até! P.S.: Curada? Exatamente de qual 'distúrbio'? ;-) Porque tenho vários e não estou conseguindo me lembrar a qual deles vocês está se referindo, iac-iac-iac! ;-); **Valson** (Temos uma coisa em comum, eu também adoro cenas 'lemon', ou NC-17, como quer que seja. Especialmente, quando bem (d)escritas e intensas. Uma coisa que amo nas fics de idioma espanhol, é a forma quente com o qual as cenas lemon são desenvolvidas. Há paixão, ímpeto, domínio, possessão, desejo insaciável, mas tudo regado a amor, cuidado, entrega e devoção. Adoro essa explosão de desejo sexual mesclada à sinceridade de sentimentos. Enfim!, creio que você saiba... ;-) Beijunda e hasta! P.S.: Acho que vou chamar os filhos que tiver no futuro de Ocius e Bohemia, em "homenagem" ao Trabalho. ;-); **Lady Luna Black** (Oh sim, já imaginei ter um homem assim em casa... em todos os cômodos dela, assim como imaginei tê-lo fora de casa, no carro, na praia, no elevadorrrrrr... ;-) E o que você tem exatamente pra me contar, heim? Das poucas vezes que entrei no MSN, não vi você. Thá-Thábydoo, cadê você, minha filha?! Olha, quando eu estiver no MSN, você pode me contatar, visse? Não se acanhe e não se reprima, considere-se uma anã de jardim mirim em treinamento. Finalmente, alguém pra me coçar as costas, ahauahuahauaha! Beijundão e até o próximo capítulo, ou até nosso próximo MSN-encontro. ;-)

See you fic-boys and fic-girls! ;-)

Hasta!

**Inna **


	11. Capítulo XI

**Amor de Meia-Noite**

Tradução (autorizada) da fic "Amor de Medianoche" (reeditada)

**Entrada:** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2086794(barra)1(barra)

**Autora:** Lady Verónica Black

**Tradutora:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo Onze**

Havia alguém na entrada da caverna.

Harry ergueu uma mão indicando-lhe que mantivesse silêncio. Hermione esperou com o fôlego contido, em segundos ouviu o som de uma voz masculina aproximando-se pouco a pouco da caverna.

- Devem estar por aqui. – disse alguém que Harry e Hermione reconheceram como a voz de Goyle. – Procure por esta área que eu vou para o norte. Draco foi buscar reforços.

Hermione escutou o ruído de umas botas e em seguida um burburinho furioso. Deu-se conta de que Crabbe estava perto, quase em cima delas. O homem maldizia constantemente. Hermione tinha medo até de respirar, como se aquele mínimo movimento de seu peito fosse capaz de delatar sua posição. Pouco a pouco os passos foram-se desvanecendo.

Harry rapidamente dirigiu-se até a mochila e tirou um par de coisas. Aproximou-se de Hermione e lhe pôs dois objetos nas mãos, uma lanterna e um revólver. A morena tremeu ao sentir o frio contato do metal em seus dedos.

- Use-o apenas se é necessário. – disse-lhe sombrio, antes de encaminhar-se para a entrada da caverna. – E certifique-se de não atirar em mim quando eu regressar.

O terror fez presa em Hermione ante a perspectiva de ficar sozinha.

- Aonde vai?

- Não se preocupe, não demorarei muito.

- Harry… eu… Harry, eu não… Harry…– tocou-lhe o braço, detendo-o e fazendo com que ele desse a volta para vê-la nos olhos.

Não podia falar de tão apertada que sentia a garganta, mas se não podia revelar-lhe o que sentia com palavras, decidiu que, ao menos, o demonstraria. Deixou a arma e a lanterna no solo e pôs os braços em volta do pescoço dele, para beija-lo suavemente nos lábios. Harry tomou, com ambas as mãos, a fina cintura da garota; ela sentiu a tensão que havia nas mãos dele e, por um momento, pensou que ia aparta-la, mas Harry, ao contrário disso, estreitou-a ainda mais contra ele e respondeu-lhe o beijo com avidez.

De pronto deixou de beija-la muito bruscamente, e Hermione viu em seu rosto uma expressão dura, fria e decidida. Uma expressão que a intimidou. Tirou um pequeno cartão do bolso de sua calça e deslizou-a pela mão.

- Se não volto dentro de meia hora, fuja daqui. Caminhe até o norte para chegar a uma cabana vazia, force a porta e use o telefone. Digite o número do cartão e peça para falar com Ronald Weasley. Pode confiar nele, Hermione.

A jovem assentiu e viu como o olhos verdes desaparecia em meio a escuridão.

Sentou-se no chão e observou a arma que sustinha em seu regaço. Nunca tivera um revólver nas mãos, e muito menos havia usado um. Poderia faze-lo? Não o saberia até que a situação se apresentasse. Mas sabia que se Harry não voltasse, se algo chegasse a acontecer com ele, certamente a usaria. E não por ela mesma, senão por ele.

Olhou a mochila que se encontrava a seu lado e sentiu um arrepio ao recordar o que ele lhe havia dito: era um agente do governo. Fechou os olhos, tentando assimilar tudo o que ele lhe revelara sobre sua identidade. A cabeça lhe dava voltas, não podia pensar com clareza. Como era possível? Abriu os olhos e olhou a arma que tinha nas mãos, o frio metal queimava-lhe os dedos.

Começou a recordar tantas coisas. Tudo se encaixava perfeitamente. Desde o mesmo instante que o conheceu, Harry havia-lhe parecido um homem diferente dos demais. Seus modos contidos, seus olhar sempre alerta, expectante a qualquer coisa. Era um homem possuidor de um completo controle sobre si mesmo.

Pensou no inocente e ingênua que havia sido. Como pode crer que um homem como ele era um simples vendedor de seguros? Agora compreendia muito bem porque ele desconfiava tanto dela. Se suas atividades eram tão secretas, tão confidenciais, não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que ele estava treinado para não confiar em ninguém, para não deixar que ninguém se lhe acercasse. Especialmente uma mulher estranha que havia aparecido em suas terras no meio da noite, semi-consciente e com amnésia.

Mas, apesar de tudo isso, ele a havia tratado como uma rainha, a havia curado e cuidado, enquanto esteve fraca, ajudou-a em tudo o que pode e sempre foi correto em sua presença. Sempre fora amável e considerado, preocupava-se com ela e estava disposto a dar-lhe tudo o que necessitasse. Acaso todos esses detalhes não formavam parte dele. O fato de saber que ele era agente do governo mudava algo? Acaso ele não continuava sendo o mesmo homem? Ela apaixonou-se pelo Harry homem, não pelo Harry agente, não lhe importava seu trabalho, nem seu passado. Ela o amava por ser Harry, nada mais. Mas... ele lhe havia metido, a havia enganado. Porém, tinha suas razões, não lhe mentiu por vontade, mas sim por necessidade.

O que fazer?

Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir o som de um galho romper-se justo diante da entrada da caverna. Quanto tempo levava esperando Harry? Estivera tão absorta em seus pensamentos que havia perdido toda a noção de tempo. Agarrou, com força, a arma. Alguém, ou algo, estava afastando os arbustos.

Com o coração acelerado e com as mãos trêmulas, apontou a pistola para a entrada da caverna. Os arbustos se afastaram e a silhueta de um homem bloqueou a passagem da luz. Seu dedo retesou-se sobre o gatilho.

- Olá, querida, já estou em casa.

Era Harry! Com um suspiro de alívio, Hermione foi abaixando lentamente a arma.

- Espero que não se importe – disse ele, enquanto entrava na caverna -, mas trouxe companhia.

Wolf entrou detrás de Harry e saltou alegremente sobre ela, quase derrubando-a. Rindo e com um grande sorriso, Hermione abraçou-lhe emocionada.

- Onde o encontrou? – perguntou, suportando as carinhosas lambidas do animal.

- O certo é que foi ele quem me encontrou. – respondeu Harry, acariciando o pescoço do lobo.

- Está bem? Passou-lhe algo?

- Encontra-se perfeitamente bem, mas não posso dizer o mesmo de nosso querido amigo Goyle. Esse homem certamente teve um péssimo dia.

Hermione viu que Harry acendia a lanterna e abria a mochila. Guardou num bolso da jaqueta de jeans uma caixa de balas e um par de bolo de dólares. Um calafrio correu-lhe por todo o corpo, ao ver que deslizava uma afiada faca de dentro da bota.

- Você... Quero dizer... ele?...

- Não o matei, apenas o deixei inconsciente. – respondeu-lhe, evitando olha-la nos olhos, mas com um sorriso acrescentou: - Mas me encantaria ver a expressão de seu rosto quando acordar e descobrir a origem do cheiro tão estranho em sua roupa...

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Bom... ele estava no território de Wolf. E Wolf tem o costume de marcar tudo o que esteja dentro de seu território...

Depois de um momento de assombro, Hermione foi incapaz de controlar o riso. Harry arrastou-se para fora da caverna e deu uma olhada ao seu redor, em seguida tomou-a da mão e olhou-a nos olhos, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- O que lhe parece, senhorita Granger, se partimos daqui juntos?

- Sempre juntos, senhor Potter. – respondeu-lhe ela, aproximando-se do rosto do moreno e dando-lhe um beijo na testa. – Sempre.

Harry olhou-a durante uns segundos, e, sem pensar duas vezes, beijou-a apaixonadamente.

- Sabe, este não é o momento de falar de, bom... de... nós dois... e sobre isto.

- Eu sei, Harry. – disse ela, com um tênue sorriso. – Mas teremos que faze-lo em algum momento.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, evitando olha-la nos olhos.

- Vamos?

Hermione não precisou que o dissesse duas vezes, ele entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela e puseram-se a correr rapidamente pelo bosque, escoltados por Wolf um par de metros atrás, rumo à cabana vazia da qual ele havia falado antes.

* * *

Aguardou, nervosa, enquanto Harry forçava a porta, como não puderam encontrar as chaves do carro dentro da cabana, ele encarregou-se de pô-lo para funcionar em um minuto, usando uns fios que se encontravam no painel. Quando, instantes depois, estavam marchando à toda velocidade por uma estrada escassamente transitada, Hermione reclinou-se no assento e fechou os olhos, repassando todos os acontecimentos que tiveram lugar nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.  
Havia recobrado a memória, fizera amor pela primeira vez, havia sido seqüestrada, perseguiram-na por uma floresta, atiraram nela, havia se inteirado que Harry era um agente do governo, tivera, pela primeira vez em sua vida, uma arma em suas mãos, arrombara a porta de uma cabana e roubara um carro.

Parecia-lhe irreal tudo o que se podia fazer em tão pouco tempo.

- Sinto-me como se fossemos Bonny e Clyde. – disse ela, meio adormecida.

Harry limitou-se, apenas, a olha-la de soslaio por uns segundos e esboçar um tênue sorriso.

* * *

Enquanto Hermione tomava banho, Harry sentou-se na borda da cama do quarto de motel, onde haviam se hospedado uma hora atrás. Pegou o telefone e, depois de discar, olhou o relógio de pulso que levava. Cinco e meia, três horas a mais em Washington. Alguém respondeu no primeiro toque.

- **Quem é?**

- Sou eu.

- **Onde, caralho, você está?**

- Em Los Angeles. – respondeu Harry. – Ainda não podia dar a ninguém a posição exata em que se encontravam, nem sequer a Ron. – Sinto não ter ido ao encontro, tive um contratempo.

- **Isso me contaram. Meus homens me disseram que sua casa parecia um campo de treinamento de tiro. Você está bem?**

- Sim. – nesse momento, ouviu Hermione fechar a chave da ducha e teve que apressar-se. – Olha, Ron, preciso de algumas coisas. Você vai poder consegui-las mais rápido que eu, neste momento.

- **Pensei que você queria deixar o caso da garota comigo.**

- Isso era antes, agora é um assunto pessoal.

- **Hmm, vá lá, nunca pensei que Harry '_não me interesso por ninguém_' Potter levaria tão a sério o que fizessem a uma desconhecida. Decididamente, você sempre me assombra, Harry.** – disse o agente, em tom divertido.

- Cale-se, Ron. Isto é sério. – disse Harry, um pouco irritado pelas brincadeiras. – Vai me conseguir as coisas ou não?

- **Você sabe que sim, irmão. De que precisa?**

Harry lhe disse, e esperou enquanto Ron fazia as demandas.

- **Você poderá recolhe-los dentro de duas horas.** - informou-lhe pouco depois. - **No Moe**.

Harry desligou o telefone e aproximou-se da janela; afastou a cortina e olhou o carro verde escuro estacionado na frente do edifício. Havia deixado Wolf no assento traseiro, para que se detectasse algo estranho lhe avisasse imediatamente.

Havia demorado mais de duas horas para chegar ao próximo povoado. Depois de conseguir roupa nova numa pequena loja e de comer rapidamente numa cafeteria, haviam se alojado naquele motel.

- Me pareceu ouvir que você falava com alguém.

Harry voltou-se. Hermione observava-o do umbral do banheiro, enquanto se despenteava o cabelo. Vestira um suéter ajustado branco e de gola alta, junto com uma calça marrom. Ao vê-la descalça, com a pele rosada após a ducha, sentiu um nó de emoção na garganta. Fechou a cortina e afastou-se da janela.

- Apenas chamei Ron para dizer-lhe que estamos bem.

- Quanto estarão aqui?

- Quem? – perguntou-lhe Harry, franzindo o cenho.

- Os agentes. – olhou fixamente o pente que sustinha na mão. – "Como com os quais ia me deixar esta manhã" – parecia-lhe que tudo aquilo havia acontecido anos atrás.

- Não virão.

- Não? – Hermione ergueu o olhar para ele.

- Não.

- Mas eu acreditei que...

- Eu vou me encarregar disto. – esteve a ponto de dizer "de você", mas se corrigiu a tempo.

- Ohh – exclamou ela, confusa. – E isso por quê?

Harry quedou-se olhando-a, observando o rastro que deixava uma gota de água ao resvalar de seu pescoço até o interior do suéter. Queria toca-la, seguir a senda daquela gota com os lábios. Enrijecendo a mandíbula, respondeu:

- Você sabe muito bem porque, Hermione.

- Sim, eu sei. – confirmou ela, mantendo o olhar.

- Você também tem que saber que isto não muda em nada nossa relação. Tão logo eu tenha terminado com Malfoy e seus homens... não poderemos nos ver nunca mais.

- Por que faz isto?

A dor que Harry viu nos olhos dela o impulsionou a acercar-se, mas dominou-se. Hermione tinha que compreender que o caso deles era impossível. Ele tinha que faze-la compreender.

- Pelo que faço e pelo que sou. Há dúzias de homens como Malfoy que se encantariam em encontrar um ponto fraco em mim. E você passaria a ser esse ponto fraco imediatamente.

- Eu poderia suportar isso, Harry.

- Não, – sacudiu a cabeça –, não poderia suporta-lo. Eu não poderia suporta-lo. Não permitirei a você.

Hermione observou-o durante um longo tempo, antes de aproximar-se dele.

- É uma maneira muito estranha a que tem para me dizer que se preocupa comigo, senhor Potter. Que não lhe sou de todo indiferente...

Ao ver a determinação de sua atitude e de seu olhar, Harry retrocedeu um passo.

- Não importa o que eu sinto por você, Hermione. Nem sequer o que os dois sentimos um pelo o outro. Isso não mudará a situação.

Hermione percorreu a distância que os separava, ergueu o olhar para ele e negou lentamente com a cabeça.

- Claro que sim, Harry. Talvez não amanhã, nem ontem. Mas agora, neste momento, importa mais do que você acredita.

Acariciou-lhe o rosto e Harry pode sentir a tepidez e suavidade de seus dedos na bochecha. Aspirou seu aroma feminino, fresco depois do banho, pensando que com a pele e o cabelo úmidos ela oferecia uma imagem muito tentadora. Deseja toca-la desesperadamente, aplacar a dor que crescia dentro dele ante a idéia de não voltar a vê-la nunca mais. Fora um estúpido ao pensar que o passar de uma só noite com ela seria suficiente, agora sabia que não se conformaria com uma noite, nem com uma semana, nem com um ano inteiro. Nem sequer toda uma vida seria suficiente para saciar-se do sabor de sua boca e da suavidade de sua pele.

Manteve os braços de lados, tensos e rígidos. Não a tocaria, não podia. Estremeceu quando ela lhe delineou a linha da mandíbula.

- A noite anterior – disse-lhe Hermione suavemente -, quando pensei que aquela seria minha primeira e única oportunidade de estar com você, disse a mim mesma que esse era o presente mais belo que haviam me dado na vida. E agora você me deu a oportunidade de fazer algo muito mais importante, Harry, me deu a força necessária para dizer-lhe o que sinto, embora para você isto não signifique nada... – colocou-se na ponta dos pés, olhou-o nos olhos e, com um suave sorriso no rosto, disse-lhe: - Te amo, Harry.

Todos os argumentos, todas as negativas que havia ensaiado mentalmente, desapareceram de repente. "Te amo". Ouvira antes essas palavras, incluso ele as havia pronunciado algumas vezes, mas nunca havia nomes, nem rostos que se encaixassem com seu verdadeiro significado. Agora só existia ela, Hermione, com seus grandes olhos castanhos e sua pele acetinada como a seda. Hermione, com sua silenciosa determinação e seu coração puro.

Aquela manhã, ela havia se entregado a Malfoy com o propósito de salvar-lhe a vida, somente porque ela o amava. Se lhe encolheu o peito ao pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se...

- Hermione…

- Não diga nada, Harry – pôs dois dedos em seus lábios -, por favor. Não lhe peço nada em troca, não tento convence-lo, nem obriga-lo a que me inclua em sua vida. Apenas quero que saiba.

Aproximou-se um par de centímetros mais e beijou-o delicadamente nos lábios. Aquela carícia, leve como uma pluma, privou-o de todo pensamento racional. Tinha que abraça-la, senti-la em seus braços, saborear seus lábios.

Abraçou-a com força e devolveu-lhe o beijo. Hermione suspirou profundamente e a calidez de seu alento em seu rosto abarcou-o de um desejo incontrolável.

Entreabriu os lábios e colocou os braços no pescoço dele, cálida, disposta, buscando fundir-se com seu corpo. O beijo foi longo, profundo, ávido e o suave gemido de prazer que escapou da garganta dela, acabou com as últimas linhas de resistência de Harry.

Com um som semelhante a um grunhido, Harry ergueu-a, ansioso, amoldando seu corpo ao dele. Sentiu seus seios apertados contra seu peito, enquanto a levava para a cama. Quando recostou-a sobre o colchão, Hermione estreitou-se ainda mais a ele.

Harry inclinou-se sobre ela, apoiando-se sobre os cotovelos ao passo em que a beijava sem cessar. Enquanto isso, Hermione desabrochou-lhe a camisa até que conseguiu começar a desliza-la por seus ombros. A carícia de seus dedos na pele ardente o inflamava de desejo, necessitava sentir aquelas mãos por todo seu corpo.

Afastando-se um pouco, Harry olhou-a nos olhos. Hermione respondia-lhe em silêncio, com os olhos escurecidos pelo desejo, mantendo o olhar deslizava suas mãos pelo peito nu, o abdômen, até chegar no fecho da calça.

Ele perdeu o fôlego ao sentir as mãos dela roçar seu ventre, e o lento ruído do zíper abrindo-se foi como uma vagarosa tortura para seus sentidos.

Hermione ofegou quando Harry girou para o lado e ficou deitado de costas, colocando-o sobre ele; em seguida, com rápidos movimentos, a despojou do suéter e da roupa íntima. Com as mãos em sua cintura, inclinou-se para acariciar, com os lábios, os seios dela. A morena gemeu de prazer, enquanto sentia o contato da língua dele e de sua boca em seus seios e ventre, ao tempo em que, instintivamente, arqueava-se até ele. Seus suaves sussurros, seus fracos gemidos empurravam Harry cada vez mais próximo do abismo, até que, por um momento, acreditou tornar-se louco de desejo.

A boca e as mãos de Harry enviavam deliciosas correntes de prazer pelo corpo de Hermione, correntes que se intensificavam e confluíam em seu centro. Afundando os dedos no cabelo dele, aproximou-se de sua boca e beijou-o com paixão incontida, sem vacilação alguma acrescentou:

- Te amo tanto, Harry.

Ele gemeu e, de repente, voltou a colocar-se sobre ela, respirando agitadamente, fitou-a com os olhos brilhantes. A jovem sorriu e acariciou com ternura o rosto dele, em seguida os lábios e o pescoço. Sem deixar de suster o olhar, Harry levantou os braços dela por cima da cabeça e segurou-lhe as mãos, enquanto, ternamente, beijava-lhe os lábios, o pescoço e os ombros. Frustrada e ao mesmo tempo excitada por não poder toca-lo, Hermione gritou:

- Por favor, Harry.

Ele a ignorou e continuou com sua lente e deliciosa exploração, até que, por fim, soltou-lhe as mãos. Despojou-a, com rapidez, da calça e da roupa íntima restante, em seguida ele mesmo terminou de despir-se sozinho, enquanto delineava com a boca o vale que se formava entre seus seios. E quando se deslizou mais abaixo em seu corpo, quando seus lábios e sua língua alcançaram sua parte mais íntima, um prazer inimaginável a consumiu. Ela podia ouvir o som de sua própria voz sussurrando o nome do olhos verdes de forma longínqua, enquanto seu corpo submergia em um espasmo de puro êxtase.

Ao final, Harry ergueu-se sobre ela e, abraçando-a suavemente e beijando seus lábios com paixão, entrou nela, aproveitando aquela onda de prazer que consumia a morena.

Hermione apertou-se contra ele, arqueando seu corpo contra o dele, com ânsias selvagens, enquanto o olhos verdes movia-se uma e outra vez. E quando finalmente ambos ficaram quietos, ela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e o abraçou com força, saciada por aquele delicioso prazer, por aquele pedaço de céu que haviam conseguido tocar juntos.

Ao cabo de uns segundos, entre metade gemidos e bocadas de oxigênio, aproximou seus lábios do ouvido do moreno e sussurrou-lhe:

- Te amo, Harry Potter.

Harry sorriu de meio lado ao ouvir a confissão da jovem. A forma como dizia era tão doce, tão sincera, tão...

- Não posso me mexer...

Aquela confissão tão íntima da garota, pronunciada sem fôlego, fez Harry sorrir. Deslizou seus lábios pelo pescoço dela e por seus seios, provocando um delicioso estremecimento na garota.

Quando já se dispunha a sair dela, Hermione o impediu.

- Não. – sussurrou-lhe – Não se mova. Fique exatamente onde está.

- Exatamente onde estou, é? – replicou ele, brincalhão.  
A castanha fitou-o. Harry constatou que o dourado de seus olhos era mais brilhante que nunca, e que seu olhar estava carregado de uma sensualidade que rara vez ela mostrava.

- Exatamente onde está. – repetiu ela, com um lento e leve sorriso.

- Você terá que me dar um minuto para que eu me recupere, se já está pensando em...

- Só um minuto? – perguntou Hermione, de forma inocente, abrindo muito os olhos.

Harry se pôs a rir. Ela começou a acariciar-lhe os ombros e o cabelo de forma carinhosa, antes de confessar-lhe, em um sussurro:

- Não sei nada sobre você...

- Eu diria que isso não é exatamente certo. – replicou o olhos verdes, com expressão travessa, enquanto mordiscava-lhe o pescoço.

- Sim, mas... você já sabe... – perdeu a respiração quando ele deu-lhe um suave beijo na bochecha – ... o que quero dizer.

Harry suspirou, segurou-a pelas coxas e girou até ficar deitado de costas na cama, com ela em cima, sem romper o contato.

- E o que é que gostaria de saber sobre mim, senhorita?

- Posso lhe fazer perguntas?

- Claro que pode. Mas não lhe asseguro que possa responder tudo.

Hermione adquiriu uma expressão pensativa, e em seguida inquiriu:

- Você se chama realmente Harry Potter?

- Não.

- Pois lhe cai muito bem, sabe? – comentou ela, após um momento de surpresa. – Não me imagino chamando-o de outro modo.

- Obrigado, suponho...

- Quantos anos tem?

- Isso é algo indiscreto, senhorita. – disse ele, em tom de brincadeira. – Quantos me dá?

- Ehmmm… 25?

- Hahahahaha, vá lá, você é muito amável, Hermione. – disse ele, com um grande sorriso. – Tenho 28 anos.

Hermione contemplou detalhadamente o rosto dele e delineou a cicatriz em forma de raio que tinha sobre a sobrancelha esquerda.

- Como você se fez isto?

- Uma explosão. – respondeu Harry, após vacilar uns segundos.

- Em uma explosão? Como...? – se deteve de repente. – Não, não importa. Não é isso o que quero saber. Tem família?

- Não. Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha quatro anos, e meu pai faleceu um ano depois. Eu tinha uma irmã caçula, Sarah, tinha um ano quando ficamos órfãos. Nos separaram e nos mandaram para orfanatos diferentes. Nunca mais voltei a saber dela.

- Você tem uma irmã e nunca tentou encontra-la?

- Quando comecei a trabalhar para o governo, pude te-la localizado já que tinha os recursos necessários, mas decidi que era melhor não saber nada dela.

A expressão de Hermione suavizou-se enquanto acariciava-lhe as bochechas ternamente.

- Se a houvesse contatado, ela seria um de seus "pontos fracos", que é a forma carinhosa como você chama aqueles que o preocupam.

- Você sabe muito bem que não posso afeiçoar-me a ninguém, Hermione. Apenas conseguiria colocar suas vidas em perigo. – considerou ele, suspirando e apartando o olhar dela por uns segundos.

Mas Hermione sabia que ele, de alguma forma, havia se afeiçoado à ela. Admitisse ou não, algo sentia pela jovem morena. E também por sua irmã. Por muito que intentasse, não era a pessoa fria e insensível que dizia ser.

- As pessoas sofrem todos os dias, Harry. – disse-lhe, com tom suave. – As desgraças acontecem, e não há forma de preveni-las. O que, em verdade, importa é como você vive o tempo de vida de que dispõe, como vive cada minuto e... com quem os vive.

- Você não compreende – replicou ele, com tom áspero. – Eu vi, Hermione. Outro agente, um amigo meu... tivemos um encontro, um intercâmbio de informação com uns traficantes. Eu me encontrava fora do carro, meu amigo e sua esposa estavam sentados nos assentos da frente. Ela estava brincando comigo... – fechou os olhos e aspirou profundamente - ... quando, de repente, o veículo explodiu... a onda expansiva me lançou vários metros de distância. Não pude fazer absolutamente nada... nada, morreram no ato.

Quando Harry voltou a abrir os olhos, Hermione pode ver que continha as lágrimas.

- Oh, Harry, eu sinto tanto...

- Tom sempre me dizia que queria abandonar a agência, que queria mudar de vida. – esboçou um amargo sorriso – Essa foi a única forma que teve de faze-lo. Morrendo.  
O coração de Hermione doía por Harry, por aquele homem chamado Tom e sua esposa. E quando ele voltou-se para olha-la, viu em sua expressão uma decisão tão absoluta quanto inquebrantável, que a deixou gelada.

Compreendeu, então, que nunca a deixaria entrar em sua vida. Nunca.

Aquelas horas eram tudo o que tinha, aqueles eram seus últimos momentos juntos. Hermione teria que sobrepor-se a dor mais tarde mas, no momento, desfrutaria de cada minuto ao lado de Harry.

"Chega de palavras", disse a si mesma mentalmente, enquanto delineava com um dedo os lábios do rapaz. Quando ele a tomou pela mão e beijou-lhe a palma com uma ternura infinita, sentiu que o desejo a invadia de novo. Fechando os olhos, inspirou profundamente.

- Harry?

- Hmmm?

- Posso fazer outra pergunta mais?

- Aham.

- Exatamente quantos minutos faltam para que você se recupere?

Rindo, Harry atraiu-a para si, a fim de responder-lhe a pergunta.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Mais um capítulo, que eu comecei a traduzir ontem e só consegui terminar hoje, por culpa de uma viagenzinha básica a trabalho. Se não fosse pelo apoio eficiente de meu fiel amigo e escudeiro notebook, eu não conseguiria atualizar a fic dentro do prazo. Porém, há um 'porém': não tive tempo e muito menos saco para revisar a tradução, e quando digo que não revisei entendam como "eu não reli absolutamente nada, apenas fui traduzindo, como um autômato tresloucado, sem olhar para trás (ou para cima, no caso do editor de texto)." Portanto, já sabem, né? Ao menor sinal de erros, pensem em coisas mais non-sense, tal como catar piolho em careca, ou em coisas mais medonhas, como cagar de cú pra cima. Meu ego exaurido vai certamente agradecer. ;-)

Bueno, infelizmente não vou poder fazer os comentários homéricos de sempre. Limito-me a agradecer a vocês pela paciência e compreensão com esta tradutora estressada que vos digita. Deixo um abraço carinhoso aos review-sadores de plantão **Lady Luna Black** (Eu preciso marcar mais presença no MSN e também no fórum – sobretudo agora que Dea viajou. Mas sempre que eu pintar na MSN-área venha me 'visitar'. Eu posso até demorar a responder (ocupada/ausente) mas responderei e com juros, visse? ;-) P.S.: Se o prêmio de merchand for criado (um aboborão piscando em néon?) eu mesma farei questão de entrega-lo a você. ;-) Beijundaço e até breve!); **FAFA** (Xá comigo, que eu vejo com a autora uma senha pra você. A sua sorte é que há duas filas, uma para brasileiras e outra para 'habladoras de espanhol'. Felizmente, a fila 'da casa' ainda está pequena comparada com a fila 'espânica'. ;-) Besos, nenita, y hasta!); **Valson** (Shhh! – olhando de um lado a outro – Fala mais baixo! Não me chame de deusa, que é pecado! Cher, que está no Olimpo observando, pode resolver tirar uma comigo, e aí já viu: até os postos de perv-mor, killer-master e anarco-fucker eu perco. E cá entre nós, ficar sentada ao lado direito da deusa, juntamente com Priscila, a Rainha, Cérebro, a mente fodesca por trás do rato, e o esquadrão de elite abóbora, é chique demais para ser colocado em risco. ;-) Besitos y hasta la vista!) P.S.1: Muito obrigado pelas congratulações. Só espero que depois da caca que certamente ficou a tradução deste capítulo, a sua boa opinião não desça por ralo abaixo. ;-) P.S.2: Depois do final deste capítulo aqui, a pergunta não é mais "quem terá entrado na caverna"?, mas sim "como Harry fará para sair..." você sabe de quem, ahauahauhaua! E não me olhe assim, ahauhauahau!, não tenho culpa se o rapaz viciou em Hermione. ;-)).

Com isso... fui-me!

Hasta!

**Inna**


	12. Capítulo XII

**Amor de Meia-Noite **

Tradução (autorizada) da fic "Amor de Medianoche" (reeditada) 

**Entrada:** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2086794(barra)1(barra)

**Autora:** Lady Verónica Black

**Tradutora:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo Doze**

Tudo estava muito escuro quando Hermione acordou. As pesadas cortinas estavam corridas, mas a luz amarela e verde do anúncio do motel infiltrava-se pelas frestas da persiana, iluminando a escassa mobília do quarto.

Ouviu uma batida de porta proveniente do quarto contíguo, e em seguida o morto de um carro que se afastava. Olhou os números vermelhos do relógio eletrônico que estava sobre o criado-mudo, eram sete e meia. Havia quedado adormecida por quase três horas depois que Harry partiu. Não lhe havia dito aonde ia nem quando voltaria, mas havia lhe deixado instruções explícitas de que não respondesse ao telefone nem abrisse a porta a ninguém.

Passando-se as mãos pelo cabelo, sentou-se na borda da cama. Wolf, que estivera dormindo no chão a seu lado, saudou-a lambendo-lhe carinhosamente a bochecha.

- Olá, pequeno. – disse, meio adormecida, acariciando-lhe a cabeça, enquanto bocejava,

No momento, encontrava-se segura ali. Malfoy seguramente seguiria procurando-a nas montanhas, incluso se houvesse se dado conta de que haviam fugido não haveria forma de que pudesse seguir-lhes a pista até esse motel. Ninguém lhes vira o rosto quando se registraram, além do mais Harry havia mudado a placa do carro.

Estirou-se preguiçosamente e depois ficou olhando a porta do banheiro, perguntando-se se seus pés poderiam chegar tão longe. Sentia as pernas e os braços fracos, como se houvesse corrido mil metros rasos. Mas o pensamento de desfrutar de um banho quente deu-lhe as forças necessárias, para pôr-se de pé e chegar até lá.

Minutos depois, quando enfiou-se na banheira cheia de espuma, suspirou de prazer. Fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça na borda de porcelana, deixando que a água quente e perfumada lhe aliviasse os músculos doloridos.

Sorriu lentamente ao recordar, com excelente minúcia, cada carícia, cada beijo, e sussurro que, horas atrás, Harry e ela deram-se durante as horas que estiveram fazendo amor. Recordava à perfeição a aspereza de suas mãos, a suavidade de seus lábios, a delicadeza de suas carícias, a paixão de seus beijos...

Não obstante a temperatura da água, estremeceu. Sentia a pele tensa e sensível, e o simples fato de lembrar de Harry e do que haviam feito, excitava-a de sobremaneira. Passou-se um pouco mais de três horas desde que haviam terminado de fazer amor e já o desejava de volta. Parecia que a paixão que se desprendia estando juntos era inesgotável. Sentia que nunca poderia cansar-se dele, de seus beijos, suas carícias, das sensações que arrastavam-na a um abismo quando ele a fazia sua...

Mas... isso era impossível. Não iam poder estar juntos para sempre.

O pensamento de que cada vez lhes restava menos tempo juntos, a enchia de uma estranha ânsia, de um doloroso anseio que queimava-lhe as entranhas. No momento, se negava rotundamente a pensar nisso. Tanto se lhe restasse cinco minutos quanto cinco horas junto a Harry, recordaria cada um dos segundos vividos com ele como preciosos. Sabia que sua vida não voltaria a ser como antes, que uma vez separada dele a dor não a deixaria viver tranqüila, mas, ao menos, havia podido dizer-lhe seus sentimentos, dizer-lhe que o amava e o quanto significava para ela tê-lo conhecido.

De repente, uma onda de água caiu em cheio na cara. Hermione incorporou-se, ofegando e tossindo. Harry estava ajoelhado ao lado da banheira, olhando-a, divertido.

- Regra número um: nunca feche os olhos quando esteja tomando um banho.

- Você me deu um susto de morte. – protestou, cuspindo água e esfregando os olhos, que ardiam por causa do sabão da espuma.

Ele riu suavemente ante o tom da garota.

- Que bolhas bonitas...

Hermione sentiu que ruborizava ao ver a forma como ele a olhava, detendo-se, particularmente, no começo de seus seios e seguindo, sem piscar, a ligeira porção de pele que se via de seu ventre e de suas longas pernas flexionadas. Viu que seus olhos se escureciam de desejo e que, rapidamente, deixava de rir.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, a jovem afundou na água até o queixo, e abaixou as pernas bruscamente. Ainda não se acostumava a esse tipo de intimidade...

- Há algo que sempre quis fazer com uma mulher e que nunca tive a oportunidade de fazer... sabe que coisa é? – perguntou Harry, levantando-se lentamente e começando a desabotoar a camisa.

Hermione negou com a cabeça, hipnotizada pelo movimento dos dedos dele sobre os botões.

- Tomar um banho de espuma.

Ela abriu muito os olhos ao ver que ele se dispunha a descer a calça, após tirar, de um rápido movimento, os sapatos.

- Harry, você não pode, quero dizer... bom, você... eu, você e eu não...

Harry riu suavemente ante o nervosismo da morena.

- Que não posso o quê?

Despojou-se de toda a roupa até ficar nu diante dela. Nesse momento, foi a vez de Hermione admira-lo.

- Você se mantém em forma... – disse ela, quase sem fôlego.

- Desde cedo. – sorriu Harry, enquanto se metia na banheira. Com um ágil movimento, sentou no piso de porcelana e colocou-a sobre seu colo, fazendo com que as pernas dela rodeassem seus quadris.

Respirando de forma acelerada, Hermione abraçou-o pelo pescoço. Ele olhou-a nos olhos e beijou-a suavemente, primeiro o lábio inferior, ao ver que ela não respondeu mordeu ligeiramente esse mesmo lábio, em seguida apoiou suavemente sua boca sobre a dela e beijou com extrema lentidão o lábio superior. Depois, deslizou sua boca pela bochecha da morena e dirigiu-se para o pescoço da jovem, disposto a não deixar um só lugar deste sem beijar.

- Harry... – suspirou Hermione, com os olhos fechados e o coração batendo fortemente no peito.

Harry, com uma mão, acariciou-lhe a cintura e com a outra, as costas, deixando que a palma de sua mão deslizasse pela suave pele, com uma lentidão quase dolorosa para a garota.

- Por favor, Harry, beije-me...

Fazendo o que ela lhe pediu, o olhos verdes beijou a garota com paixão, Hermione sentia-se desfalecer ante as carícias e a boca do agente. Era como se sua mente deixasse de funcionar e não tivesse controle de seu próprio corpo, como se algo mais forte que ela a possuísse por completo, algo que não a deixava voltar a tomar o controle de si mesma até que fizesse amor com Harry.

Com um suspiro de prazer, Harry abraçou Hermione pela cintura, e elevou-a uns centímetros para entrar nela, primeiro lentamente e em seguida com mais ímpeto.

Ondas de calor ardente invadiram cada centímetro de sua pele. Harry beijou o pescoço dela e seus lábios, enquanto que, com as mãos, dedicava-se a explorar suas costas e seus seios.

- O que eu disse... – recriminou-lhe Harry, por entre beijos - ... acerca de fechar os olhos quando toma um banho?

Hermione sorriu-lhe e abriu os olhos outra vez, mantendo o olhar com um grande sorriso. Enquanto sentia como ele se fundia cada vez mais nela, viu como estreitava os olhos e enrijecia a mandíbula.

Harry tomou-a pelos quadris para ajuda-la com os movimentos, ambos sincronizaram-se de maneira quase automática, estavam mais que assombrados com a rapidez e a urgência com que o desejo e a paixão cresciam no interior de ambos. As bolhas flutuavam e estouravam a seu redor, a água quente relaxava seus corpos e o suave aroma a sabão de rosas inundava o aposento, fazendo do cenário algo ainda mais afrodisíaco.

Com um rouco gemido, Hermione arqueou o corpo para trás. A tensão que sentia em seu interior a fez estremecer, e Harry a estreitou fortemente contra ele, enquanto ocultava o rosto no côncavo do pescoço da garota e respirava cada vez mais rápido antes que seu corpo se convulsionasse de prazer.

Ainda abraçando-a, Harry inclinou-se para trás, com a respiração acelerada, e beijou-a lentamente, com deliciosa ternura. Enquanto ambos tentavam regular sua respiração, riam suavemente, como se houvesse feito uma travessura. Em seguida, ele apoiou sua testa na dela e olhou-a nos olhos por uns longos minutos, até que Hermione sorriu docemente e abraçou-o com força, depois de dar-lhe um delicado beijo na comissura dos lábios.

Com um suspiro de alegria, Hermione descansou em seus braços, com a cabeça sobre o ombro do agente, e relaxou ante as suaves carícias do rapaz sobre suas costas, sentindo como os dedos de Harry se entrelaçavam em seus úmidos e cacheados cabelos.

* * *

- Trouxe-lhe um presente. – disse, enquanto secava os ombros e as costas dela, com uma esponjosa toalha branca.

- Por favor... diga-me que é comida. – murmurou a garota, dando-se a volta e olhando-o, com ânsia, nos olhos.

Harry fitou-a com um sorriso divertido, e aproximou-se sensualmente.

- Não me diga que ainda tem fome, Hermione...

- Ehh não, não é isso... – respondeu um pouco envergonhada, enquanto se punha um roupão de banho da mesma cor branca que a toalha que Harry tinha atada nos quadris. – É que não comi nada desde o almoço de ontem, e...

Harry viu como as bochechas dela começavam a tomar um ligeiro tom carmesim.

- eu sei, eu sei, por isso trouxe pizza... supus que você gostaria. – disse Harry, ao tempo em que secava o cabelo com a mesma toalha com a qual havia secado as costas da jovem.

- Pizza! Pizza! – disse Hermione, feliz, com um grande sorriso.

- Sim, mas esse não é o presente que eu trouxe, a comida é um souvenir extra... – disse, enquanto jogava a toalha que cobria suas partes íntimas numa cesta e vestia sua folgada calça negra.

Em seguida, tomou-a pela mão e levou-a para o quarto. Havia duas pilhas de jornais e revistas sobre a mesa de centro, com uma grande caixa de pizza no alto e um garrafa de soda ao lado desta. A jovem olhou-o, confusa.

- O que... ?

- É um 'pequeno' material de leitura. – Harry a fez sentar-se na cama, pegou a caixa e sentou-se a seu lado, resistindo à tentação de desamarrar-lhe o nó do roupão. – Espero que goste da pizza.

- E há alguém que não goste? – pegou uma porção da caixa e levou-a rapidamente à boca. Depois de uns minutos de silêncio, enquanto comiam encolhidos na cama, perguntou-lhe: - Mas... para que tenho que ler tudo isso?

Wolf acordou nesse mesmo instante e, ao cheirar a comida, levantou-se do lugar em frente à porta, onde, supostamente estava vigiando, e correu aonde estava o casal. Harry tirou um pacote de uma sacola de papel que havia deixado na mesa de luz e despejou seu conteúdo sobre uma tigela. Wolf lançou-se, faminto, sobre a comida para cachorros que seu dono lhe trouxera.

- Marcus havia escrito algo – explicou, fez uma bola com a sacola de papel e a embalagem de comida, e arremessou-a no cesto de lixo que estava a uns metros da cama -, algo que Malfoy não queria que se soubesse, que se difundisse. O que temos que fazer é averiguar o que é esse 'algo'.

Hermione olhou fixamente para as pilhas de jornais e revistas, incrédula.

- Marcus escrevia editoriais sobre espetáculos para dois jornais e três revistas, e artigos avulsos para a seção de arte e lazer do Times. Como vamos encontrar o que você procura nessas horas, em meio a tudo isso? – disse a castanha, apontando, incrédula, para as pilhas que estavam sobre a mesa.

- Não temos que revisar todos, apenas o que foram publicados no último mês e meio, antes de sua morte.

Suspirando, Hermione recolheu a camiseta que havia deixado sobre a cama e uma muda de roupa íntima limpa.

- Como saberemos o que estamos procurando?

Harry a contemplou, embelezado e com os lábios ressecados, ao tempo em que a jovem tirava o roupão e vestia a roupa íntima; com os olhos mais que abertos viu como o fino tecido da camiseta de alças rosa que trouxera, delineava o contorno de seus seios e marcava seus mamilos. Com um suspiro de resignação, fechou os olhos e apartou a vista dela, enquanto terminava de vestir-se. Em breve teria tempo, ou isso esperava, para outro recreio.

Levantou-se da cama de um salto e pôs uma ajustada camiseta negra, quase de forma autômata aproximou-se da mesa e dividiu o material em dois.

- Saberemos quando o vermos.

- E se não o encontramos? – perguntou ela, em voz baixa.

Harry leu o medo em seus olhos.

- Tem que estar aqui, encontraremos o botão que o seu amigo apertou, e prenderemos Malfoy.

- Não pode prendê-lo agora? – perguntou ela, indecisa por não saber se deveria falar do trabalho dele ou não – Malfoy matou Marcus, depois tentou matar a mim, e há algumas horas o intentou com nós dois.

- Inclusive Ron – explicou Harry, negando com a cabeça – não pode deter um agente do FBI, sem alguma prova mais concreta que o testemunho de uma civil... e meu testemunho. – hesitou um segundo, antes de continuar – Você verá... ocorre que, em alguns círculos do governo, não sou muito bem recebido, e minha palavra para eles valeria o mesmo que a de um verme. Além do mais, para culpar de homicídio um agente do governo, se teria que abrir uma investigação que poderia levar meses, o que daria a Malfoy o tempo necessário para arrumar tudo a fim de sair-se impune, e, no pior dos casos, fugir.

- E se ele foge, virá para _me matar_... – acrescentou Hermione, sem poder impedir que a voz se engasgasse na garganta, ao pronunciar a última palavra.

- Nunca voltará a aproximar-se de você, e muito menos a fazer-lhe dano. – assegurou-lhe Harry, abraçando-a com força. – Não o permitirei, preciosa. Não tem porque preocupar-se com isso.

A jovem apoiou a cabeça em seu peito e deslizou ligeiramente os dedos por seu braço.

- Sinto muito tê-lo metido nisto... Não poderia viver se algo mau acontecesse a você, Harry...

O moreno surpreendeu-se do muito que o excitava o mais leve contato de Hermione, mas não era apenas em um nível físico e sexual, tratava-se de algo mais profundo, ela lograva que uma parte de seu ser se incendiasse, uma parte que nunca ninguém havia conseguido reviver desde a morte de seus pais. Sabia que sentia algo por ela, algo que duvidava que pudesse explicar com palavras, mas sabia que o primordial agora era mantê-la a salvo, inclusive se para isso tivesse que afastar-se dela e não voltar a vê-la nunca mais.

- Não se preocupe. – murmurou em seu ouvido, com voz suave e doce, enquanto acariciava-lhe ternamente as costas. – Não vai me acontecer nada.

Hermione afastou-se um pouco, para olha-lo fixamente nos olhos.

- Me promete?

Harry nunca fizera uma promessa em sua vida, não acreditava nem confiava nelas, talvez porque não confiava em ninguém e isso lhe fazia sentir que ninguém, nem nada merecia aquele compromisso. Mas enquanto olhava para Hermione, perdeu-se na doçura de seus olhos, e foi impossível dizer-lhe sua opinião sobre o tema...

- Hermione, eu...

A morena olhou-o com súplica, e ele não pode deixar de notas as lágrimas que estavam se formando em seus olhos. Não suportava vê-la sofrer, e ainda mais por ele. Por ela, ele era capaz de prometer qualquer coisa.

- Eu prometo a você.

Os olhos da morena brilharam com uma intensidade que ele nunca vira antes, deixando-o deslumbrado pela formosura deles.

- Melhor cumprir com sua promessa, Potter. – replicou, tensa e com um sorriso que Harry descobriu ao instante que não era sincero – Vamos, será melhor que comecemos a trabalhar rápido, não temos tempo a perder.

* * *

Ao fim de quatro horas de leitura, tinham somente o mesmo com o qual haviam começado: absolutamente nada. Harry estava no chão, apoiado contra a cama e com o cabelo mais revolto que o de costume. Hermione encontrava-se sentada sobre a mesa, com a cabeça ligeiramente cansada pelos nervos ao não encontrar nenhuma pista que os ajudasse a parar Malfoy. Com um bocejo, esticou-se e olhou o relógio, eram onze e quarenta e cinco da noite. A exceção de um breve descanso que Harry utilizara para tirar Wolf, a fim de dar um rápido passeio e depois enfia-lo no carro para que passasse ali toda a noite, não haviam interrompido sua tarefa em nenhum momento.

- Você está bem? – perguntou-lhe Harry, sem erguer a vista do jornal que tinha sobre os joelhos.

- Maravilhosamente bem. – respondeu com tom irônico, mas imediatamente arrependeu-se. Recordou que Harry também havia trabalhado sem parar durante aquelas horas, e que tivera que acorda-la com delicadeza cada vez que o sono a vencia, e isso porque ela havia dormido uma sesta de três horas.

- Por que não vai para a cama? – lhe propôs Harry, com tom suave, levantando-se da cama e aproximando-se lentamente dela.

- Não. – respondeu – Apenas me faltam três jornais para acabar com isto.

- De que trata o artigo? – perguntou0lhe, inclinando-se para olhar o que estava lendo.

Abafando um bocejo, Hermione moveu o pescoço para relaxar o nó de tensão que tinha na nuca.

- Marcus escreveu uma série de artigos sobre dez pinturas de um artista francês do século XVII chamado Jacques D'mouton, que foram roubadas há seis anos por um conde italiano. Há uns meses, sete dessas pinturas foram descobertas em um armazém de Los Angeles. Marcus, que havia se alegrado muito com isso, dedicou um artigo a cada pintura. Agora mesmo vou para o terceiro dos sete artigos, cujo quadro corresponde a _Interlúdio Carnal_.

- Gostaria de dar uma olhada nesse precisamente. – murmurou Harry, beijando lentamente o pescoço dela.

Para Hermione parecia quase irreal que Harry a desejasse tão rapidamente, mas assim o era, e o pior ainda era que ela o desejava com a mesma intensidade.

- Já é muito tarde. – sussurrou – Vai ser leiloado na semana que vem. A não ser que você tenha vinte milhões de euros escondidos para compra-lo.

- Em um par de dias eu poderia consegui-los.

Hermione olhou-a carrancuda e com o cenho ligeiramente franzido. Ele falava a sério? Era capaz de reunir vinte milhões de euros em um par de dias? Com ele nunca poderia saber se estava lhe pegando no pé ou não. Harry sorriu ao ver a cara de desgosto da garota.

- Fala a sério?

Ele olhou-a nos olhos seriamente, e um arrepio percorreu as costas de Hermione. No mesmo instante, seu rosto relaxou e ele sorriu com desdém.

- Harry! – repreendeu-o, enquanto o empurrava ligeiramente com o ombro. – De verdade... você poderia fazer isso?

- Sim. – respondeu-lhe, esquivando, por uns instantes, seu olhar. – Não é algo do qual me orgulhe, mas ao longo de meus anos trabalhando para o governo, conheci muita gente influente que me deve muitos favores...

- Ohh... – disse ela, pensativa e ligeiramente assombrada pela revelação.

- Ocorre algo?

- Não, não, não ocorre nada. – disse-lhe a garota, com um suave sorriso nos lábios, em seguida apontou os jornais que ele estivera revisando. – Encontrou algo?

- Há uma resenha de um misterioso livro sobre falsificações e subornos. Marcus fez uma crítica feroz, veja o que disse: _'Os arquivos do Departamento de Justiça constituem uma leitura muito mais interessante e completa sobre esses mesmos temas.' _Se Malfoy não houvesse matado seu amigo, estou seguro de que mais de um desejava faze-lo.

- Marcus era um frustrado social, não suportava a sociedade na qual vivia... – assinalou Hermione, suspirando – Sempre quis escrever uma grande novela sobre história da arte, mas sempre foi demasiado inseguro para começa-la. Limitava-se a fazer investigações, que ao final nunca o levavam a algo concreto.

- Alguma vez você o ajudou com alguma dessas investigações? – perguntou Harry, franzindo o cenho.

- Nunca. – respondeu Hermione imediatamente – Ele era muito discreto nesse sentido, mas, amiúde, eu o ajudava coletando arquivos e informações na biblioteca ou na Fundação Internacional de Investigação Científica, e, às vezes, nas bases de dados que apareciam nos leilões internacionais. Não era nada de outro mundo, tendo em conta o trabalho que fazia.

- Você disse que Marcus usava pessoalmente os computadores da biblioteca, para sua investigações, não?

- Sim... Às vezes, inclusive, utilizava o meu, mas ele guardava tudo em seus próprios disquetes. E tudo o que restava gravado no disco rígido do computador, se apagava ao fim de uma semana. Precisamente apaguei toda a informação que havia guardada nos computadores públicos, no dia anterior ao que, se supunha, eu sairia de férias, para o México.

- Está segura de que ele não deixou nenhum disquete em suas mãos ou na biblioteca?

- Sim, estou segura. – respondeu, enquanto apertava os olhos com os mãos. – Não havia nenhum em minha sala. Marcus não possuía família, nem amigos, eu era o único que tinha... um dia um de seus companheiros de trabalho me entregou os objetos pessoais que tinha em seu escritório, não havia nada de diferente nem suspeito. Se houvesse conservado os disquetes em algum lugar, Malfoy os teria encontrado antes de que caíssem em minhas mãos.

- Não necessariamente. – replicou Harry. – Isso é precisamente o que preocupa a Malfoy: que Marcus lhe deixou algo que o incrimine muito antes de que ele agisse.

- Mas não o fez. – protestou ela – Eu não sei nada.

- Talvez você saiba, embora não seja consciente disso. – comentou ele, pensativo – Continuaremos trabalhando nisto depois de dormirmos um pouco.

- Não posso...

- Sem réplicas – pegou-a pelo braço, aproximando-a da cama – Os dois temos que descansar um pouco.

- Você é um ditador. – brincou Hermione, enquanto a deitava no colchão junto a ele. Ao ver que Harry se dispunha a tirar-lhe a camiseta, protestou, divertida: - Achei que você queria descansar!

- Estou dormindo! – disse ele, fechando os olhos.

- De modo que você é sonâmbulo... – ironizou ela, enquanto começava a desabotoar-lhe a calça.

Harry não respondeu por um momento. Com a respiração contida, limitou-se a desfrutar das carícias dos lábios de Hermione sobre seu peito despido, e de seus dedos desabotoando o fecho da calça, até que, por fim, perguntou:

- Um o quê?

- Você sabe, um sonâmbulo, alguém que caminha durante o sono... – respondeu-lhe, ao tempo em que baixava-lhe a calça.

- Eu não chamaria isto de caminhar... – replicou ele, com voz rouca, ocultando o rosto nos seios da mulher.

- E como chamaria? – perguntou-lhe Hermione, e riu suavemente ao ver a forma como respondia sua pergunta, grunhindo-lhe suavemente ao ouvido, enquanto mordiscava seu pescoço.

Em poucos minutos, o desejo os consumiu, voltando a priva-los de toda razão, fazendo com que tudo ao seu redor deixasse de existir.

E, ao final, exaustos e satisfeitos, caíram rendidos um nos braços do outro, ficando adormecidos quase imediatamente.

**

* * *

**

"**_Encontrava-se na margem de um barranco, rodeada de escuridão._**

**_Ocultas na negrura da noite, as serpentes deslizavam-se, sigilosas, a seu redor, ciciando cada vez mais forte, rodeando seus tornozelos e enroscando-se em suas pernas, rodeando seu corpo por completo..._**

_**Tentava se mexer, correr, fugir, mas seu corpo negava-se a mover-se, sentia-o frio e duro...**_

_**O alívio a invadiu quando viu que Harry aproximava-se correndo, com uma mão esticada para ela, e chamando-a a gritos...**_

_**Mas quando viu que Harry encontrava-se a ponto de chegar, um assobio agudo e profundo enchia todo o lugar, e Harry caia estrepitosamente ao chão. Malfoy aparecia detrás dele, olhando-a com um grande sorriso e com os olhos entrecerrados.**_

_**Ela tentava gritar, chamava Harry, pedia ajuda, mas sua voz não saía de sua garganta, as serpentes a apertavam cada vez mais, mal podia respirar.**_

**_Malfoy acercava-se... caminhava lentamente para ela, rindo-se de suas infrutíferas tentativas de pedir ajuda, ela olhou-o nos olhos e via que eram vermelhos... vermelhos... vermelhos... vermelhos como o sangue... como o sangue que rodeava Harry... de golpe, ouvia outro assobio igual ao anterior, gritos e prantos enchiam sua cabeça, não via nada, tudo estava escuro... negro."_**

Com o coração batendo aceleradamente, Hermione sentou-se na cama bruscamente. Tinha dificuldades para respirar, tinha a testa cheia de suor, e as bochechas cheias de lágrimas. Quando passou as mãos pelo cabelo, viu que tremiam.

"_Um pesadelo. Foi somente um pesadelo"_, pensou Hermione, angustiada. Apenas fora um mau sonho, só isso.

Mas lhe parecera tão real... trêmula, agasalhou-se sob as cobertas e buscou o braço de Harry.

Não estava, se fora! Chamou-o suavemente, pensando que podia estar no banheiro. Silêncio. O relógio marcava as quatro e quinze. Saltou da cama, correio para a janela e ergueu a persiana. O carro não estava, e Wolf tampouco. Quando acendeu a luz, viu uma nota sobre a mesa.

'_NÃO QUERIA ACORDA-LA, LINDA. AS CINCO TENHO QUE PEGAR UM FAX PROCEDENTE DE WASHINGTON, ESPERO ESTAR DE VOLTA ÀS SETE. TRAREI MAIS JORNAIS. CUIDE-SE. HARRY.'_

Hermione gemeu em voz alta, ainda restavam-lhe um montão de jornais para ler. Despertou com uma ducha de água fria e vestiu o suéter branco e a calça marrom que Harry lhe comprara no dia anterior. Em seguida, com um suspiro resignado, sentou-se na cama para prosseguir com a leitura dos artigos das sete pinturas recuperadas de Jacques D'mouton.

Marcus começava um dos artigos com a descrição do quadro: _"A sedução sussurrava em seus olhos, a paixão florescia em seu esbelto corpo, como uma flor à espera de ser cortada...". _Hermione continuou lendo, entretida com a interpretação que Marcus fazia do quadro: _"...Mas esta pintura, 'A Donzela Calada', junto com 'Retrato de uma Moça' e 'Damas à Espera', constituem três obras mestras, três damas que permaneceram à espera de que os deuses da Arte se encarreguem de faze-las justiça, castigando seus seqüestradores..."_

Hermione experimentou uma estranha e angustiante sensação, olhou fixamente o artigo. Damas... espera... damas... Essas palavras não paravam de ressoar na mente.

**_"Minhas damas estão me esperando..."_**

Isso era o que Malfoy havia dito naquela noite, nas montanhas, quando estava falando com seus homens. Ela o tinha mencionado a Harry quando recobrou a memória, mas acreditara que ele se referia à mulheres, não a... pinturas.

O coração começou a bater aceleradamente. Malfoy havia roubado as pinturas, havia roubado as "três damas" que restavam da coleção de D'mouton, tinha que ser isso. Marcus devia ter descoberto algo em suas investigações, e quando Malfoy se inteirou decidiu assassina-lo.

Contudo, não havia provas nem evidência alguma sobre isso. Utilizando os computadores da biblioteca, Marcus descobrira algo, e ela tinha que averiguar o que. Os arquivos das máquinas deviam estar apagados, mas os da máquina principal que estava em sua sala não, existia a possibilidade de que, entrando nos arquivos desta, pudesse ver as páginas que Marcus visitara na rede sobre o tema. Se o conseguia, poderia conseguir a mesma informação que Marcus descobriu e que incriminava o FBI.

Era uma possibilidade muito remota, mas era a única disponível. Ademais, sempre que houvesse um computador no meio estava segura que não teria problema em consegui-lo, afinal tantos anos pagando cursos de computação dariam frutos.

Olhou o relógio. Precisava chegar à biblioteca antes que abrisse, enquanto não houvesse ninguém nela. Não tinha as chaves, mas o vigilante a conhecia e a deixaria passar. Poderia copiar tudo rapidamente e voltar com os dados ao hotel, para poder analisa-los tranquilamente. Inclusive poderia estar de volta antes de que Harry retornasse, mas, por precaução, lhe escreveria uma breve nota, explicando-lhe o sucedido enquanto pedia um táxi por telefone.

Draco Malfoy iria para a prisão, disse a si mesma Hermione, com expressão decidida. E ela tinha intenção de que fosse por muitos anos. Pagaria pelo que fez a Marcus e à ela.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Faltando três capítulos para o fim da história, eu não tenho um pingo de pena de Malfoy – embora eu confesse que vilões e anti-heróis despertem o meu lado "dama de couro". ;-) Mas não direi nadica de nada sobre o que acontecerá com os mocinhos Harry "Luke" Potter "Bauer" e Hermione "Lorelai" Granger. Bueno, só posso adiantar que surpresas aguardam vocês. Uma delas nada boa... até mesmo assustadora. Porém, asseguro que o final será... feliz...? ;-)

Entonces, cá estou eu, caindo de sono – ultimamente é o que mais faço na frente do computador de casa, devido ao cansaço, que não me dá uma folga nem no domingo – deixando um abraço a todos vocês, queridos leitores da tradução de Amor de Medianoche, fic de sucesso entre os 'hermanos', de autoria de Lady Verónica, e pedindo mil perdões pelo atraso. Infelizmente, daqui para frente vocês terá que conviver com esse mal, já que, eventualmente, eu poderei atrasar a atualização. Culpa da minha 'vida louca vida'.

Abração para os review-sadores **Valson **(Eu perdôo os seus "erros grotescos" – onde? - se você perdoar os meus erros de digitação e gramaticais ao longo deste capítulo. Estaremos quites, se você também me perdoar a falta de revisão. É algo incorrigível em mim, a total falta de tolerância e paciência para reler o que escrevo ou traduzo. Respondendo a sua pergunta: eu pretendo traduzir várias fics, inclusive duas H/H já concluídas e que fizeram um puta sucesso entre os 'hermanos'. Claro, existe a remota possibilidade de eu traduzir a maior fic H/H já escrita até agora – quando Massafera terminar EdD, será a maior fic H/H já escrita -, que é o épico consagrado "Una Hermione para Recordar", da Rakaomi, mas se eu me debruçar sobre este projeto, terei que abrir mão dos demais. Ele certamente irá me consumir total e absolutamente. Entonces... não sei. Não costumo fazer promessas, mas já tenho 2 capítulos traduzidos de uma dessas duas fics H/H que mencionei acima. Uma bela história, confesso, com momentos tristes de se fazer chorar... snif. Tem uma outra fic, que ainda está em andamento, chamada Harry Potter y La Bruja Sin Rostro, que está simplesmente ótima e que é meu objeto de desejo atual. Até agora, a autora está conseguindo fazer uma seqüência do sexto livro praticamente perfeita, claro, sob uma perspectiva H/H, R/L e D/G. Se ela conseguir manter o nível até o fim, quem sabe eu traduza a fic... quem sabe. Suspiro São tantas as fics boas que conheço, tantas! E de todos os gêneros: tragédia, drama, romance, drama, comédia... Ainda choro quando lembro de fics como "Voices" (espritual/tragédia/drama) e "A donde quiera que vayas" (cujo final me leva às lágrimas até hoje). Enfim, chega por hoje, senão isto aqui vai virar um diário de bordo. Beijunda e hasta!); **Jéssy **(Felizmente para eles e para nós, que torcemos por eles, Harry e Hermione se dão muito bem – eu diria até que bem demais – quando juntos. O que dizer? Melhor para eles... melhor para nós. ;-) Beijos!); **FAFA** (Para a minha total vergonha e seu inferno particular, eu demorei a atualizar... E ainda tive a petulância de não revisar – como se isso fosse novidade... ¬¬ Espero que, pelo menos, o capítulo tenha valido a espera. ;-) Beijos! P.S.: Não conte com a fila espânica ficar menor... entre as 'hermanas', Harry's como esse da Lady Verónica são objeto máximo de desejo. Quando dizem que os espânicos são calientes, não o dizem em vão.); **Lady Luna Black** (Já disse que virei sua fã? ;-) A propósito, ainda estou esperando o artigo. Quando ele sair, dá um jeitinho de scanear e estampar lá no PP, para delírio dos abóboras, visse? ;-) Como eu disse no MSN, não leio a revista, mas, nesse caso, abriria uma pequena exceção. ;-) "CARALHO. Esse Harry é TUDO!". Eu diria que a ordem da frase está invertida, e você quis dizer: "O CARALHO desse Harry é TUDO!", MWAHAUAHAUAC! Ao menos, é que o pensa Hermione. ;-) Beijundão!); **Nathyyyyy **(Traduzir não é o que dá trabalho, juro pra você que não. Estou traduzindo quatro fics simultaneamente, e quando eu tinha tenho tempo conseguia traduzir todas num dia só. Mas é tempo o que me falta ultimamente. Quando eu consigo sentar na frente do PC e me concentrar no texto, a tradução flui que é uma beleza. Ter tempo para isso é que o problema. Moral da minha história: eventualmente, eu mato algumas horas de sono, na madrugada, para traduzir. O presente capítulo é um exemplo disso, o traduzi, capengando, nesta madrugada do dia 04 e vocês já o tem publicado. E pelo visto, você – como eu - se amarra numa tragédia, heim? ;-) É, acho que vou traduzir "Voices" e "A donde quiera que vayas", elas cairiam como uma luva de couro perfeita nesse seu 'espírito macabro'. Tristes e trágicas, baby. Ô Yeah! ;-) Beijão e até! P.S.1: Você e a torcida inteira do Real Madri querem o agente do governo Harry "Luke" Potter "Bauer". A fila é enoooooorme, e adivinha? Eu sou a cambista. ;-) P.S.2: Se a Hermione não era virgem, então estava sem prática, porque 'dueu', viu?, ahauahauhaua! Mas óia, só porque o Harry não precisou de britadeira pra desvirginar a Hermione, não significa que não tenha havido um hímen. Vai que o dela era um hímen 'complacente', ora, uhuhuhu!).

Agora vou-me... fui!

Hasta!

**Inna **


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Amor de Meia-Noite**

Tradução (autorizada) da fic "Amor de Medianoche" (reeditada) 

**Entrada: ** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2086794(barra)1(barra)

**Autora:** Lady Verónica Black

**Tradutora: ** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo Treze**

O escritório era pequeno, de um tamanho apenas suficiente para conter uma mesa, dois arquivos, um aparelho de fax e um computador. Não havia pinturas nas paredes, nem assentos cômodos, nem plantas. Uma janela de vidro à prova de balas dava para o estacionamento vazio de um edifício de escritórios, e um complicado sistema de alarmes garantia uma completa segurança, assim como uma discrição total.

Harry apoiou-se no respaldo da cadeira e esticou-se; com um suspiro de cansaço, consumiu o último trago de café e olhou, sem ver, a pilha de pastas que tinha sobre a mesa.

Draco Malfoy, trinta e três anos. Agente especial, doze anos no Grupo Especial de Investigações. Havia trabalhado no departamento de Assistência Jurídica, Justiça e Assuntos Internos. Como Ron lhe dissera, havia alcançado um posto bastante considerável às custas de ascender com excessiva lentidão, degrau a degrau. Segundo os arquivos que Harry havia recebido por fax, parecia como se seus superiores o fossem promovendo muito a contra-gosto, reticentes a isto. Treze anos. Por que havia arriscado sua carreira a essa altura, matando Marcus e tentando assassinar Hermione?

Fosse o que fosse, Marcus havia averiguado algo, Malfoy o matara e em seguida havia levado Hermione para as montanhas, com a intenção de deixar atados todos os nós. Poderiam ter transcorrido semanas antes que alguém houvesse descoberto seu corpo, algo com que evidentemente Malfoy havia contado. Um pneu furado e o instinto de Wolf eram os únicos fatores que haviam contribuído para salvar a vida de Hermione.

Recordou o estado de Hermione quando a encontrou meio afogada, quase congelada de frio, e de sua própria raiva quando Malfoy entrou em cena. Apertou entre seus dedos o copo de papelão e arremessou-o na lata de lixo, com a mandíbula tensa e os olhos entrecerrados de fúria, pensando em seu próximo encontro com Draco Malfoy.

Hermione ainda prosseguia adormecida quando ele tivera que levantar da cama, quase duas horas antes. Depois de vestir-se em absoluto silêncio, permanecera contemplando-a, encantado com sua expressão inocente. Como pode tê-lo ocorrido que ela era uma agente? Muitos anos desconfiando das pessoas o haviam convertido em um cético, em alguém que não tinha nada nem ninguém em quem acreditar. E havia se esforçado para não mudar, mas o ternos olhos de Hermione e seu espírito confiante se lhe haviam metido na alma, no coração. Nada na vida lhe resultara mais difícil que isto, nunca nada o havia transtornado tanto, porque admitir que estava loucamente apaixonado por essa mulher era algo que desencaixava totalmente de sua forma de vida.

Era verdade, apaixonara-se por ela como um idiota. Mas era um idiota feliz com ela.

Amava-a!

Esse pensamento ainda o fazia sobressaltar-se, nunca em sua vida acreditou poder chegar a sentir algo assim por alguém, mas, de certa forma, lhe agradava senti-lo, porque este amor que tinha dentro de si e que não podia deixar de sentir lhe estava fazendo conhecer coisas preciosas. Mas, apesar de tudo, sabia que não devia alegrar-se demasiado, porque em seu tempo teria que deixa-la ir.

A raiva voltou a assalta-lo, mas era uma raiva muito diferente da anterior. Era raiva da idéia de ter que separar-se da única mulher que havia conseguido que seu murcho coração voltasse a saltar de amor, a raiva de ter de separar-se da única mulher que havia-lhe interessado, da única mulher a qual se sentia capaz de amar. Uma mulher pela qual seria capaz de morrer, de sacrificar-se em corpo e alma, se com isso assegurasse seu bem-estar.

E o fato de que no dia anterior ela mesma houvesse tentado fazer o mesmo por ele, ao ter-se entregado a Malfoy com o propósito de protege-lo, o havia deixado profundamente comovido e constrangido por um série de sentimentos e sensações que nunca havia experimentado. Se ao menos houvesse uma forma, tão somente uma só e remota forma de que...

Mas não havia. A raiva anterior se desintegrou para deixar lugar a um negro vazio em seu interior. Nenhum agente deixava seu departamento, e não havia forma de admitir Hermione em seu mundo.

O aparelho de fax se pôs a funcionar de novo, proporcionando-lhe a resposta a sua pergunta anterior sobre as missões que Draco Malfoy havia realizado nos últimos cinco anos. Harry leu o informe. Sua última missão, a que estava realizando atualmente, tinha a ver com a vigilância de um empregado de uma companhia de seguros, suspeito de traficar obras de arte por todo o mundo.

O olhos verdes ficou tenso de golpe, convencido de que não era uma simples coincidência que a missão de Draco Malfoy tivesse relação com o mundo da Arte. Rapidamente revisou as últimas missões que havia realizado no último ano, e seu olhar ficou fixo ao ler um nome que lhe era tremendamente conhecido: _Jacques D'mouton_.

Maldizendo entre dentes, Harry recolheu as pastas, fechou a porta da sala e voltou a toda velocidade para o hotel.

**

* * *

**

O vigia noturno da biblioteca não apenas deixou passar Hermione, como também emprestou-lhe algum dinheiro para pagar o táxi quando ela contou-lhe que havia esquecido a carteira em casa. Depois de ter que suportar um discurso do homem mais velho acerca dos jovens que saem para a rua a horas estranhas, subiu ao terceiro andar pelas escadas e entrou na sala de arte. Quando as portas duplas se fecharam às suas costas com um sonoro eco, não pode evitar estremecer de medo.

Não tinha muito tempo, já eram quase cinco e media da manhã. Preferiu não ligar o interruptor de luz, pensando que seria melhor que apenas o vigilante soubesse que se encontrava ali. Os empregados da limpeza chegaria em torno das seis, e tinha intenção de partir muito antes.

Engolindo o nó que sentia na garganta, recorreu às escuras as altas estantes e dirigiu-se à sua sala, que se encontrava na parte traseira da grande sala. Conhecia perfeitamente o caminho, de modo que não tinha a necessidade de andar com uma luz. Momentos depois quando entrou em sua sala e sentou-se diante de seu computador, sentiu um leve alívio ao ver-se em seu ambiente.

A pálida luz da tela não tardou em iluminar tenuemente o pequeno recinto. Não conhecia os documentos com os quais havia trabalhado Marcus, mas se conseguia encontrar a sucessão de páginas que havia visitado poderia, ao menos, seguir sua rota pela Internet e encontrar a mesma evidência que ele encontrou. Depois de teclar a senha, observou as direções que apareciam e os termos que ele havia colocado nas diferentes páginas de busca: '_Registro de Obras Perdidas_'...'_Fundação Internacional de Investigações Artísticas'_...'_Departamento de Justiça'_...

Sentiu um tremor de excitação. Já sabia precisamente o que estava buscando, a Jacques D'mouton.

Após escrever essas duas palavras, Hermione começou a salvar todos os arquivos que houvesse com informação sobre ele: suas pinturas, investigações diversas, sub-pastas privadas...

Foi examinando os dados conforme os ia imprimindo. E quando as peças começavam a se encaixar em seu lugar, começou a compreender tudo o que Marcus havia descoberto, um frio estremecimento gelou-lhe os ossos. Tinha que entregar rapidamente aquela informação a Harry.

Olhou o relógio que estava pendurado na parede, às cinco e trinta e cinco tinha que apressar-se; cinco minutos mais tarde recolheu todas as folhas que havia imprimido e guardou-as numa pasta. Já se dispunha a desligar o computador, quando um suave sussurro a sobressaltou...

- Olá, Hermione.

A morena ficou paralisada, fechou os olhos presa do pânico, lentamente deu a volta e abriu os olhos. A silhueta de um homem se destacava no umbral da sala. Quando deu um passo para dentro desta, a pálida luz do monitor iluminou seu rosto de expressão austero e sério.

"_Oh, Deus, não"_, exclamou Hermione para si mesma.

Draco Malfoy estava ali. Havia-a encontrado.

- Como conseguiu entrar? – sussurrou com voz rouca.

- Não foi muito difícil convencer o vigia.

O pânico apoderou-se dela, e rezou para que nada de ruim tivesse ocorrido ao pobre homem. Detrás de Malfoy, oculto entre as sombras, distinguiu outra figura, a de Goyle. Não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que Crabbe também estava perto. Não havia ninguém a quem pudesse chamar, ninguém que pudesse ajuda-la.

"_Harry, eu sinto tanto, se ao menos eu o houvesse esperado..."_

- Como me encontrou? – perguntou ela, de costas para sua mesa.

- Admito que perdemos vocês durante um bom tempo, mas presumíamos que você voltaria aqui em algum momento. Seu amigo, o senhor Potter, dispõe de bastante recursos para ser um simples vendedor de seguros. Algo que me diz que esconde algo... – suspirou – Mas, dado ao pouco tempo de que disponho, temo que não vou poder investigar o assunto antes de... – olhou para pasta que sustinha nas mãos e arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Ora, ora. O que temos aqui?

"_Calma, fique calma."_, aconselhou-se Hermione, enquanto respondia:

- Tudo acabou, Malfoy. A polícia virá a qualquer momento. Já sabem tudo o que você fez.

- E, exatamente... – olhou-a durante um bom tempo - ... o que eles sabem?

- Que você estava a cargo da missão quando as pinturas de Jacques D'mouton foram recuperadas em um armazém de Los Angeles. E que você apenas informou sobre a descoberta de sete, quando, de fato, eram dez as obras que haviam sido roubadas. Porque você ficou com as outras três em seu poder.

- Os agentes federais – replicou Malfoy, aproximando-se dela – estão obrigados a respeitar as leis do país no qual se encontram. Como eu ia violar um juramento tão sagrado como esse?

- Talvez pelos doze milhões de euros que um colecionador alemão estava disposto a pagar por esses quadros. – Hermione fazia um grande esforço para não deixar de falar, tentando ganhar tempo. – Marcus averiguou no Registro de Obras Perdidas que as três pinturas de D'mouton não haviam sido registradas como roubadas, o que significava que qualquer um pode vende-las no mercado internacional sem que ninguém tivesse idéia que era ilegal. Mas Marcus sabia. - continuou, medindo mentalmente a distância que a separava da porta, mas embora conseguisse libertar-se de Malfoy, não podia livrar-se de Goyle. – Ele tinha um especial interesse pelas pinturas de D'mouton, de forma que se pôs a aprofundar o tema, investigou e fez muitas perguntas. E todas as respostas levavam a uma só pessoa... a você. E obviamente você, Malfoy, ao descobrir, o assassinou.

- Uma história muito interessante. – comentou o loiro, enquanto tirava uma pistola do bolso interior de seu paletó – É uma pena que ninguém mais possa saber esta grande descoberta que fez o seu pobre e idiota amigo, o qual espero... _não_ descanse em paz."

- Já lhe disse que a polícia está a par... – horrorizada, olhou fixamente para arma.

- Você é uma mentirosa incorrigível, Hermione. – replicou Malfoy, suspirando. – Vocês não teriam ido à polícia sem contar com alguma prova. E quero parabeniza-la pelo trabalho que acaba de fazer, ao conseguir as provas que tem em mãos... para mim. Isto me facilita muito as coisas para poder apagar bem meu rastro.

- Nunca vai se sair bem desta. – provocou Hermione, desgostosa com o tremor que parecia evidente em sua voz.

- Claro que sim. O taxista que a trouxe para cá se mostrou muito disposto a colaborar com o FBI. Já enviei meus homens para que vão ao hotel e se encarreguem do senhor Potter. – sorriu e olhou por cima do ombro para Goyle. – Uma jovem violada e assassinada quando estava trabalhando sozinha no meio da madrugada... Isso é algo que acontece muito amiúde, não?

"_Harry! Oh, meu Deus, não!"_, exclamou em silêncio Hermione, presa do pânico. Surpreender-no-iam desprevenido e o matariam. Tinha que avisa-lo. Mas como? Malfoy ia mata-la ali mesmo...

Sentiu que os joelhos se enfraqueciam ante esse pensamento. Olhou o rosto de Malfoy, brilhante com uma fantasmagórica máscara branca. Lançando uma olhada para o monitor do computador que estava a seu lado, deu-se conta que a única luz que havia em toda a sala provinha da tela. A CPU estava sob a mesa, ao lado de seus pés.

Era uma possibilidade arriscada, mas não tinha outra escolha. Agarrando a pasta com um só mão, caiu de joelhos ante Malfoy.

- Por favor, não me mate! – gritou desesperada, para tentar distraí-lo enquanto deslizava a outra mão para baixo da mesa, para a tomada da corrente elétrica. – Por favor, eu não direi a ninguém. Farei o que você quiser, qualquer coisa! Mas, por favor, não me mate!

Quando apalpou com os dedos o cabo, puxou-o num movimento rápido e de golpe tudo ficou em uma insondável escuridão. Malfoy maldisse em voz alta, e Hermione sentiu-o mover-se para ela, mas saltou para um lado e esquivou-o. Em seguida, correu para a porta.

- Encontre o interruptor de luz! – ouviu que Malfoy gritava para Goyle, furioso. – Não a deixe fugir! Mate-a!

Era como se tudo estivesse acontecendo de novo, como naquela primeira noite nas montanhas. Podia sentir o retumbar do sangue em suas têmporas e os gritos de Malfoy retumbavam em seus ouvidos. Mas não permitiria que machucassem Harry. Isso jamais! Perguntou-se onde estaria. E se já era muito tarde para ajuda-lo? E se ele já...? Não! Obrigou-se a descartar de sua mente esse horrível pensamento, negando-se a aceitar aquela possibilidade. Tinha que acalmar-se, pensar, raciocinar...

Contava com a vantagem de conhecer perfeitamente a biblioteca. Havia dez longas filas de estantes, divididas por um corredor e várias mesas e cadeiras próximas da porta de saída. Teria que orientar-se pelo labirinto de estantes e encontrar a saída. Mas sabia que Malfoy e Goyle a estariam esperando ali, além do mais Crabbe estava em algum lugar do exterior da biblioteca. Nunca poderia esquivar de todos. A única saída estava na esquina oposta e levava à sala de história, com o que se afastava ainda mais da saída.

Goyle e Malfoy continuavam gritando entre si, e Hermione podia ouvir o barulho dos livros ao caírem das estantes. Não dispunha de muito tempo antes que Goyle encontrasse o interruptor de luz.

- Hermione – Malfoy ciciou seu nome, e a morena deu-se conta de que estava perto, muito perto dela – Sabe que não pode escapar. Não deixe mais difícil, sim boneca?

Contendo a respiração, Hermione continuou caminhando até o final da fila de estantes, depois pegou um livro e lançou-o por cima das estantes, tão longe quanto pode. Em seguida, quando ouviu os passos de seus perseguidores, tirou os sapatos, colocou-os sob o braço e correu até a porta que se comunicava com a sala de história.

Malfoy e Goyle ainda continuavam gritando, procurando o interruptor de luz e Hermione.

"_Só uns metros mais..."_, se disse a garota, muito nervosa. Se conseguia cruzar o umbral, poderia descer pela escada de trás do andar principal, e de lá chamar a polícia pelo telefone público que havia em frente à biblioteca. Sob seus pés sentia o chão frio e escorregadio, fazendo com que suas passadas fossem torpes e lentas. Quase já chegava na porta...

De repente as luzes da sala se acenderam.

- Quieta!

Hermione se deteve, não havia um só lugar onde pudesse esconder-se. Malfoy aproximou-se dela, furioso, sem deixar de aponta-la com sua arma. Hermione olhou-o nos olhos firmemente, como que provocando-o a disparar.

- Encarrega-se você. – ordenou a Goyle, que se encontrava a uns metros dele, com um mão sobre o interruptor de luz que estava ao lado das portas duplas da sala. – Sei que é algo que vem desejando desde aquela noite.

Um sorriso tenso se desenhou nos lábios de Goyle. Retirando a mão do interruptor deu um passo para Hermione, sem desgrudar seu olhar luxurioso da figura da castanha.

No instante em que Goyle chegou a dar um só passo, as portas da sala se abriram de golpe. Uma figura negra investiu contra Goyle com a velocidade de um raio, derrubando-o; em seguida, voltou-se para o loiro, e, dando-lhe um chute na mão, o desarmou.

- HARRY! – gritou Hermione, aliviada de vê-lo com vida, mas de imediato voltou a gritar ao ver que Goyle se levantava do chão e se dirigia para o olhos verdes com o punho erguido.

Harry voltou-se com rapidez para desferir-lhe um soco no meio dos olhos, que o derrubou imediatamente no chão, inconsciente.

- Quem, diabos, é você? – perguntou-lhe Malfoy, com os olhos entrecerrados pela raiva.

- Um simples agente de seguros. – disse Harry, com um ligeiro sorriso. – Mas somente em sentido figurado, claro. Temo que não poderia lhe fazer uma apólice nem se eu quisesse. – disse, com um sorriso travesso, mas pondo-se sério, continuou: - Depois dos tribunais se encarregarem de você, Malfoy, temo que não terá muito futuro em diante... Você está bem, Hermione?

A jovem queria correr para ele, lançar-se em seus braços, mas as pernas se negavam a obedece-la.

- Crabbe ainda está por aí, em algum lugar, não poderá com os três juntos, Potter...

- Ah sim, meu velho amigo Crabbe. Já nos cumprimentamos.

- Foi Malfoy quem roubou as pinturas. – disse Hermione, ansiosa. – Marcus descobriu e por isso o mataram.

- Eu sei. – considerou Harry, enquanto afastava com o pé a pistola de Malfoy, para que não se ocorresse tentar alcança-la. – Fiz uma pequena investigação por minha conta.

- Nós também.

Hermione ficou boquiaberta ao ver surgir na soleira da porta um homem alto e forte, vestido em roupa negra, de cabelo curto e ruivo. Seu intenso olhar cobriu toda a sala, sem perder um só detalhe. Atrás dele, um grupo de seis homens permaneceram à espera de instruções.

- Hey, Weasly" – saudou-o Harry, com um sorriso torto e as sobrancelhas erguidas -, você chega um pouquinho tarde, não parece?

- Da próxima vez não me chame em minha casa no meio da madrugada, para que eu chegue no outro lado da cidade em cinco minutos, _Potter_" – respondeu-lhe o ruivo, com a mesma careta.

- O que aconteceu com o _'Sempre A Postos'_, Ron? – disse Harry com sarcasmo.

- Este é o nosso homem? – perguntou Ron, com o olhar fixo em Malfoy, ignorando o comentário do moreno.

- Sou um agente do FBI. – respondeu o aludido. – Você está interferindo em um caso federal, e a punição para isso...

- Poupe-se de todo esse lixo, Malfoy. – interrompeu-o Harry. – Leve esse homem agora para longe de minha vista, Ron. Estou a ponto de perder o pouco controle que me resta...

O ruivo ordenou a seus agentes que o levassem, mas Goyle de repente jogou-se sobre Harry, golpeando-o na lateral e fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio. Os agentes, então, ocuparam-se de Goyle, deixando Malfoy sem guarda, que saltou para o chão para pegar a arma, rodou por um dos lados e mirou.

- ISTO É SUA MALDITA CULPA, VADIA! – fora de si o loiro apontou para Hermione, mas no momento do disparo um par de agentes lançou-se sobre Malfoy, impedindo-o, enquanto Harry jogava Hermione no chão, ficando parado na frente dela. Malfoy, em um ataque de raiva, conseguiu que a arma disparasse. Ao instante, soou outro disparo, era da arma de Ron, que teve como alvo o entre cenho de Malfoy.

Tudo pareceu como se fosse em câmera lenta, o disparo deu em cheio no flanco de Harry. Este cambaleou, perdendo o pouco equilíbrio que restava, caindo de joelhos diante da garota. Hermione, desesperada, ajoelhou-se à sua altura e segurou-lhe o rosto.

- Harry! Meu Deus, por favor, Harry! – dizia ela angustiada, ao ver a quantidade de sangue que saía da ferida. – Harry, por favor, resista...

- Her...Hermio-ne... eu... eu... – Harry olhou-a nos olhos, com sua mão cheia de sangue acariciou a bochecha da morena, sentia que pouco a pouco ia perdendo o sentido. - ... Obrigado, Hermione, eu te, eu...

- Não, Harry, agora não! – gritou, desesperada a morena, já sem poder evitar que seu rosto se enchesse de lágrimas.

- Tem que ser agora, Her-mione... perdoe-me por não cum-prir a pro-messa... – a voz de Harry era cada vez mais suave, e ela mal conseguia ouvi-lo - ... E-eu te... Te amo, linda.

E com um suave sorriso os olhos de Harry foram-se fechando pouco a pouco, perdendo o conhecimento.

Hermione gritou desesperada ao ver que Harry desfalecia no chão, em meio a um grande charco de sangue.

- HARRY!

**

* * *

**

Respirava-se um denso odor de anti-séptico nos corredores do hospital. Um médico vestido de verde estudava um gráfico, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor apenas iluminado por um fraca luz; Hermione observava-o nervosa, quando o via desaparecer, de tempos em tempos, pelas portas que se comunicavam com a sala de cirurgia. Durante as últimas quatro horas tentara várias vezes abrir essa porta, para, pelo menos, falar com alguém que pudesse dizer-lhe o que se passava com Harry. E cada vez que havia tentado entrar, um vigia a havia interceptado do outro lado para dizer-lhe, educada porém firmemente, que não havia nenhuma notícia nova e que ela teria que continuar esperando no corredor.

As enfermeiras haviam se mostrado igualmente educadas e, por sua vez, herméticas, e Hermione não voltara a ver Ron desde que levou Harry na ambulância. Um dos outros agentes a havia acompanhado ao hospital, para em seguida desaparecer sem dar nenhuma explicação.

Já haviam se passado quatro horas desde então, e estava ficando louca de angústia.

O pesadelo se repetia uma e outra vez em sua mente. Malfoy lutando com os agentes, Harry jogando-a ao chão e pondo-se na frente dela, um disparo, as palavras de Harry... e o eco de seu próprio grito ressoando em seus ouvidos sem cessar.

Malfoy deixara de existir, e Harry estava estendido em uma mesa de operações, lutando por sua vida.

Tudo isto não podia ser real, era impossível. Depois de tudo pelo que haviam passado... negava-se a crer que ele não fosse se recuperar. Ele tinha que faze-lo.

Hermione não podia perde-lo. Amava-o muito para poder suportar o pensamento de uma vida sem Harry, mesmo que seu mundo não a incluísse, necessitava saber que ele estava vivo.

Incorporou-se de imediato, com o coração batendo acelerado, ao ver que um médico saía da sala de cirurgia, e aparentemente aproximava-se dela. Mas passou longe para dirigir-se a um casal que estava ao fundo do corredor. Abatida, Hermione voltou a despencar em seu assento, piscando várias vezes, para não derramar mais lágrimas.

Ouviu, então, um murmúrio de vozes ao longe e o som de telefones e sirenes à distância. Já não podia permanecer ali sentada por mais tempo. Cambaleando ligeiramente, levantou-se e dirigiu-se para as portas que se comunicavam com a sala de cirurgias. Quando as abriu, o vigia apareceu de novo, impedindo-lhe a entrada.

- Vai ter que atirar em mim ou me prender para me deter. – declarou Hermione, com um tom surpreendentemente calmo, olhando-o fixamente. – Porque vou passar e não irei até que fale com alguém.

O vigilante começou a discutir, mas Hermione passou ao longe diante dele, e inclusive o empurrou ao ver que tentava pega-lo pelo braço. Ao chegar no corredor interior, entrou no primeiro quarto que viu, estava vazio. Entrou em seguida para o contíguo, ignorando os gritos do vigilante, e viu uma mulher que estava esfregando o piso.

Já se dispusera a dirigir-se para o terceiro quarto, quando a porta se abriu nesse mesmo instante, dando passo à imponente figura de Ron. Hermione conseguiu ver em seu interior uma equipe de médicos, sem as máscaras e consultando uns papéis. Todos voltaram-se para olha-la.

- Senhorita Granger...

- Vou entrar. – advertiu-lhe friamente a jovem.

- Hermione... – Ron, então, segurou-a pelos braços, enquanto uma enfermeira fechava a porta.

- Maldita seja..! – exclamou a castanha, rechaçando-o com lágrimas nos olhos. – Não podem me impedir de vê-lo!

- Hermione... – disse-lhe Ron, em tom suave, segurando-a pelos ombros. – Eu sinto muito.

Um frio terror apoderou-se dela. Olhou-o fixamente, tentando pronunciar alguma palavra, palavras que se negavam a sair de seus lábios.

Vacilando, Ron indicou com os olhos o quarto que estava às suas costas, e em seguida voltou a olhar Hermione. Mantinha a mandíbula muito tensa, a boca era uma dura e fria linha, mas seus olhos estavam brilhantes, como se quisesse conter as lágrimas.

- Se foi, Hermione. Harry, ele... – Ron fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente – De verdade, eu sinto muito, Hermione, os médicos não puderam fazer nada. O disparo deu em cheio no fígado e a hemorragia interna e os danos eram muitos...

- Não entendo... – disse ela, começando a tremer ligeiramente.

- Harry... ele morreu, Hermione.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, de repente tudo voltou-se escuro ao seu redor: ele se fora.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Além de atrasada eu sou uma cabeça-de-vento. Eu tinha dito que a fic conta com 15 capítulos, quando, na verdade, tem 14 capítulos, o que significa dizer que este aqui é o penúltimo. ;-) Isto mesmo o que vocês leram: o próximo capítulo será o epílogo, o final da história, _finito, _fim-do-firim-fi-fim.

Ah, e me desculpem pelos possíveis erros encontrados ao longo do texto - pra variar. Sendo franca com vocês eu não tive um pingo de paciência em revisar. ¬¬

Bueno, aquele abraço para os review-sadores:

**Valson** – Muito me alegra que a tradução ainda esteja agradando e recebendo sua aprovação. :-) Beijo no cerebelo e hasta pronto!);

**claudia** – Não há pelo que eu desculpa-la, visse? Na verdade, eu só tenho a agradecer pela review. ;-) Mas então, a curiosidade foi maior e você resolveu ler a fic em espanhol, sí? Isso é bom, por dois motivos: primeiro, que você desenferruja o idioma e segundo, que você tem acesso à informações que os demais leitores não têm (o que significa dizer: bico calado até o último capítulo da tradução. ;-) Respondendo a sua pergunta: Sim, eu tenho a pretensão de traduzir mais fics e não apenas do meu shipper hetero predileto (H/H), como também mais uma fic D/Hr, a fic D/G da Julieta Potter que é "sequência" de Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio, e duas ou três fics slash. Com relação a fics H/H, existem na ponta da agulha mais três, uma das quais já comecei a traduzir e que, devido à falta de tempo, tive que deixar em ponto morto até o bendito dia em que eu possa retomar a tradução. Respondendo a sua outra pergunta: Sim, já me ocorreu traduzir uma fic com o casal James e Lily. Existem várias histórias muito boas que certamente agradariam ao leitor brasileiro. Porém, devo confessar que esse shipper, apesar de bom, não está na minha lista de prioridades. Mas eu pensarei a respeito... Sobre o comentário que deixei para a Nathyyyyy sobre o hímen, você acabou complementando meu pensamento. No meu comentário eu brinquei a respeito da frase da Nathyyyyy sobre Hermione não ser virgem, dizendo que se ela não era virgem, então estava sem prática, porque tinha doído. De fato, só porque na primeira vez não dói tanto ou não sangra, não significa que não tenha havido um hímen. Como você mesma expôs, existem vários tipos de hímen e ainda casos em que o mesmo é inexistente. Eu citei apenas um tipo, conhecido como hímen complacente, que é flexível e muitas vezes sequer é rompido na primeira vez. Mas embora eu ainda lembre de algumas coisas que aprendi ainda no tempo de colégio, foi muito bom você ter se pronunciado a respeito. Tais explicações ajudam a diminuir certas idéias errôneas decorrentes da falta de informação sobre virgindade e desvirginamento. Valeu! ;-) Beijoca!);

**Nathyyyyy** – É britadeira mermo! ;-) E pra quem tá muito tempo sem usar a perseguida, vale um aspirador de pó super sônico, pra retirar as teias da "aranha" que se acumularam com o tempo, ahauhauahauahua! Oxe, como eu falo merda! ;-) Mas... hmm... eu sou má, é? - olhando Nathyyyy com uma sobrancelha erguida, enquanto balança o chicotinho de forma insinuante - De fato, eu sou uma pessoa muito boa, mas devo confessar que fico ótima quando má. ;-) Oh sim, eu entendo bem o tipo de surto psicótico que você tem pela diversidade, porque eu também sou assim. Não é a toa que já li de tudo, mesmo as fics de casais trash, por pura e simples mórbida curiosidade. Hohohoho! (risada no ritmo de Natal), Hermione está se saindo uma autêntica safada, e eu é que gostaria de estar no lugar dela me saindo uma legítima putana, ahauhauahauahau! ;-) Sim, sim!, o capítulo estava foda, como todas as fodas H/H! ;-) Quanto ao futuro do loiro mais sexy do fandom, não se preocupe, o final dele não será dos melhores. Mas acho que isso você já conseguiu deduzir por este capítulo aqui, não? Estão fechando o cerco em cima do loiro e as opções de fuga são praticamente nulas. E não, não irei matar sua curiosidade. Se depender de mim, os leitores é que morrem dela. Mas eu juro que não é por maldade, eu juro. ;-) P.S.1: Oh sim, Hermione pode estar grávida. Na verdade, é BEM POSSÍVEL que ela esteja. - caindo em si - Oops! Acho que digitei demais. ;-) P.S.2: Toooodos os Harry by Lady Verónica obedecem ao mesmo padrão: lindos, inteligentes, charmosíssimos, viris, deliciosamente possessivos, de "excelente pegada", e poderosos. Eles sempre conseguem tudo o que querem - incluindo a mocinha - e nós sempre conseguimos o que desejamos: mais do mesmo, mais de Harry. ;-) P.S.3: Realmente... Como seria a irmã de Harry? Ruiva como a mãe, e de olhos castanhos como os do pai? Ou de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, como o irmão? Eis o dilema... P.S.4: Eu também quero traduzir algo novo. Na verdade, já comecei, mas tive que parar e adivinha por quê? Bingo! Pela falta de tempo. ¬¬ P.S.5: Você não gosta de Draco e Hermione, mas deve gostar de Draco e Gina, não? Porque a Julieta Potter já me autorizou publicamente (num comentário que ela deixou lá na Pó de Chifre) a traduzir toda e qualquer fic dela, inclusive uma D/G que é "sequência" da PCU. Entonces, caso você goste desse casal, eu fico te devendo essa. ;-) Beijundão estalado pra você e Feliz Natal! E vida "longa" ao pintão do Harry!, ahuahauahauahua!)

Faltou alguém? Se não, então... Hasta... o próximo e último capítulo. ;-)

**Inna **


	14. Capítulo XIV Epílogo

**Amor de Meia-Noite**

Tradução (autorizada) da fic "Amor de Medianoche" (reeditada) 

**Entrada:** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2086794(barra)1(barra)

**Autora:** Lady Verónica Black

**Tradutora:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Epílogo**

Wolf ergueu a cabeça, atento ao som do cortador de grama que se ouvia do outro lado da porta, e ao riso das crianças que jogavam bola na rua. A brisa mexia as cortinas da janela da sala, e Hermione reconheceu de imediato o aroma de grama recém cortada.

"_A vida continua",_ pensou, com um gesto sombrio, enquanto olhava a xícara de chá que sustinha em suas mãos. As pessoas prosseguiam dormindo, comendo, brincando e cortando a grama do jardim. Mas em sua vida já não havia nem cor, nem claridade, nem coerência. Cada segundo, cada minuto, era como areia escorrendo por entre seus dedos.

Mal podia crer que já houvessem transcorrido três meses. O tempo, para ela, já não tinha sentido, dava no mesmo uma hora, um dia ou um mês. O sol se erguia e se punha; o céu escurecia e se enchia de luz. Dava-lhe completamente tudo na mesma. Inclusive a bagagem que havia preparado para sua viagem ao México continuava onde deixara da primeira vez, no meio da sala, há quase quatro meses. Poderia desfazê-la, ou não... Simplesmente não lhe importava.

Não haviam lhe permitido assistir ao funeral. _"Precauções de segurança"_, lhe dissera Ron. Também lhe advertira que voltaria a colocar-se em contato com ela, embora ainda não o houvesse feito. Hermione continuava chamando-o no número telefônico que Harry lhe dera naquele dia na caverna, mas era como se esse número nunca houvesse existido. Em seguida, havia contatado seis agências federais e em nenhuma puderam dar-lhe a conhecer Ronald Weasley. Lera em um jornal um pequeno artigo sobre a recuperação das três pinturas de Jacques D'mouton, mas em nenhum lugar lera sobre um agente do FBI corrupto chamado Draco Malfoy, e muito menos sobre o tiroteio na biblioteca.

Era como se nada daquilo nunca houvesse acontecido. Se não houvesse sido por Wolf, Hermione teria pensado que tudo havia sido um sonho. Fechou os olhos e emitiu um trêmulo suspiro.

Porém, não fora um sonho, havia sido real. Demasiado real. Tão real como a dor que lhe destroçava o coração a todo o momento.

Contudo, havia outra realidade esperançosa que lhe dava forças para seguir adiante. Estava grávida.

Sorrindo suavemente, deslizou sua mão por seu ventre elevado. Teria um filho de Harry. As lágrimas lhe nublaram a visão com uma mescla de dor e felicidade. Dor porque Harry nunca o conheceria, e felicidade porque levava em seu interior uma parte de seu ser, uma recordação do amor de ambos. Uma recordação que sempre amaria e veneraria.

Não a preocupava ser uma mãe solteira. Afortunadamente, sua avó lhe havia legado um fundo de investimentos, de modo que dinheiro não era um problema. E depois de ter enfrentado Draco Malfoy e seus homens, nunca mais voltaria a sentir medo de algo. Harry lhe ensinara a ser forte, a lutar e não deixar-se vencer. E isso seria algo que ensinaria a seus filhos. Sim, filhos, porque não fora apenas abençoada com um, mas sim com dois, teria gêmeos.

Deixou a xícara de chá sobre a mesa para dirigir-se ao quarto, onde vestiu-se para ir à sua consulta com o médico. Nesse dia queria apresentar bom aspecto, inclusive havia comprado um vestido que sabia que teria encantado a Harry. Nesse dia, ele estaria em seu coração e em sua alma. Sempre a acompanharia.

Acabava de calçar as sandálias em combinação com o vestido rosa, quando ouviu Wolf grunhir ligeiramente. A campainha da porta fez com que o animal começasse a latir furioso. Depois de acabar de pentear seu cabelo, Hermione segurou Wolf pela coleira e abriu a porta.

Encontrou-se com dois homens vestidos de negro, e com óculos de lente fumê. Não conhecia seus nomes, mas sabia quem eram.

Agentes.

O coração começou a bater com força. Aspirou lenta e profundamente, negava-se a que a vissem alterada pela sua presença. O mais baixo dos dois, de cabelo curto e castanho, mostrou-lhe sua identificação e a de seu companheiro. Eram os agentes Walters e Fosters.

- Senhorita Granger – disse o agente Walters -, lhe agradeceria se nos acompanhasse. Há um assunto pendente na central que requer a sua atenção.

A histeria começou a apoderar-se de Hermione. Um assunto pendente? Havia perdido o único homem que amara, e eles se preocupavam em esclarecer um assunto pendente? Considerou muito a possibilidade de soltar Wolf e deixar que esses homens fossem o seu café, mas logo desfez o pensamento, não queria que o pobre animal tivesse uma indigestão.

- Agente Walters. – disse-lhe com voz fria e tensa, a qual não reconheceu como sua – Há quatro meses, três agentes vieram me buscar, me pediram que os acompanhasse para resolver um assunto pendente e, em seguida, tentaram me assassinar. Dê-me uma boa razão para que eu vá com vocês.

O homem se mexeu incômodo, e voltou-se para olhar o carro azul que estava estacionado em frente a casa. Hermione seguiu a direção de seu olhar e viu que o vidro fumê da parte traseira descia lentamente.

Era Ron.

A jovem sentiu um nó na garganta. Ron era o único laço que tinha com Harry. A única pessoa que poderia contar-lhe coisas sobre o pai de seus filhos. Era a única pessoa em quem Harry havia confiado.

Enfiou Wolf dentro da casa e pegou sua bolsa.

- Voltarei logo, pequeno. – abraçou o animal – Vigie a casa por mim, enquanto isso, sim? – quando entrou no veículo e sentou-se ao lado de Ron, comentou-lhe, olhando-o fixamente: - Você parece surpreendentemente real para ser um homem que não existe.

- O que significa isso? – perguntou-lhe o ruivo, com o cenho franzido, ao mesmo tempo que indicava a Fosters que pusesse o carro em marcha. O agente Walters entrou em outro veículo que também estava estacionado em frente da casa de Hermione.

- Eu estive chamando a todo mundo para tentar encontrar você, mas parece que ninguém o conhece, é como se não existisse.

- Tivemos que reorganizar tudo. Sinto ter demorado muito em voltar a colocar-me em contato com você.

- Se você voltar a me dizer que sente... – replicou ela, mal controlando sua voz - ... juro que lhe darei uma porrada.

Ron fitou-a, surpreso, e em seguida assentiu com a cabeça.

- De acordo, entendi a mensagem.

- Aonde vamos? – perguntou-lhe Hermione.

- A um lugar seguro em que poderemos falar tranqüilos. – respondeu mecanicamente, enquanto cruzava seus braços sobre sua camisa cinza. – Não está muito longe daqui.

- Já conheço essa canção.

- Sei o que está pensando, Hermione. Tem todo o direito do mundo de não confiar em mim.

- Você não tem nem a menor idéia de como eu me sinto. – sussurrou e teve que piscar várias vezes para conter as lágrimas.

- Tem razão, não sei... – considerou Ron, em voz baixa. – Eu me desculparia com você, mas prefiro que não me bata.

Hermione sorriu fracamente, mas a partir daí não voltaram a falar. Demoraram uns quinze minutos para sair da auto-estrada, para dirigir-se a um centro industrial situado no Vale de São Fernando. A jovem distinguiu um pequeno aeroporto particular detrás do grande armazém, junto ao qual o agente Walters estacionou o carro.

Um teco-teco rugiu sobre suas cabeças, quando Ron abriu-lhe a porta para que saísse.

- É aqui. – gritou para fazer-se ouvir acima do barulho, apontando o armazém.

Havia quatro teco-tecos dentro do edifício, e uns escritórios na parte traseira. Ron pegou-a pelo braço e guiou-a até a primeira sala. Quadros de aviões e helicópteros decoravam as paredes de madeira do lugar.

- Por que não se senta? – perguntou-lhe o ruivo, apontando um par de cadeiras que havia na frente de uma mesa de mogno.

Hermione voltou-se para olha-lo, com os braços cruzados e o cenho franzido.

- Não quero me sentar. Quero que me responda umas quantas perguntas, Ron. Você me deve.

- Devo-lhe muito mais que isso, Hermione. – considerou ele, em tom sincero – Mas primeiro, você tem que sentar-se.

- Disse-lhe que não quero me sentar. Quero que me conte do que se trata, agora.

- Creio que o melhor será que se sente, Hermione. – disse, de repente, uma voz às suas costas.

A jovem ficou gelada ao instante, os lábios começaram a tremer, para, em seguida, dar lugar a uns quantos soluços, as pernas mal conseguiam manter-se devido aos nervos, e os olhos eram dois aquários chorosos e brilhantes.

"_Deus meu, não pode ser... não pode ser, Deus, não... estou sonhando... Deus meu, isso não pode ser..."_

O coração batia selvagemente no peito. Respirando profundamente e contendo o ar, girou com lentidão.

...Har-ry...

...Harry...

O lugar começou a girar ao seu redor, e Ron teve que segura-la para que não caísse no chão. O moreno rapidamente aproximou-se e tomou-a entre seus braços, para em seguida senta-la com delicadeza na cadeira mais próxima. Ron, lentamente, fazendo um sinal para o de olhos verdes, saiu do recinto.

Harry. Era realmente ele.

Hermione olhava-o fixamente, sentia-se incapaz de falar. Estava vivo... Maravilhosa e incrivelmente vivo. Segurando suas mãos entre as suas, Harry ajoelhou-se diante dela.

- Você não... não es-tá-tá... não está morto.

- Não, Hermione, não estou. – disse ele, enquanto sorria lentamente e lhe retirava um par de lágrimas do rosto. – Estou tão vivo como você e Ron.

- Mas, como? O quê...?

Harry interrompeu-a, beijando-a profundamente, de forma apaixonada. Hermione abraçou-o com força, ainda temendo acreditar que aquilo não era um sonho a mais. Ao instante se separaram, e Hermione tomou seu rosto entre as mãos, assaltada pela necessidade de toca-lo, de confirmar que era verdade, que não era um sonho; passou os braços por seu pescoço e abraçou-o com força, pressionando seu corpo ao dela.

Harry grunhiu baixinho e apartou-a unos centímetros.

- Perdoe-me, é que ainda não estou completamente bem... às vezes a ferida dói um pouco... – disse ele, abaixando a vista para seu lado.

- Malfoy atirou em você. – sussurrou ela.

- O desgraçado conseguiu me fazer muito estrago com apenas um disparo; graças a Deus, embora tenha sido um tiro fatal, consegui me salvar. Mas precisei de muito tempo para me recuperar... – ao ver a cara de preocupação que a garota colocou, agregou: - Mas não se preocupe, estarei perfeitamente bem dentro de mais duas semanas.

Harry observou a gama de emoções que passaram pelo rosto de Hermione. Incredulidade, alívio e um sentimento que havia temido não voltar a ver. Amor. Via tudo ali, tudo o que ansiava e poderia chegar a ter.

De repente, ela se apartou dele, furiosa.

- Você me mentiu!

- Não exatamente... Ron, bom, ele disse a você que Harry havia morrido... ele não quis dizer que _eu_ havia morrido, mas sim que _'o agente Harry Potter'_ havia morrido, o que era certo. Tão logo terminaram a operação, me trasladaram para um hospital particular. Estive internado todo este tempo.

- Você me deixou pensar, por três meses, que estava morto... – replicou ela, enojada – Tem idéia do dano que me provocou? Sabe como passei estes três meses, acreditando que você havia morrido?

- Eu sinto, Hermione... eu...

- Se alguém mais voltar a me dizer, 'eu sinto', eu...

Harry sorriu e continuou com sua explicação.

- Durante as primeiras semanas, estive sob sedativos muito fortes, e quando logrei recobrar a lucidez e pude perguntar a Ron sobre você, já havia se passado quase um mês. Ron me contou que fez você acreditar que eu tinha... que você acreditava que eu havia morrido.

- Foi muito mais que acreditar que havia morrido, Harry. – replicou a morena, desesperada e furiosa – Eu pensei que eu morreria de dor, não entendo como puderam brincar com algo assim, como puderam brincar assim comigo e com...

Harry interrompeu-a, a abraçou muito forte, e a beijou apaixonadamente. Necessitava beija-la, tê-la entre seus braços, saboreá-la...

- Tem razão de estar com raiva... Mas Ron apenas estava fazendo o que tinha que fazer. Ele tinha que me tirar daquele hospital discretamente, sem que ninguém se inteirasse, e tinha que ocultar o incidente com Malfoy, não apenas porque um agente secreto do governo estava envolvido, senão porque o FBI queria encarregar-se por si mesmo do assunto.

- Acreditei que você estivesse morto. – replicou Hermione, com voz trêmula e os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Eu queria morrer...

Harry abraçou-a mais forte, deixando que a mulher chorasse em seu ombro, enquanto suavemente lhe acariciava o cabelo e as costas. Ao cabo de uns minutos, quando viu que se tranqüilizava, deu-lhe um beijo na testa e continuou explicando-lhe:

- Quando estava na mesa de operação, antes de perder por completo a consciência, apenas podia pensar em você, apenas podia pensar que se morresse nunca mais poderia vê-la. Por outro lado, sabia que nunca poderia voltar a vê-la se sobrevivesse. Não queria arriscar sua vida... – colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha – Quando recuperei a consciência e soube o que Ron fizera, compreendi que essa era a única oportunidade, minha única possibilidade de poder levar uma vida normal.

- De que oportunidade fala? – Hermione olhava-o, sem entender.

- A de continuar morto. – respondeu, em tom suave. – Exceto para Ron e para você, claro. Ele era a única pessoa que podia faze-lo. Me custou muito convence-lo, mas ao final aceitou... – tomou-a pelos ombros, olhando-a fixamente. - Harry Potter está morto, Hermione. Mas este homem que você vê aqui, este que a ama com loucura, que quer estar com você para sempre, que quer casar com você, esse está vivo.

Quando, por fim, assimilou bem suas palavras, Hermione fitou-o boquiaberta e com os olhos muito abertos. Com um grito de alegria lançou-se em seus braços, mas quase de imediato apartou-se, assustada.

- Oh, não! Machuquei você? Oh, Harry... – de repente, recordou algo. – Nem sequer sei como chama-lo.

Sorrindo, Harry tirou de seu bolso um cartão de identidade e entregou à ela.

- Jack Holmes! – exclamou ela, enquanto lia.

- Você me chamou de 'senhor' Holmes uma vez, e Ron decidiu me chamar 'Jack'. Sei que é estranho, mas eu não sabia como me chamar, e justo nesse momento eu estava ganhando uma partida de Black Jack, de modo que você já vê... Agora sou Jack Holmes. Acha que poderá suporta-lo?

- Se eu poderei suportar? – Hermione precisava toca-lo, dizer a si mesma que estava vivo e que não era nenhum sonho, depois de beija-lo repetidamente e de abraça-lo, perguntou-lhe: - E o que acontece comigo? Também terei que mudar de nome?

- Estive pensando nisso... – considerou Harry, ruborizando ligeiramente. – O que lhe parece chamar-se senhora Holmes?

- Soa muito bem, mas creio que esse não vai ser o único nome pelo qual vão me chamar...

- Ah, não? E por qual mais?

- Mamãe.

Harry ficou imóvel, e em seguida se separou dela lentamente.

- Dentro de seis meses, e são gêmeos. – acrescentou Hermione, com os olhos brilhantes.

Estupefato, Harry olhava-l sem dizer nada. Um bebê? Não... Dois bebês? Ia ter dois filhos? Quando, por fim, pôde reagir, abraçou-a com muita força, esquecendo-se de sua ferida, mais que emocionado.

- Suponho que isto quer dizer que você se alegra. – comentou Hermione, quando, ao fim, Harry deixou de abraça-la.

De repente, chamaram à porta, era Ron que, ao vê-los de joelhos no chão, arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Há alguém aqui que quer vê-los... se vocês têm uns minutos.

Harry franziu o cenho, e em seguida se pôs a rir ao ver surgir Wolf correndo e latindo de alegria, ao ver seu dono.

Ambos, Hermione e Harry, tiveram que aceitar por um bom tempo as úmidas carícias do animal.

- Forsters me disse que a mala já estava feita, de forma que também a trouxe. Agora os deixo tranqüilos. – comentou Ron, antes de fechar a porta e piscar um olho ao casalzinho.

- Você ia a algum lugar? – perguntou-lhe, olhando-a surpreso.

- Não, era a bagagem que eu havia preparado para minha viagem ao México... essa que nunca consegui realizar.

Harry se quedou pensativo por unos segundos.

- Suponho que aquele biquíni rosa, do qual me falou uma vez, está nessa bolsa, não?

- Sim... – sorriu Hermione, com malícia – Mas se está esperando me ver vestida com ele, terá que apressar-se. Porque dentro de uns meses adquirirei a mesma forma de uma bola de praia.

- Te amo. – confessou-lhe Harry, beijando-a com ternura. – E não me importa que tenha a aparência de uma bola de praia.

- Eu também te amo, senhor Holmes. – disse a garota, com um sorriso travesso.

- E, diga-me, senhora Holmes... aonde você gostaria de ir para viver?

- A uma cabana, uma caverna, um motel... – respondeu ela – Não me importa, enquanto você estiver aqui comigo.

Wolf latiu nesse momento, e ambos puseram-se a rir.

- E você também, Wolf. – acrescentou, divertida.

O lobo deitou-se no chão, apoiando a cabeça nas patas dianteiras, sem deixar de ver como seus donos se beijavam e abraçavam. O animal gemeu levemente.

- Creio que se sente um pouco sozinho. – sussurrou Hermione no ouvido de Harry.

- Hmmm...- Harry observou o animal – Acha que eu deveria conseguir uma companheira para ele, senhora Holmes?

- Ninguém deveria estar só, não lhe parece senhor Holmes? – inquiriu Hermione a escassos centímetros da boca do olhos verdes.

- Absolutamente, senhora Holmes. – murmurou, antes de beija-la nos lábios – Ninguém tem de estar só.

**Fim**

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

De Harry Potter a Jack Holmes! Juro que, por um momento, eu pensei que a Lady iria chama-lo Jack Bauer! ;-D

Entonces, chegamos ao fim! Finalmente! Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu fico imensamente feliz quando concluo a tradução de uma fic! Sabem aquela sensação de missão cumprida? Pois é, essa mesma! ;-)

Deixo aquele abraço apertado a todos os leitores da tradução de AdM, que vieram acompanhando a história até aqui. Obrigado por sua compreensão e sua paciência para com esta tradutora em aprendizado!

Um outro abraço grandioso a Lady Verónica Black, autora de Amor de Medianoche, a quem agradeço de todo o coração pela confiança depositada em mim para traduzir uma história sua. Obrigado Lady! Espero que a tradução tenha ficado a contento. Como prometido, não mudei nada da história, apenas fiz o que um tradutor que se digne faz: traduzi contextualmente, adaptando o pouco que foi preciso para o português-abrasileirado.

Por último, mas não menos importante, deixo um abraço carinhoso a todos os que deram-se ao trabalho de "rewiesar" a tradução, mesmo não precisando: **Melanie Castilhos**, **Luma Black**, **Nathyyyyy,** **Bárbara Jane Potter**, **MiaGranger28**, **... Miss Veronica ...** , **Sweet Lie**, **Pink Potter**, **FAFA**, **Lady Voldemort**, **FranciGranger**, **Fadinha**, **Giselle**, **Pati.nha**, **Valson**, **Lady Luna Black**, **Jéssy** e **claudia**.

Muito obrigado pelos comentários e pelo carinho!

Agora, sim, vou-me! Mas, não sem antes deixar uma perguntinha boba no ar:

Como se chamariam os gêmeos de Harry e Hermione? Fred e George, se fossem meninos? Parvati e Padma se fossem meninas? Ou Lily e James se fosse um casal? ;-)

P.S.: Certamente, Wolf também trocou de nome e desde então é chamado de "Sherlock". ;-D

Com essa... fui! Hasta outra (nova) tradução, amigos!

**Inna **– se dando umas boas férias de uma semaninha! Ô yeahhhhhhhhhhhh!!


End file.
